El príncipe de la noche
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo no se imaginaban que el viaje de él a tierras lejanas los harían vivir una experiencia sobrenatural, y mucho menos que el príncipe de la noche reclamaría a Rukia como suya. Junto con sus amigos emprenderán una peligrosa aventura para evitar que la maldad se esparza por el mundo.
1. El origen del mal

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Drácula de Bram Stoker. (No lo pude evitar, quede fascinada con el libro).**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Contiene Ooc.**

* * *

Fic dedicado a** Yuko **que me pidió una historia de vampiros, aunque pido una disculpa por no poder poner algunas cosas que me pidió. Ojala leas esto.

* * *

**EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA NOCHE**

**CAPITULO I.- El origen del mal.**

**Año 1500. Reino Las Noches. Hueco Mundo.**

Las Noches era un reino muy próspero, abundante en bellos paisajes y riqueza, por lo que constantemente era amenazado con las invasiones de los reinos enemigos, pero afortunadamente tenían un buen líder, el príncipe. Él era un hombre fuerte, valeroso, gallardo y muy tenaz.

Otra característica es que era un reino muy creyente y respetuoso de la ley cristiana.

Esa fría noche una mujer dormía plácidamente en su habitación del castillo cuando sintió una caricia sobre su cabello, abrió sus ojos azules y sonrió al verlo junto a ella. Se incorporó rápidamente y se fundió en el cálido cuerpo de su esposo a través de un abrazo.

Habían pasado muchos días desde que no lo veía, pues él era el príncipe y comandaba el ejército del reino, y apenas había regresado de una dura batalla contra el ejército que pretendía invadirlos.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó cuándo lo soltó.

—Ganamos, como siempre. —le dijo retirándole el mechón negro que caía sobre su cara para luego fundir sus labios con los suyos. Extrañaba la calidez de su esposa y ansiaba borrar de su mente las grotescas escenas de la guerra.

Él era un temible guerrero, pues no presentaba compasión a la hora de acabar con sus enemigos y jamás se daba por vencido, ya que si la batalla no terminaba a su favor, se retiraba por un tiempo para luego atacar con más fuerza. También era considerado por muchos como alguien frio y sin corazón, sin embargo eso era erróneo, ya que él le profesaba un inmenso amor a la mujer que ahora recostaba sobre la cama.

Unas horas después, en la madrugada, la mujer que yacía desnuda entre sus brazos, se despertó pues creyó escuchar ruidos, se colocó la bata y caminó por la habitación hasta llegar a un gran espejo tallado en madera. Ahí se dedicó un momento a contemplar su reflejo iluminado tenuemente por la luz de unas velas. Era una chica de baja estatura, de cabello negro hasta los hombros con un mechón que caía sobre su rostro, dueña de unos hermosos ojos azules y de una tierna sonrisa. Pero sus ojos se mostraban tristes, pues era mucho el peso que cargaba sobre ella y no se atrevía a confesárselo a su esposo, pues no quería que la considerara como loca o en el peor de los casos, hija del demonio.

—Regresa a la cama. —le dijo su esposo abrazándola por la espalda y contemplando con regocijo sus reflejos en el espejo. Así se podía pasar horas, contemplando en el espejo los enamorados que lucían.

De repente los murmullos de gente acercándose se escucharon, ellos se acercaron a la ventana de madera y vieron con horror como una multitud enfurecida se acercaba al castillo con antorchas en una mano y un arma en la otra, desde palos de madera hasta arcos y espadas, liderados por los sacerdotes del reino.

—Príncipe sabemos lo que es su esposa y es mejor que nos la entregue. —gritó un hombre desde afuera. —Es por su bien.

El príncipe no podía creer que el pueblo se atreviera a rebelarse contra él, pero lo pagarían muy caro.

El pueblo aunque amaba y respetaba al príncipe porque gracias a él el reino había prosperado, temía más a la furia del ser supremo y a la perdición de sus almas y la del joven príncipe. Por lo que sentían que era su deber librarlo de aquel demonio que tenía por esposa.

—Cuidado. —le gritó el príncipe a su esposa y a tiempo logró empujarla para esquivar una bola de fuego que lanzaron a través de la ventana.

Rápidamente él tomó un arco con flechas que se encontraba colgado en la pared y contraatacó, logrando derribar a varios hombres, sin embargo era poco lo que podía hacer contra la multitud enardecida.

—¡Ah! —gritó su esposa asustada, quien todo el tiempo había permanecido pegada a su espalda. Él volteó y se dio cuenta del motivo, ya había en la habitación varios hombres con antorchas, espadas y sogas. Al parecer hasta sus mismos soldados estaban en su contra.

Se apresuró a dispararle flechas a esos hombres que intentaban llevarse a su esposa, en la lucha las velas encendidas cayeron al piso provocando un incendio, ellos estaban acorralados pues de un lado estaba el fuego y por otro esos hombres, aun así no se acobardó y luchó con valentía. Tras de sí, podía sentir como el delicado cuerpo de su esposa temblaba de miedo y se aferraba con más fuerza a él. Al acabársele las flechas tomó su espada, el joven príncipe siguió luchando con más furia, atacaba a uno o a otro con su arma, estaba decidido a proteger a su mujer aun con su propia vida.

Pero al final los pobladores terminaron por someterlo a él y a su esposa.

—Es por su bien, ella es hija del demonio. —dijo un hombre antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aprovechando que estaba arrodillado, lo que lo dejó inconsciente.

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando recobró el conocimiento, se encontraba amarrado al tronco de un árbol y el lugar estaba iluminado por algunas antorchas alrededor de una plancha de madera, lentamente abrió los ojos y el terror se apoderó de él al ver a su esposa inconsciente tendida en la plancha, atada de pies y manos. Cuatro hombres, los sacerdotes, estaban junto a ella, uno de ellos con una estaca de madera.

—¡Suéltenla¡ —profirió angustiado. —o se arrepentirán. —amenazó.

—Ella es hija del demonio. —le dijo un hombre. —Puede hablar con los muertos, tenemos que salvar su alma y la nuestra. Tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que nuestro príncipe sea corrompido por la maldad.

El secreto de la chica era que tenía el don de ver espíritus, pero en aquella época era algo incomprendido que se asociaba a lo satánico.

Él no creía lo que escuchaba, cómo se atrevían a inculpar a su dulce y pura esposa de semejante infamia. El rencor y odio se fueron apoderando de él.

—Juro que los mataré si la tocan. —les gritó intentando zafarse inútilmente.

La chica se despertó y el miedo se apoderó de ella al verse en esa situación y además su corazón se llenó de tristeza al ver a su esposo e imaginarse el dolor que estaría sintiendo en ese momento.

—¡Por favor, no le hagan daño! —pidió ella, temía por la vida del príncipe.

Pero los sacerdotes no hicieron caso de sus amenazas ni a las súplicas de la joven de cabello negro y después de recitar una oración y de santiguarse le clavaron la estaca en el corazón en el justo momento cuando salía el primer rayo de sol. Ella profirió un grito desgarrador que destrozó el corazón y el alma de su amado.

Luego los hombres le colocaron un rosario en la mano y un crucifijo sobre el pecho ensangrentado.

Por muchas horas el joven príncipe permaneció amarrado, pues seguía alterado y soltando maldiciones, pero él quería ir con su esposa que aún seguía tendida en aquella plancha, así que se calmó y les ordenó a sus sacerdotes soltarlo. Ellos así lo hicieron, pero lo mantenían vigilado.

El joven se aproximó hasta su difunta esposa y lloró amargamente sobre su frio cuerpo. Ahí estaba ella con el pecho ensangrentado y los ojos abiertos, el príncipe se sumió en una gran tristeza y desesperación, lentamente colocó su mano sobre los ojos de ella y con dolor se los cerró.

—Ella estaba maldita, no había otra forma para salvar su alma. —le dijo uno de los sacerdotes aproximándose a él. —Ahora podrá ascender al cielo.

El príncipe al escuchar eso se enfureció y como loco tiró el crucifijo y el rosario al suelo. ¿Maldita? ¿Cómo alguien tan buena y tierna podría estar maldita? , ella era la mujer más pura que había conocido. En ese momento se llenó de odio, odio hacia su pueblo que lo traicionó, odio hacia los sacerdotes que no fueron capaces de tener compasión por una criatura tan delicada, por él, odio hacia la vida, odio hacia ese ser supremo que permitió aquel acto tan atroz.

—Príncipe no haga eso, es sacrilegio. —dijo el sacerdote alarmado. —Puede perder su alma.

—¿Alma?, esa ya la perdí desde el momento que la mataron. —el sacerdote se persignó asustado. —Pero juró que regresaré de la muerte para vengar la de ella con todo el poder de las tinieblas. —dijo con amargura.

Los sacerdotes presentes se arrodillaron angustiados ante la falta de cordura del príncipe.

El príncipe de cabello negro ya había perdido toda su fe en Dios y renegaba de él, recurrió a pedir ayuda a los seres de las tinieblas entonces, guiado por una voz en su cabeza, tomó una daga que llevaba entre sus ropas e hirió en el cuello al sacerdote arrodillado junto a él, los demás fueron testigos mudos de aquel acto tan terrible.

—La sangre es vida. —dijo el príncipe. —y será mía. —el príncipe se inclinó ante el sacerdote y bebió de su sangre, en el momento exacto que el sol se ocultaba. No se detuvo hasta que el pobre hombre quedó sin vida.

Los demás sacerdotes sólo optaron por correr asustados al ver aquella escena tan espantosa.

Ese día el príncipe hizo un pacto con el demonio y se convirtió en su hijo predilecto, en el príncipe de la noche.

**Quinientos doce años después. Ciudad de Karakura.**

**28 de abril.**

Era un día soleado, en la estación del tren la gente caminaba a prisa con maletas en mano para abordar el tren que partiría en escasos minutos, otros esperaban sentados en las bancas a que sus familiares llegaran.

En el andén 9, un grupo de tres chicos y una chica hablaban mientras esperaban el tren que los llevaría a la ciudad de Ankoku, ciudad del país vecino de Hueco Mundo.

—Te llamaré todos los días. —le comentó un chico de cabellera naranja a la chica que tenía enfrente.

—¿Es necesario que vayas? —preguntó la chica de ojos violetas. Al chico se le hizo rara aquella pregunta, pues él viajaba constantemente y ella jamás se había preocupado tanto por un viaje.

—Sí. El señor Yamamoto nos ha encargado especialmente este cliente. —dijo el joven. —Pero no te preocupes que al regresar empezaremos a planear nuestra boda. —le dijo, pensó que quizá estaba nerviosa por pensar que su boda se retrasaría más de la cuenta.

—Cuídate mucho Ichigo, por favor. —dijo la joven. Desde que supo de este viaje se inquietó un poco, era como un mal presentimiento. —No quiero que te pase nada.

—Rukia ¿Por qué estás tan sentimental hoy? —preguntó el chico. —Otras veces ya he salido de viaje.

—Es que este es más largo. —respondió la joven, no lo quería preocupar con sus inquietudes.

—Y a nosotros que nos parta un rayo. —dijo con reproche un chico de cabello negro.

—Ganju, no seas tan sentido. —le dijo la chica con una sonrisa. —también me preocupan ustedes. —dijo mirando a Ganju y al chico de cabello negro que estaba junto a él, llamado Hisagi.

—Ya viene el tren. —anunció Hisagi. —Es mejor subir de una vez. —dijo el chico cuando el tren se estacionó frente a ellos.

Ichigo le dio un intenso beso a su novia y luego de tomar sus maletas subió al tren, seguido de sus amigos que también se despidieron de Rukia con un beso en la mejilla.

Desde que el tren se puso en marcha y hasta que lo vio alejarse de la estación, no dejó de decirles adiós a sus amigos con la mano. Después volvió a su casa.

Ella era maestra de primaria en Karakura e Ichigo abogado. Se conocieron por casualidad en el cumpleaños de un amigo en común y fue amor a primera vista.

**1 de mayo.**

Ya eran casi las siete de la noche cuando el tren procedente de Karakura llegó a la ciudad de Ankoku. Los tres amigos se bajaron del tren para aguardar en la estación el otro tren que los llevaría a la ciudad de Las Noches.

— ¡Vaya que fue un viaje agotador!—dijo Ganju estirándose un poco al bajar del tren.

—Sí hubiéramos venidos en esos trenes antiguos de seguro nos hubiéramos hecho dos días más. —dijo Hisagi depositando su maleta en una banca. —o quizá más.

—Pero si hubiéramos venido en avión seguramente habríamos hecho un día. —Exclamó Ganju colocando su maleta junto a la de Hisagi.

—Sólo seguimos las instrucciones de nuestro cliente, recuerda que expresamente nos pidió recorrer la ruta por tren. —dijo Ichigo colocándose junto a sus amigos. —Tómenlo por el lado amable, pudimos conocer bellos paisajes.

—Pues ya que me queda. —se volvió a quejar el mayor de los tres. —ahora vamos a comer.

Los chicos no se alejaron de la estación por temor a que el tren los dejara, así que sólo se compraron unas tortas que vendían ahí. Ichigo aprovechó para hablarle a Rukia y contarle como le había ido en el día.

El tren llegó con retraso y salió pasadas las ocho de la noche con rumbo a la ciudad Las noches, última parada antes de llegar a la casa de su cliente.

**3 de mayo. Las Noches.**

Después de recorrer miles de kilómetros, en los que los pasajeros pudieron disfrutar del bello paisaje que ofrecía Hueco Mundo, ríos, montañas, lagos, bosques, pequeños pueblos y grandes castillos que daban cuenta de la historia del país; el tren llegó de noche a la ciudad de Las Noches.

Las Noches era una ciudad que aún conservaba algunos rasgos viejos, era una mezcla entre lo moderno y lo tradicional, la gran mayoría de las casas tenían fachadas antiguas y las calles todavía eran empedradas. Pero si contaba con luz eléctrica y con trasporte moderno.

Ichigo y sus amigos se apresuraron a bajar del tren y salieron de la estación para cenar algo, ya que desde la mañana no habían probado alimento. Les pareció raro que no hubiera muchos coches circulando y que en el local tampoco hubiera mucha gente.

—Voy a publicar en el _feis_, que llegamos a Las Noches y subiré una foto. —dijo Ganju mientras esperaban en la mesa que le sirvieran la cena. —¡Nooo! —gritó después de revisar su celular.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ichigo alarmado.

—¡No hay señal! —dijo Ganju casi llorando. —¿Qué voy a hacer sin el Twitter o el Facebook? —preguntó contrariado.

—No puede ser que no haya señal. —comentó Ichigo. —¿Cómo nos comunicaremos con Yamamoto o con Rukia? —se preguntó preocupado.

—No puedo creer que en pleno siglo XXI no haya señal aquí. —dijo Hisagi cruzado de brazos después de comprobar que su celular tampoco tenía señal.

—Ahora que lo veo la ciudad parece una ciudad fantasma. —dijo Ichigo mirando por la ventana del local.

—Es cierto. —dijeron sus amigos al darse cuenta que las calles estaban solitarias, además la neblina que había, daba un toque lúgubre al ambiente, pues las pocas lámparas que funcionaban no alumbraban lo suficiente.

—¿A dónde hemos venido? —preguntó Ganju entre temeroso y sorprendido.

—Tenemos que indagar sobre esto. —comentó Ichigo, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Después de cenar los jóvenes buscaron el hotel, que se veía muy descuidado ya que le faltaba pintura, que el cliente les había indicado.

En el mostrador sólo estaba una persona que al parecer estaba esperando al encargado.

—Buenas noches. —dijo Ichigo.

—Buenas noches. —respondió un hombre mayor, que llevaba un parche en el ojo.

—¿Esta el encargado del lugar?

—Ha salido un momento pero no tarda. —les comentó el señor. —¿Ustedes son los extranjeros que vienen a ver al conde? —preguntó curioso.

—Sí. —respondió Ichigo. —¿Habrá un teléfono cerca? —preguntó pues necesitaba reportarse con Yamamoto y hablar con Rukia.

—No joven, esas cosas modernas no las hay aquí. —dijo el señor. Ya conocía de ellas por algunos extranjeros que habían llegado a la ciudad con la idea de modernizarla.

—¿Y eso porque? —preguntó Ganju intrigado, pues sin internet sentía que a su computadora le faltaba algo.

—Porque ninguna persona que ha venido a querer poner o traer esas cosas modernas, dura mucho tiempo aquí. —dijo él. —Se van enseguida, si es que logran huir. —Su comentario dejó intrigados a los tres jóvenes.

—¿Por qué? —en esta ocasión fue Hisagi el que preguntó.

—Por él. —dijo en un susurro, santiguándose al mismo tiempo.

—¿Él?, ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Ichigo.

—El señor de todo esto, el amo, el que decide quien vive o quien muere, el demonio. —dijo el hombre volviendo a santiguarse. El miedo se le podía ver reflejado en sus ojos. —A él no le gustan esas cosas.

—Giriko deja de contarle esa historia a los invitados del conde. —dijo un hombre moreno entrando por un costado del mostrador, seguido de una joven de coletas, dándole una mirada de enojo por su impertinencia. —Buenas noches soy Ginjo y tengo instrucciones para asignarles sus habitaciones y darle esto al señor Kurosaki. —dijo sacando una carta de entre sus ropas.

—Soy Ichigo Kurosaki. —dijo el joven de cabello naranja tomando la carta. —gracias.

Giriko los llevó hasta sus habitaciones, a Hisagi y Ganju les tocó compartir cuarto. Después de dejar las maletas y de darse un buen baño los tres se reunieron en la habitación de Ichigo para leer el mensaje de su anfitrión.

—"Estimado joven Kurosaki y compañía, les deseo que duerman bien esta noche y que su viaje haya sido agradable. Mañana por la tarde saldrá el autobús que lleva a la ciudad de Bucovina, tendrán que bajarse en el peñón del diablo y ahí una diligencia mía los recogerá. Atentamente su amigo el conde." —terminó de leer Ichigo.

—¿Peñón del diablo y por la noche? — preguntó Ganju asustado. —Eso no me gusta nada y menos después de oír lo que dijo el señor. —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, no es para tanto. —dijo Ichigo guardando la carta. —Es sólo una leyenda.

—Pero las leyendas tienen algo de verdad. —replicó Ganju.

—¿Ustedes creen que de verdad sea un conde? —preguntó Hisagi para cambiar el tema, ya que sino quien aguantaba a Ganju lloriqueando toda la noche.

—Tal vez su familia es muy antigua y ya se le quedó ese título. —dijo Ichigo. —Y si a él le gusta que lo llamen así, mientras me pague no tengo problemas. Cómo sea es mejor descansar bien esta noche para estar listos para el viaje de mañana. —Los demás asintieron.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, era la joven de coletas y cabello fucsia que acompañaba a Ginjo en el mostrador. En cuanto vio a Ichigo lo tomó por la camisa.

—¿De verdad vas a ir con el conde? —preguntó alterada.

—Sí. —contestó Ichigo. —Es importante que vayamos. —dijo retirándole sus manos.

—Por favor no vayas. —rogó angustiada. —no tienes idea de con quien vas, no sabes a los peligros a los que te expones.

—Gracias por tu preocupación. —le dijo Ichigo. —pero tengo que ir, es mi deber. —ni él ni sus amigos entendían porque tanta preocupación por su visita al conde.

Riruka al ver la determinación del chico, no tuvo más que resignarse.

—Está bien, pero lleva esto. —le dijo al momento que se quitaba un rosario que llevaba en el cuello. —Te protegerá. —dijo mientras se lo colocaba.

A Ichigo le conmovió la sincera preocupación de la chica y se dejó el obsequio, agradeciéndoselo con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué el señor los cuide a los tres! —les dijo la chica antes de dejar la habitación.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hisagi confundido.

—No sé, pero a mí no me gusta nada, se veía muy asustada de que fuéramos con el conde. —dijo Ganju.

—Por favor chicos, ¿no me digan que se van a dejar llevar por supersticiones y leyendas? —preguntó Ichigo. —Ya verán que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Tienes razón. —respondió Hisagi reflexionando un poco. —es mejor ir a dormir.

Pero aun así, ninguno tuvo ánimos para bromear con Ichigo acerca de esa chica y de lo enojada que se pondría Rukia al enterarse.

Hisagi y Ganju regresaron a su habitación para dormir, Ichigo permaneció despierto un poco más, ya que cómo no tenía como comunicarse con Rukia, decidió escribir una bitácora de todo lo que había pasado en estos días, así después se lo podría platicar a ella con lujo de detalles.

Antes de comenzar a escribir hecho un vistazo por la ventana para comprobar que la ciudad seguia luciendo solitaria, pues todos los habitantes ya estaban encerrados en sus casas, también le dio curiosidad ver que nadie tenía las ventanas abiertas.

Sus últimos pensamientos de esa noche fueron para esa chica de ojos violetas, de la que estaba enamorado.

**4 de mayo por la tarde.**

Ichigo y los demás esperaban a fuera del hotel la llegada del autobús, para distraerse un rato quisieron preguntar a las personas que ahí estaban sobre el conde, su cliente; pero para su sorpresa nadie se atrevió a hablar sobre él, por el contrario, todos evadían el tema y se santiguaban asustados, hecho que seguía desconcertando a los jóvenes viajeros.

—Ahí viene el autobús. —dijo Ganju al ver a distancia el polvo que se levantaba.

Cuando el autobús llegó los chicos se sorprendieron, ya que era un camión amarillo y viejo, no era como se lo imaginaban.

Las personas que estaban ahí se juntaron alrededor de ellos.

—Oye ¿no crees que nos ven con lástima? —preguntó Hisagi a Ichigo.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas. —dijo el joven de cabellera naranja. Luego los tres subieron a su transporte.

No se dieron cuenta que las personas los despidieron con la señal de la cruz. Mientras avanzaban, pudieron escuchar de los demás pasajeros algunas palabras como demonio, satanás, infierno y vampiro. A Ichigo ya le empezaba a inquietar todo eso, pero prefirió no decir nada para no poner más nerviosos a sus amigos.

Ellos iban platicando acerca de su cliente y de que iba a ser un buen negocio, también de los planes que tenían a su regreso a Karakura.

Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba el terror al que se enfrentarían, tampoco que no todos volverían a Karakura.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, a la historia le iré agregando algunos detalles que fui imaginando conforme leía el libro.**

**No me atreví a clarificarlo como horror o misterio porque todavía no me siento capaz de transmitir esas emociones, aunque lo intentaré.**

**¿Quién se imaginan que será el conde?**

**Saludos…**


	2. Conociendo al conde

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Drácula de Bram Stoker. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Contiene Ooc.**

* * *

**EL PRINCIPE DE LA NOCHE**

**CAPITULO II.- Conociendo al conde.**

**4 de mayo por la tarde.**

El autobús avanzaba con rapidez, así que no tardaron mucho en perder de vista aquella ciudad, que curiosamente seguía invadida por la bruma.

Ante lo majestuoso del paisaje, colinas verdes llenas de árboles frutales y vegetación exuberante, los tres amigos se olvidaron de sus inquietudes.

—Por lo visto el conductor tiene prisa por llegar a su destino. —comentó Hisagi mirando a Ichigo, que estaba sentado junto a él. Él chico de cabellera naranja sólo asintió con la cabeza.

El chico dueño de unos hermosos ojos miel se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos, se imaginó regresando a estos lugares pero al lado de Rukia, su futura esposa. Pues quitando las supersticiones de los pobladores, Hueco Mundo se le hacía un país fascinante.

—Miren, una fábrica. —dijo Ganju sentado detrás de Ichigo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Por la ventana y a lo lejos pudieron observar los restos de una fábrica, por lo dañada que estaba dedujeron que ya tenían varios años abandonada.

—¿De que era? —preguntó Ichigo al pasajero sentado al costado de ellos.

—Era de autos. —se limitó a decir el hombre de cabello obscuro y bigote, no quería hondar mucho en el tema.

—¿Por qué la abandonaron? —preguntó Hisagi interesado.

—Porque muchos de los trabajadores murieron misteriosamente y otros sólo desaparecieron. —susurró con temor otro pasajero de cabello marrón, sentado junto a Ganju.

—¿Y supieron quien fue? —esta vez preguntó Ganju. Hisagi e Ichigo escuchaban atentamente.

—Fue él. —dijo el hombre de cabello marrón persignándose rápidamente. —a él no le gustan los extraños, pero ni las autoridades se atreven a enfrentarlo. —comentó imaginándose las dudas de los tres extranjeros. El hombre de cabello negro, sentado detrás de Hisagi, le hizo una seña para que se callara.

Los tres chicos ya no insistieron con el tema, pero se quedaron intrigados por saber quién era la persona a la que se referían como el amo de todo y como un demonio.

Ichigo pensaba que eran invenciones de la gente para asustar a los extranjeros y burlarse luego de ellos por creerles, Hisagi todavía no sabía que creer, pues la gente mostraba un genuino terror al hablar de aquel ser, pero su razón le decía que no había forma de que existiera algún ser sobrenatural, y Ganju realmente estaba asustándose, pues todo esto le parecía tan raro y misterioso.

El sol no tardó en ocultarse y darle paso a la oscuridad, el conductor apresuró su avance y encendió los focos para alumbrar el camino y el interior del carro. Los chicos vieron intrigados como los pasajeros cerraban las ventanas del transporte.

Ahora pasaban por un bosque y conjuntamente la oscuridad y los rayos de luna proyectaban sombras por el camino y aunado a algunos aullidos de animales, creaban un ambiente lúgubre y tenebroso. Además los pasajeros comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, aferrándose con fuerza a los crucifijos que colgaban de sus cuellos.

—El paisaje parece como de una película de terror. —comentó Ganju, que prefirió dejar de mirar a través de la ventana y centrarse en Ichigo, quien estaba concentrado escribiendo en su bitácora.

—¿Qué haces Ichigo? —preguntó Hisagi curioso.

—Estoy escribiendo una bitácora, para después contarle a Rukia como estuvo el viaje. —dijo él sin dejar de hacer sus anotaciones.

—Estoy seguro que cuando sepa como es el paisaje de aquí va a querer venir. —dijo Ganju, sus amigos asintieron.

—Es tan bello que me gustaría poder salir a caminar. —dijo Hisagi viendo que pasaban cerca de unas cascadas. A pesar de todo el paisaje era maravilloso y le gustaría poder disfrutarlo de cerca.

—No puede hacer eso. —dijo el hombre sentado a un costado. —Hay muchas fieras allá fuera que los pueden atemorizar y ya esta noche tendrán demasiado de eso. —dijo. A los demás pasajeros les pareció graciosa la broma, pues sonrieron un poco, no así a los tres extranjeros.

—Ya casi llegamos al Peñón del Diablo. —anunció el conductor, los pasajeros se pusieron a la expectativa, volteaban de izquierda a derecha esperando ver a algo o alguien.

Pero cuando llegaron al lugar, en donde el camino se bifurcaba en otro más pequeño hacia la derecha, no había ningún transporte esperándolos.

—No hay nadie, será mejor que los lleve a Bucovina y regresen luego. —dijo el conductor quien no esperó respuesta y enseguida se puso en marcha.

Los chicos se comenzaron a quejar, pero el chofer los ignoró y siguió avanzando. Pero no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando una diligencia negra guiada por cuatro caballos negros les dio alcance y les cerró el paso colocándose frente al autobús.

—Vaya, ese hombre sí que es rápido. —Exclamó Ganju poniéndose de pie para ver mejor la diligencia.

—Claro, los muertos viajan a prisa. —susurró un pasajero, recordando la frase que había leído en algún libro. Pero los chicos lograron escucharlo, y por supuesto no entendieron a qué se refería.

Si tan sólo en ese momento hubieran sabido el destino cruel que les esperaba, no hubieran dudado ni por un segundo en negarse a subir a aquella vieja diligencia.

Ichigo y Hisagi también se pusieron de pie, pudieron ver que el hombre que guiaba la diligencia se bajó de ella, era alto, llevaba ropas negras y una capa que le cubría el rostro y el cabello. Ellos se bajaron del autobús mientras el hombre se acercaba lentamente, por un momento les pareció que con la luz de los focos sus ojos dieron un destello de color rojo.

El conductor del autobús se bajó con miedo y le entregó el equipaje de los chicos, enseguida se volvió a subir al carro y cerró la puerta. El misterioso hombre de capa les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, después de acomodar el equipaje, les tendió la mano para ayudarlos a subir a la diligencia.

Los chicos pudieron sentir la inmensa fuerza que tenía ese hombre, estuvieron seguros que de haber querido les hubiera podido romper los huesos de la mano.

La diligencia dio la vuelta y el conductor del autobús arrancó rápidamente, al parecer quería alejarse de la diligencia. Los chicos se sintieron extrañamente nerviosos. En silencio el hombre sacudió las riendas de los caballos para ir más a prisa.

La diligencia regresó a donde se bifurcaba el camino y se adentró por el camino angosto y el que parecía más tétrico aun, ya que estaba envuelto en una densa niebla, y lo siguió por algunas horas. El conductor seguía en silencio. Los chicos miraban por la ventana, gracias a la luz de la luna, el paisaje que sólo consistía en unas cuantas rocas prominentes de lado y lado y pasto. De pronto algunos aullidos lastimeros de perros resonaron en la lejanía.

—No quiero parecer miedoso pero esto me da escalofríos. —Dijo Ganju.

—Cálmate ya. —dijo Hisagi, aunque él también ya se estaba poniendo nervioso. Y no ayudó a calmarlos el hecho de que ahora eran los aullidos de lobos los que se escuchaban.

El transporte siguió avanzando y de pronto se vieron rodeados por frondosos y grandes árboles que al unirse sus copas formaban arcos por encima del camino. Se extrañaron cuando el conductor paró la diligencia y bajándose de ella, caminó hacia el interior del bosque, lo único bueno para los viajeros era que había cesado el aullido de lobos.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a ese tipo? —dijo Ganju mirando por donde se había ido el hombre. —se bajó y nos dejó solos. —dijo con incredulidad.

—Tal vez va al baño. —dijo Ichigo, esperando que fuera eso y no que los había abandonado en medio del bosque y a mitad de la noche. En ese momento la luna se ocultó tras unas nubes. Fueron momentos de angustia para los chicos pues quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad. Cuando al fin de nuevo salió la luna, Hisagi pudo apreciar algo que lo dejó impactado.

—Oigan, no los quiero asustar pero nos están rodeando los lobos. —dijo Hisagi que había estado observando por la ventana para ver si regresaba el conductor. En su voz se podía detectar el miedo.

Enseguida Ichigo y Ganju se acercaron a las ventanas para ver. Era oficial, ahora si los tres compartían el miedo, pues estaban indefensos ante esas bestias que mostraban sus colmillos filosos, y no eran los únicos pues los caballos también se mostraban inquietos pero al estar rodeados por aquellos feroces animales no tenían más alternativa que quedarse en donde estaban.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Hisagi.

—Tratar de hacer ruido para ahuyentarlos. —sugirió Ichigo.

Así que los tres empezaron a golpear en los costados de la diligencia y a gritar para tratar de ahuyentar a los lobos, pero estos no parecían atemorizarse, pues empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia la diligencia mientras emitían gruñidos amenazadores.

Los chicos estaban desesperados sin saber qué hacer, pues de seguir así serian presa fácil para la manada de lobos.

—("Rukia"). —pensó Ichigo con aflicción, en ese momento que presentía su muerte, era la única persona en la que podía pensar.

De repente una voz fuerte y autoritaria se escuchó y, para alivio de los chicos, los lobos se detuvieron. Era el conductor que ya había regresado, él caminó hacia la diligencia y los chicos sorprendidos vieron como los lobos le habrían paso. Una nube densa volvió a cubrir la luna dejando en penumbras el lugar, los chicos se alejaron de las ventanas inquietos, pero cuando la luna volvió a salir en el cielo pudieron respirar tranquilos, pues los lobos ya no estaban y el hombre que ya estaba en su puesto, de nuevo emprendió el camino sin decir una palabra.

—Vaya susto que hemos pasado esta noche. —comentó Hisagi mientras la diligencia seguía recorriendo el bosque.

—Sí, por un momento pensé que no la libraríamos. —comentó Ganju.

—Todo esto se me hace muy extraño. —comentó Ichigo pensativo. —Me pareció que el conductor de la diligencia tenía algún tipo de control sobre los lobos. —susurró Ichigo al ver que sus amigos estaban confundidos.

—Pues sea así o no. —comentó Ganju. —le estoy agradecido de salvarnos la vida.

Los demás chicos asintieron, pero aun así acordaron estar muy atentos. Los tres esperaban que el conde fuera alguien menos misterioso.

La diligencia seguía su camino, ahora iban cuesta arriba, pero los chicos no pudieron ver mucho ya que la luna de nuevo se había ocultado tras una nubes dejándolos en la completa oscuridad. Ante esto y para no imaginarse cosas y ponerse más nerviosos de lo que estaban, ellos prefirieron dormir un rato.

El primero en despertarse fue Ichigo, quien de inmediato se asomó por la ventana, y gracias a la luz de la luna, distinguió que se adentraban al patio de un inmenso castillo en ruinas. Enseguida despertó a sus compañeros.

Aunque el castillo ya se veía deteriorado por el paso del tiempo, no había perdido su belleza y su grandeza, también tenía un aire a misterio.

La diligencia se detuvo frente a la gran puerta de madera del castillo, el conductor del carruaje se bajó a prisa y los ayudó a bajar, de nuevo pudieron percibir la desmedida fuerza de ese hombre que se empeñaba en seguir ocultando su rostro tras esa capucha.

Después de que el hombre dejara las maletas en el suelo, subió a la diligencia y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Ahí estaban Ichigo, Hisagi y Ganju parados frente a aquella vieja puerta, viendo que el castillo estaba en penumbras pues por las ventanas no se apreciaba luz.

—No veo ni timbre ni una campana. —dijo Hisagi inspeccionando la puerta y la pared de piedra.

—¡Ey! Abranos. —gritó Ganju.

—No seas tonto. —lo regañó Ichigo. —los muros son muy gruesos, tu voz no puede traspasarlos.

Los tres suspiraron resignados, estaban en un lugar desconocido, a mitad de la noche y afuera de un enorme castillo sin que su anfitrión se dignara a abrirles.

—("¿Qué hacemos aquí?"). —fue la pregunta que los tres se hicieron mentalmente. Pero sin más remedio tenían que ser pacientes y esperar, esperar a que amaneciera y se dignaran a abrirles o en el peor de los casos, a que al estar tan indefensos algún animal salvaje quisiera incluirlos en su menú.

Apenas habían terminado de pensar en esas situaciones cuando escucharon el rechinido que la puerta hizo al abrirse.

Parado frente a ellos y llevando un farol en una de sus manos vieron a un hombre alto, de cabello blanco hasta los hombros, era de piel pálida, ojos grises, por sus arrugas aparentaba tener entre cincuenta y cinco y sesenta años, quizá más. Se sorprendieron por su atuendo antiguo, que consistía en un traje negro y un haori blanco, sin mangas y con adornos dorados.*

—Bienvenidos a mi casa. —dijo el anciano sin moverse de su lugar, su voz era serena y misteriosa. — Pasen a mi casa, entren libremente y sin temor. —dijo en tono cordial.

Los chicos tomaron sus maletas y entraron, apenas y tocaron el piso del castillo al conde se le formó una ligera sonrisa y se apresuró a estrechar sus manos. Los chicos sintieron una fuerza descomunal en él, se preguntaron si acaso seria el mismo hombre que los había traído al castillo. También un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo al sentir sus manos tan frías.

—¿Es usted el conde Byakuya? —preguntó Ichigo, para salir de dudas.

—Así es, soy Byakuya. —dijo el hombre. —Les doy la bienvenida a mi casa, espero que sea una estancia agradable para ustedes y provechosa para mí. Pero ahora síganme, supongo que estarán cansados y tendrán hambre.

—Sí. —respondió Ganju. —Sobre todo mucha hambre. —dijo tocándose su prominente barriga.

El conde caminó unos pasos hasta una repisa de la pared y de ahí tomó otro farol, luego regresó con sus invitados.

—Disculpen, pero he tenido problemas con la instalación eléctrica. —dijo dándole el farol a Ichigo. Luego de dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por en medio de la estancia.

—¿Y no tiene problemas por no tener luz? —preguntó Hisagi, que caminaba detrás de Ichigo.

—Ninguno. —respondió el conde mientras avanzaba. —mis ojos ya se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Después los condujo por un largo pasillo, el cual sólo era alumbrado por la luz de los faroles que llevaban el conde e Ichigo. Mientras caminaban un maullido atrás de ellos les erizó la piel.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ganju asustado y volteando hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido.

—Es un gato. —señaló Ichigo quien se acercó un poco y gracias al farol pudo observar la figura de un gato negro sentado sobre una mesa que estaba pegada a la pared.

Tal vez parecería tonto, pero la mirada fija de ese gato les provocaba cierto miedo. El gato maulló nuevamente y saltó al piso para luego correr y perderse entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

—Es sólo mi gato, no hay nada que temer. —dijo el conde Byakuya con tono frio, aunque en sus ojos pudieron distinguir cierto disgusto.

Siguieron el recorrido en silencio, después de subir una escalera de caracol y de recorrer otro largo pasillo, el conde se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrió y entró, los chicos lo imitaron.

A los chicos les alegró ver una habitación amplia, bien iluminada con un gran candelabro en el centro del techo, En la pared del costado izquierdo había una pequeña chimenea que estaba encendida proporcionando un cálido ambiente, frente a ella había un sofá de tres lugares y un sillón individual. Y en el centro se encontraba una mesa arreglada con cuatro sillas.

El conde Byakuya caminó a la parte de atrás de la habitación, donde se encontraba una puerta de madera, la abrió dejando ver una habitación octagonal iluminada sólo por un farol, los chicos siguieron al conde a la habitación en la que había tres puertas más. Byakuya abrió la puerta del centro dejando ver una habitación acogedora y bien iluminada.

— Necesitaran refrescarse un poco antes de cenar. —dijo con amabilidad. — Cuando terminen pasen a la otra pieza y encontraran su cena servida.

Dicho esto el conde se retiró de la habitación.

Los chicos se alegraron por la amabilidad del conde y sus temores se disiparon. Ichigo se quedó con la habitación del centro, mientras que Hisagi con la de la izquierda y Ganju con la de la derecha.

Después de un buen baño y de arreglarse, salieron a la otra habitación donde ya estaba la cena servida, era un exquisito pollo asado. El conde se encontraba de pie recargado de la chimenea.

—Espero que disfruten la cena. —dijo Byakuya mientras sus invitados se sentaban. —discúlpenme por no acompañarlos pero ya he cenado.

—El señor Yamamoto me ha dado esta carta para usted. —dijo Ichigo sacando una carta de entre sus ropas, se levantó y después de entregársela al conde regresó a su asiento.

Mientras el conde Byakuya leía la carta, los tres amigos disfrutaron de su suculenta cena.

Más tarde el conde y sus invitados se sentaron frente a la chimenea y entablaron una amena plática acerca del viaje de los chicos, de Karakura y de la historia de hueco Mundo. Afuera la luna se escondía entre las nubes y el viento soplaba suavemente llevando a sus oídos los aullidos de los lobos y el ruido de las hojas al moverse.

Al principio los chicos se sintieron intranquilos por aquellos ruidos, pero conforme escuchaban hablar al conde fueron calmándose. Ellos se admiraron por la elocuencia y facilidad de palabra de su anfitrión, pues a pesar de que no era tan expresivo o efusivo, lograba capturar su atención por completo.

Tan entretenidos estaban en su plática que no se dieron cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo.

—Pero que descortés soy. —dijo el dueño del castillo mirando hacia la ventana, por la que ya se podía apreciar los primeros rayos de sol. — los he tenido toda la noche despiertos. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—No se preocupe. —dijo Ichigo levantándose del asiento. Era verdad que estaba cansado, pero había disfrutado mucho de la conversación.

—Lo hemos pasado bien. —agregó Hisagi con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro por eso. —dijo Byakuya. —pero los dejo para que descansen, sus dormitorios están preparados. Estaré ocupado todo el día, así que los veré por la noche. —comentó y después de despedirse con una leve inclinación, se retiró de la habitación.

—aunque es algo extraño se ve que es una buena persona. —comentó Hisagi.

—Sí, pensé que sería menos amable. —comentó Ichigo, pues ya había tenido experiencias desagradables con algunos clientes.

—Aunque la verdad el castillo me da escalofríos. —dijo Ganju que permanecía sentado, los chicos lo voltearon a ver. — siento como si sus paredes ocultaran algo.

—Es un castillo viejo así que debe tener una gran historia. —señaló Ichigo. —Así que ya deja de sugestionarte con las películas que ves. —le dijo con burla, conociendo de la fascinación de su amigo por las películas de terror.

Ganju se cruzó de brazos y le volteó la cara enojado. Prefirió ya no comentarles nada acerca de lo que sintió al ver a aquel gato negro y que por un momento había creído ver en su cara una pequeña muestra de maldad.

Los chicos entonces se fueron a dormir para descansar un poco del ajetreado viaje y para tratar de olvidar las extrañas cosas que les habían ocurrido en las últimas horas.

**5 de mayo.**

Los muchachos se levantaron descansados y de mejor humor. Se bañaron, se arreglaron y salieron a la habitación donde habían cenado y se encontraron con la mesa puesta.

—¡Qué rico se ve el desayuno! —exclamó Ganju acercándose a la mesa donde había fruta picada, jugo, leche, pan y otros platillos.

—Sí. —dijeron al unísono Hisagi e Ichigo.

Ellos se dispusieron a desayunar a la par que platicaban animadamente de varios temas.

Mientras tanto en Inuzuri, ciudad a una media hora de Karakura, en una oficina de un hospital psiquiátrico se encontraba un hombre, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, de cabello corto y barba negra, leyendo unos expedientes en su escritorio.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y después que el médico le indicará que podía pasar, entró un hombre alto y robusto vestido de blanco.

—¿Qué pasa Omaeda? —preguntó el médico poniéndole atención.

—Doctor Isshin el paciente de la seis de nuevo sufrió un ataque violento. —informó el hombre gordo. —ya le di tranquilizantes pero vine a informarle de su condición así como me lo pidió.

—Bien hecho Omaeda. —dijo Isshin levantándose y caminando hacia él. —ese paciente me interesa mucho.

Luego los hombres salieron de la oficina y atravesando el patio llegaron a otro edificio donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los internos, caminaron hasta la número seis.

A través de una ventana de cristal gruesa, observaron al paciente que estaba ahora arrinconado en una esquina abrazando sus piernas y mirando fijamente al techo.

—Es una pena que siendo tan joven este en este estado. —comentó Isshin con tristeza, pues ese paciente podría tener la edad de su hijo.

—Sí, y sobre todo por la clase de gustos que tiene. —señaló Omaeda recordando la primera vez que vio a ese chico de cabello rojo agarrar una mosca y comérsela.

—Esperemos a que con el tratamiento adecuado pueda mejorar. —dijo el médico de cabello negro.

Ellos se quedaron viendo un rato más al paciente y al comprobar que permanecía calmado, Isshin regresó a su oficina.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Después de desayunar los chicos se sentaron en los sillones a esperar que alguien fuera por los platos sucios, pero nadie llegó en el tiempo que esperaron.

—Esto también es raro. —dijo Ganju. —que no haya personal de limpieza. —agregó al notar que sus amigos no entendían sus palabras.

—Por favor Ganju, ya deja de imaginarte cosas. —pidió Hisagi enojado, harto de los temores de su amigo.

—Yo sólo digo lo que creo. —dijo el chico de apellido Shiba.

Ichigo y sus amigos decidieron dejar los platos donde estaban, ya que temia que si trataban de llevarlos a la cocina terminarían por perderse en el castillo, así que optaron por hacer diferentes cosas para pasar el rato.

Ganju se puso a jugar solitario en su computadora, Hisagi escuchaba música en su mp3 e Ichigo se puso a escribir en su bitácora.

—("Tontos"). —pensó Ichigo viendo de reojo a sus amigos. —("se acabaran la batería y luego no podrán recargarla"). —pensó mientras regresaba a su actividad.

Después de algunas horas, cuando a Ganju y Hisagi se le acabaron las pilas de sus aparatos electrónicos, los tres chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

El muchacho de cabellera extravagante estaba leyendo un libro de leyes sentado en la cama, cuando Ganju entró a la habitación.

—Ichigo ¿no tienes un espejo? —preguntó. —Es que ni en mi habitación ni la de Hisahi hay.

Ichigo entonces buscó con la mirada un espejo en la habitación, pero no lo encontró. Le pareció raro que no hubiera ninguno, pero lo achacó a que a veces a las personas mayores no les gusta verse en los espejos.

—si tengo uno. —contestó Ichigo. Se puso de pie, dejó el libro sobre la cama y buscó en su maleta un pequeño espejo cuadrado, se lo dio a Ganju con la condición de que se lo devolviera.

Cuando se quedó sólo, Ichigo aprovechó para sacar de su maleta una fotografía.

—Rukia. —susurró mientras veía la foto donde aparecían él y su novia en el parque. Ya tenían un par de años de novios, y ahora deseaba convertirla en su esposa, y eso era lo primero que iba a hacer al llegar a Karakura.

—Ichigo. —interrumpió Hisagi entrando en la habitación. Ichigo guardó la foto entre las páginas de su libro y volteó a verlo. —ya está la comida servida. —le informó.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sorprendido, pues no había escuchado ningún ruido.

—Yo también me sorprendí cuando salí del cuarto y vi la mesa puesta. —dijo Hisagi. —quizá el conde dio instrucciones a sus empleados de que no hicieran ruido para no molestarnos. —A Ichigo le pareció lógica la explicación de su amigo.

Los tres se pusieron a comer, esperaban que el conde se apareciera pronto porque ya estaban aburridos, además porque entre más rápido hablaran con él más rápido regresarían a Karakura.

Cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse se escucharon los aullidos de lobos no muy lejos de ahí. Ya los chicos no se inquietaron tanto como al principio. Ganju se asomó por la ventana pero como la vista daba al patio no había mucho que ver, además de árboles y un viejo cobertizo.

Por el aburrimiento decidieron salir a caminar un poco en el castillo, salieron de la habitación y después de unos cuantos pasos vieron una puerta de madera, por curiosidad decidieron abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Enfrente había otra puerta, esta vez sí pudieron abrirla.

Se sorprendieron gratamente al ver que era una biblioteca y entraron en ella dejando la puerta abierta. Mientras seguían contemplando las estanterías llenas de libros, sintieron una presencia detrás de ellos y se giraron para ver quién era.

Parado debajo del marco se encontraba el gato negro que los había asustado la noche anterior, mirándolos fijamente. Maulló erizándoles la piel y avanzó hacia ellos lentamente, como si supiera lo que les provocaba a esos chicos y lo estuviera disfrutando.

Ninguno de los tres comprendía porque estaban paralizados por el miedo.

* * *

—Pues al final fue Byakuya el conde, me costó trabajo decidirme por él como el villano de la historia pero no quise poner a Aizen, porque casi siempre él es el malo, no digo que este mal, pero quería cambiar un poco, y Ginjo no me parece que este a la altura del conde.

—Byakuya usa la ropa que tiene como capitán. (Es que me encanta como se ve así)

—Creo que ya saben quién es el paciente del hospital psiquiátrico.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es la primera vez que tengo tantos en el primer capítulo de una de mis historias:**

**Rukiiak:** Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te siga gustando la historia, **Akisa:** me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y hasta ahora tengo pensado que sea una adaptación, claro que con pequeños cambios, **Yukime-san:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Pienso seguir el argumento del libro, **HOTARU SATURN BLACK:** Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo. La verdad nunca se me cruzó por la mente Mugetsu, ahora que lo pienso hubiera quedado bien también, y la eso de las tortas esta vez fue sin querer XD, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió que vendieran en la estación, **Riruka chan:** gracias por comentar, **byakkun6**: muchas gracias por comentar, me da mucho gusto saber que la historia les está gustando, espero que este capítulo también te guste y trataré de actualizar seguido, **Stephanie Za:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar la historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado,** Reela:** Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que el capítulo te guste, pues la inspiración de las otras historias se me fue, pero este si lo voy a concluir, **Loen:** Gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo, **esmeraldaxx200:** Jejeje, pues no es Kaien, es que a él ya lo estoy utilizando en la otra historia, y gracias por comentar, **Yuko:** Que bueno que lo pudiste leer y que te gustó el inicio, **Guest:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

* * *

**Al principio pensé en actualizar cada quince días porque tengo otro fic en proceso, pero trataré de hacer un esfuerzo por actualizar cada semana.**

**Saludos…**


	3. Prisioneros

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Drácula de Bram Stoker. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Contiene Ooc.**

* * *

**GRACIAS: ****HOTARU SATURN BLACK:**Espero te guste este capítulo y los nuevos personajes, y quizá te dé una sorpresa con Yoruichi.**Reela:** Byakuya también es mi personaje favorito y ahora tengo una luz de esperanza con la llegada del escuadrón cero. Muchas gracias por comentar. **Akisa: **Gracias por comentar y leer, espero que también te guste este capítulo. **Esmeraldaxx200:** Bueno va a tardar un poquito para que se conozcan el conde y Rukia, espero seas paciente y gracias por comentar. **Kureimy:** Que bueno que pudiste leer esta historia también, jejeje pues te llevaras una sorpresa con Renji, y aunque al principio tampoco me lo imaginaba como malo a Byakuya ahora me encanta escribirlo así y más por el personaje que tiene. **Ryunna-san y Yunna-san: **Me alegra mucho que te gustaran los capítulos, espero este también te guste.**Yuko:** Sí, aquí Byakuya aparenta unos sesenta años más o menos.

* * *

**EL PRINCIPE DE LA NOCHE**

**CAPÍTULO III.- Prisioneros.**

**6 de mayo por la tarde. **

Ichigo, Hisagi y Ganju veían como ese gato negro se acercaba a paso lento, como si estuviera asechando a sus presas y sus presas fueran ellos, sus corazones latían acelerados, como si presintieran un gran peligro.

—Detente. —la autoritaria voz del dueño de castillo se escuchó en la puerta, tan absortos estaban los chicos en el gato que no se dieron cuenta cuando él llegó.

El gato se detuvo, giró en sus cuatro patas y se sentó en el suelo para ver la cara de su amo. Sorprendentemente la tranquilidad volvió al cuerpo de los chicos, quienes seguían viendo la escena en silencio.

—¿Te gusta desafiarme? —le preguntó Byakuya al gato, a los chicos eso no les extrañó, hay muchas personas que hablan con sus mascotas, lo que les sorprendió fue que el gato pareció sonreírle a su amo, y comenzó a lamerse una pata delantera mientras movía la cola, como dándole a entender que era cierto. En el conde también se formó una pequeña sonrisa.

Los chicos creyeron que el encierro ya les estaba afectando la cordura. Luego el gato se paró y salió corriendo por la puerta.

—Espero que mi gato no los haya asustado. —dijo el conde.

—Claro que no, sólo nos sorprendió un poco. —dijo Ichigo. No quería ni imaginarse las burlas de sus amigos en Karakura si llegaran a saber que un pequeño gato negro los había atemorizado. —Espero que no le moleste nuestro atrevimiento de entrar a su biblioteca. —dijo para evadir el tema referente al gato.

—Para nada, al contrario, espero que durante su estancia en el castillo la utilicen a su antojo. —dijo con amabilidad. —De hecho siéntanse en la libertad de recorrer el castillo como gusten, salvo traspasar aquellas puertas que estén cerradas bajo llave. Créame que habrá cosas que no deseen ver.

—Está bien. —respondió el chico de ojos miel por los tres.

Después los cuatro entablaron una amena conversación sobre algunas leyendas y costumbres de Hueco Mundo.

—Pero ahora háblenme de la propiedad que buscaron para mí en Japón. —dijo el conde. El cielo ya se había vuelto obscuro y de nuevo los aullidos de lobos inundaban el ambiente. —Ya ansío poder mudarme ahí. —dijo con un misterioso brillo en los ojos.

—Disculpe nuestro descuido. —dijo Ichigo. —inmediatamente iré por los documentos. —dijo poniéndose de pie y luego fue a su habitación, en donde se alegró al ver que ya habían limpiado y levantado la mesa.

Cuando regresó, le mostraron los documentos y fotografías y le explicaron al conde que su propiedad era una antigua mansión en el poblado de Inuzuri, con grandes puertas y ventanas de madera gruesa, que tenía un enorme jardín rodeado por muros de piedra, también había muchos árboles que propiciaban algunos lugares oscuros, igualmente tenía en el jardín delantero un pequeño lago y en el trasero una vieja capilla. La mansión era conocida como Carfax y estaba contigua a un hospital psiquiátrico, que curiosamente era propiedad de su padre Isshin Kurosaki.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ichigo. —¿le interesa la propiedad? —preguntó con duda, pues era una propiedad algo descuidada por los años que llevaba deshabitada y se veía un poco lúgubre.

El conde miraba las fotografías atentamente.

—Me agrada que sea grande y antigua. —dijo. —a mi edad necesito un lugar tranquilo para descansar.

Entonces los chicos le leyeron el contrato de compra-venta y le indicaron donde debía firmar.

Aunque no lo expresó facialmente, Byakuya estaba satisfecho, pues por fin sus planes se estaban realizando después de muchos años de espera.

—Debo salir un momento. —dijo Byakuya poniéndose de pie. —le ruego que por favor recoja los documentos, ya seguiremos hablando de los detalles después. —y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Mientras regresaba el conde los chicos inspeccionaron los libros de la biblioteca.

—Mira tiene muchos libros relacionados con Japón. —dijo Ganju mientras pasaba un dedo por el lomo de los libros en el estante. —mapas, atlas, de historia, de geografía.

—Se ve que le interesa conocer el país a donde va a ir a vivir. —comentó Hisagi. —Eso debimos hacer nosotros para que al llegar no nos sorprendiéramos tanto.

Ichigo los escuchaba mientras recogía los documentos, y al alzar una carpeta del conde vio un mapa en la mesa, en el que se apreciaban tres círculos rojos, uno rodeaba Inuzuri, otro la ciudad de Yumizawa y el ultimo la ciudad de Rukongai.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó Hisagi curioso, acercándosele.

—Un mapa. —respondió Ichigo. —tiene marcado tres lugares. —le dijo indicándoselos con el dedo.

—Quizá sean las propiedades que planea comprar. —dijo el chico de cabello negro sin mucho interés. Ichigo volvió a dejar el mapa sobre el escritorio y al igual que sus amigos se entretuvo leyendo un libro mientras esperaban al conde.

Después de una hora el conde Byakuya apareció y les informó que su cena ya estaba servida, los acompañó a su habitación, pero de nuevo se disculpó por no cenar con ellos, argumentando que ya había cenado, sin embargo de nuevo les hizo compañía y charló con ellos hasta entrada la mañana.

Después de que el conde se fuera, los chicos corrieron a dormir a sus habitaciones, pues ya estaban muy cansados.

**7 de mayo.**

Hisagi y Ganju seguían durmiendo plácidamente sobre las suaves sábanas soñando con el momento de regresar a Karakura.

Ganju era el menor de tres hermanos, estaba estudiando para abogado pues quería llegar a ser igual a su fallecido hermano Kaien, por eso trabajaba de medio tiempo en el buffet del licenciado Yamamoto, lugar donde conoció a Ichigo y Shūhei, y ahora había surgido la oportunidad de acompañarlos en este viaje para que pudiera adquirir más experiencia.

Ganju vivía con su hermana a la que adoraba, pero a la que temía por su carácter temperamental. Aun así el deseaba regresar pronto a casa para verla y contarle sobre sus aventuras, eso sí, omitiendo sus temores, ya que de lo contario seguramente se ganaría un golpiza de su hermana.

Hisagi ya era abogado, estaba enamorado de una chica que conoció en la universidad y la que le correspondia, pero no se había atrevido a declarársele ya que antes quería contar con una posición económica cómoda. Y ahora con este negocio que estaba cerrando con el conde ya la tendría, así que ya ansiaba llegar a Karakura para pedirle a esa chica que se casará con él.

Ichigo, acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, ya no pudo seguir durmiendo, así que se levantó y comenzó a escribir en su bitácora los acontecimientos recientes, pues no tenía otra cosa que hacer por el momento.

Media hora después se metió a bañar y al salir colgó su espejito de la ventana para poder peinarse y afeitarse, pues no le gustaba verse con barba.

—Buenos días. —dijo Byakuya detrás de él, asustándolo ya que no lo había visto en el espejo. Por el descuido se hizo un ligero corte en la mejilla mientras se afeitaba.

—Buenos días. —le contestó él y enseguida poso su vista en el espejo, para darse cuenta que su anfitrión no se reflejaba en él aunque estaban de frente.

Se volteó para ver al conde, que al darse cuenta de la sangre que le salía de la herida, lo miró con un brillo de deseo en los ojos y lo agarró del cuello.

Ichigo sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo, se movió intentando librarse del fuerte agarre del conde, por el movimiento el crucifijo que traía colgando al cuello rozó la mano del conde. Al instante el conde lo soltó y su rostro volvió a ser sereno.

—Tenga cuidado. —le dijo el conde. —aquí las heridas pueden ser muy peligrosas. —luego tomó el espejo. —esto es una repugnante baratija. —dijo mientras lo aventaba por la ventana.

Luego sin decir palabra salió del cuarto.

Ichigo se sentó en la silla, pues las piernas le temblaban, por un momento había tenido miedo del conde, pues la fuerza con la que lo había tomado del cuello era muy superior a la de cualquier hombre joven con el que hubiera peleado, y es que en sus años de estudiante algunas veces participaba en peleas para defender a sus amigos.

Además ese brillo que tenía en los ojos había sido algo maléfico.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Hisagi seguido de Ganju, entrando a su habitación, pues no lo veía con buen semblante. Ichigo les contó todo. Luego Hisagi fue a su habitación por el botiquín con el que siempre viajaba, para que Ichigo pudiera desinfectarse la herida.

—Umm, ya veo. —dijo Ganju en pose pensativa. —todo tiene sentido ahora.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ichigo poniéndose una bandita en la herida. Él y Hisagi le prestaban atención.

—No come, no sale de día, no se refleja en el espejo, le atrae la sangre, tiene mucha fuerza. —mencionó contando con los dedos de su mano y se les quedó viendo seriamente. —el conde es un vampiro. —les dijo a los chicos chocando su puño con la palma de su mano y orgulloso de su deducción.

Hisagi e Ichigo se miraron y luego se soltaron a las carcajadas. De todas las cosas que su amigo decía, esta era la más incoherente, pero al menos había aligerado la tensión del ambiente.

—Que tonto eres Ganju. —dijo Ichigo. —ahora me vas a decir que el conde no sale de día porque brilla*. —dijo riendo. Ganju lo miró feo.

—Eso es lo más ilógico que has dicho, un vampiro en pleno siglo XXI. —dijo Hisagi secundando a Ichigo. —ya parece.

—Pero tiene todos los signos. —dijo Ganju basándose en sus experiencias con las películas. —¿o como explican lo que ha ocurrido?

—Pues quizá el conde no estaba en el ángulo correcto de visión de Ichigo. —dijo Hisagi buscando una explicación lógica.

—¿Y por qué no come con nosotros?

—Porque come fuera o quizá no lo quiere decir pero no le gusta comer con extraños o con quienes no son de la nobleza como él. —le respondió Hisagi.

—¿Y cómo explicas su brillo siniestro al ver la sangre de Ichigo? —cuestionó Ganju.

—Pues quizá le gusta Ichigo y se excitó con su sangre. —dijo Hisagi serio. —Ya ves que hay cada enfermo sexual.

Ichigo suspiró, no sabía que era peor, si la idea de hospedarse en la casa de un vampiro, o ser el objeto de deseo de su anfitrión.

—Cállense par de idiotas. —les dijo, pues seguían discutiendo sobre las tendencias sexuales y doble vida de su anfitrión. —Ya dejen de decir tonterías y pensemos en algo lógico.

Pero nada se les ocurrió para justificar las cosas que habían pasado, solamente llegaron a la conclusión de estar atentos. Y Ganju tomó la decisión de vigilar al conde y buscar indicios de que era un vampiro.

Al salir a la habitación que funcionaba como sala vieron el desayuno servido pero el conde no estaba.

Después de desayunar y como ya contaban con el permiso del conde, salieron a explorar el castillo. Pero en el piso en el que estaban, además de la habitación que ocupaban y de la biblioteca, sólo una habitación que daba al norte, estaba abierta, ahí entraron y al acercarse a la ventana se dieron cuenta que el castillo estaba sobre un precipicio.

Y aunque la vista era bella pues desde ahí se podían ver los arboles con espeso follaje y ríos cristalinos que rodeaban el terreno del castillo, se sintieron intranquilos. Después subieron a la otra planta y se encontraron con lo mismo, la mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas, salvo un par, pero las ventanas de la habitación también daban hacia el inmenso precipicio.

—Veamos en la planta baja. —dijo Ichigo, que al igual que sus amigos ya se había hecho una hipótesis, pero rogaba porque estuviera equivocado.

—Sí. —respondieron los demás con algo de angustia y se encaminaron a bajar por las escaleras de caracol.

Lo mismo ocurrió en la planta baja, las puertas y ventanas que daban al patio de enfrente o al trasero, estaban cerradas con llave. No tenían forma de salir.

—Al parecer somos prisioneros del castillo. —comentó Ichigo con preocupación.

—No es posible. —dijo Ganju y presa de la desesperación intento abrir la gran puerta de madera, que los separaba de su libertad. Pero por más que intentaba no consiguió abrirla.

—Ya deja eso. —dijo Ichigo en voz alta. —que no ves que es imposible.

—Tenemos que hablar con el conde y exigirle que nos libere. —dijo Hisagi enojado, Ganju secundó la moción.

—¿Y para qué? —dijo Ichigo, quien ya había pasado de la desesperación a la resignación. —si él nos quiere aquí nada de lo que hagamos lo hará cambiar de idea. Además si le decimos algo lo más probable es que sólo nos diga una mentira.

—Tienes razón, sólo nos queda esperar a conocer el motivo que tiene para tenernos aquí. —dijo Hisagi.

Sin poder hacer nada más, subieron a la biblioteca para pasar el rato. Más tarde escucharon cerrarse la puerta principal, por lo que dedujeron que ya había regresado el conde. Como no fue a la biblioteca enseguida, Ichigo fue sigilosamente a la habitación y ahí lo descubrió levantando la mesa del desayuno, esto lo extraño aún más, así que regresó con sus amigos para informarle de lo que había visto.

—Eso quiere decir que no hay empleados. —dijo Hisagi. —entonces sólo estamos él y nosotros en el castillo. —Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Esperen! —dijo Ganju poniéndose de pie. —si no hay más personas eso quiere decir que el conde y el hombre que nos trajo son la misma persona. —dijo con terror.

—¿Y por qué te asustas?

—¿Qué no es obvio Hisagi? —preguntó Ganju. —Si son el mismo hombre significa que el conde tiene poder sobre los lobos. —agregó, los chicos se asustaron pues todas estas cosas eran sobrenaturales. Pero al mismo tiempo intentaron calmarse y pensar fríamente, lo más probable es que sus deducciones estuvieran equivocadas.

Por insisto Ichigo se llevó las manos al crucifijo que le había regalado aquella chica, mentalmente le agradeció, pues extrañamente ese objeto le daba un poco de tranquilidad.

—Y ahora recuerdo los asustados que parecían las personas cuando le preguntábamos por el conde. —añadió Ganju. —eso sólo sustenta mi teoría, el conde es un….

—Ni lo digas. —exclamó Hisagi. No quería que su lógica y sentido común se vieran afectados por la obsesión de su amigo en las películas de terror. Se repetía que todo esto debería tener otra explicación que no involucrara a seres con colmillos y sedientos de sangre.

Ichigo no dijo nada, pero ya todo esto le preocupaba mucho. Ya estaba arrepentido de haber aceptado ese negocio.

Como los días anteriores, el conde los acompañó a cenar y de nuevo se acostaron hasta entrada la mañana.

**9 de mayo.**

El día anterior había transcurrido con normalidad para los chicos, por la mañana después de desayunar volvieron a recorrer el castillo esperando encontrar una puerta abierta, pero todo seguía cerrado como el día anterior, después se refugiaron en la biblioteca para esperar al conde, que se apareció hasta que el sol se había ocultado. Ellos se comportaban igual que siempre y sin preguntar cosas de más, pues no querían prevenir al conde de que sospechaban de él, aunque tampoco sabían bien que sospechar.

Ganju seguía pensando que era un vampiro y que los tenía ahí para saciarse con ellos, aunque no imaginaba cuando ni por qué. Hisagi optó por apegarse a algo no de ciencia-ficción y seguía pensando que era un hombre con inclinaciones dudosas, aunque esto tampoco lo reconfortaba para nada. E Ichigo decidió mejor no pensar en nada y solamente estar atento a sus movimientos y tratar de indagar algo en sus largas pláticas. Pues intuía que si se seguía martirizando con ideas sobre el conde iba a terminar por ser paciente de su padre.

Esa mañana ellos se encontraban desayunando en su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Karakura dos jóvenes charlaban alegremente en una cafetería mientras las personas deambulaban por la calle.

—Me alegra que hayas podido verme hoy. —dijo una chica de cabello largo en tonalidad naranja, depositando un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mesa.

—Lo siento, pero el trabajo me absorbe mucho últimamente. —dijo una chica de ojos violeta y cabello negro sentada frente a la chica de cabello naranja. —Todos piensan que ser maestra es fácil, pero aparte de atender a los niños hay que hacer planeaciones, llenar documentación y muchas otras cosas más. —se quejó la chica.

—Rukia cualquiera que te escuchara hablar así pensaría que no te gusta tu trabajo. —dijo riéndose la chica de ojos grises, pues sabia la dedicación de su amiga por el trabajo.

—Mi trabajo me encanta, sólo que a veces resulta engorroso tanta documentación. —dijo Rukia. —pero mejor dime cual era la urgencia de verme. —dijo la chica y le dio un sorbo a su café.

Orihime sonrió iluminándose su mirada.

—¿Recuerdas al chico moreno y alto que te presente el otro día ? —preguntó Orihime. Rukia hizo memoria.

—Así, creo que se llamaba Chad ¿verdad?

—Sí, ese mismo. —dijo Orihime sonriendo. —pues se me declaró. —dijo ella. —no fue algo romántico ni nada, sólo llegó y me confesó que me quería.

—¿Y tú que le dijiste? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Pues le dije que me alagaba mucho, pero que sólo lo podía ver como amigo. —respondió ella. —porque mi corazón ya estaba ocupado.

—¿Y él que dijo?

—Que agradecía mi sinceridad y que desde ese momento lo considerara un amigo y que si lo llegara a necesitar no dudara en hablarle.

—¡Qué lindo! —expresó Rukia. —¿y por eso estas contenta? —su amiga negó con la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas a Uryu?

—El chico de quien estabas enamorada en la universidad. —dijo ella.

—Sí, él también se me declaró. —dijo emocionada. —y por supuesto le dije que sí.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo Rukia abrazándola.

—Estoy tan feliz, lo amo mucho. —dijo Orihime respondiendo el abrazo de su amiga. —¿y por qué estas así? —le preguntó en cuanto se separaron y la vio algo decaída.

—Es que no he sabido nada de Ichigo. —dijo ella. —he intentado llamarle pero al parecer no hay señal donde esta y por ende tampoco internet.

—Pero no te preocupes, seguro estará bien.

—Sí, además regresará pronto. —dijo Rukia con esperanza. —nunca se tarda más de una semana.

—Entonces quita esa cara. —la animó Orihime. Luego siguieron platicando de otros asuntos.

**12 de mayo.**

Los días habían trascurrido de manera similar a los días anteriores para los tres chicos, se quedaban hasta tarde platicando con el conde y por la mañana trataban de averiguar algo en el castillo o de encontrar una salida, pero sin éxito.

Lo que cambio fue que una noche Ganju había bajado a buscar la cocina pues se había quedado con hambre, y desde ese día amanecía cansado y algo ojeroso, pero nadie le dio importancia al asunto.

Esa tarde hablaron con el conde sobre negocios y como efectuar envíos de una ciudad a otra, las dificultades de hacerlo y como prevenirlas, sólo Ichigo hablaba y se comportaba naturalmente, pues Ganju y Hisagi permanecían algo alejados del conde y lo veían temerosamente. Pero eso pareció no afectarle al conde.

—Gracias Ichigo por la información. —dijo el conde. —es usted un buen abogado. Ichigo sólo le sonrió.—Imagino que no han podido comunicarse con Yamamoto o alguna persona en estos días ¿verdad? —preguntó de repente, poniéndose de pie dándole una rápida mirada a los dos chicos de cabello negro que estaban en una esquina.

—Pues no, aquí no sirven los celulares. —respondió Ichigo.

—Entonces escríbanles una carta. —dijo Byakuya apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del abogado. —a Yamamoto o a cualquier persona que desee, informándoles que se quedaran un mes más aquí. —dijo.

—¿Eh? —exclamaron los tres contrariados. Si apenas con unos días de encierro estaban a punto de la locura fantaseando con ideas raras, ya no querían imaginarse como estarían en un mes más.

—¿Quiere que nos quedemos tanto tiempo? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Sí, necesito hablar otros asuntos con ustedes y cuando Yamamoto los envió me dijo que estaban a mi disposición. —dijo él. Los chicos entendieron que aunque quisieran no tenían otra elección, pues eran sus prisioneros.

—No hay ningún problema, sólo nos sorprendimos un poco. —dijo Ichigo. Byakuya sonrió con satisfacción, los chicos supieron entonces que el conde los tenía dominados aunque de una forma muy sutil.

—Pero les pido que en las cartas hablen únicamente de cosas laborales y por supuesto les hagan saber que se encuentran bien y que regresaran pronto. —dijo con amabilidad.

Luego sacó del escritorio de la biblioteca seis hojas y seis sobres del más fino papel y le entregó dos a cada uno.

—No se preocupen que me encargaré de que sus cartas lleguen a su destino. —dijo Byakuya mientras se recargaba en una estantería para esperar a que los chicos escribieran sus cartas.

Mientras escribían Ichigo volteó a ver a Byakuya, este lo miraba fijamente y sin necesidad de palabras comprendió que debía de ser muy cuidadoso con lo que pondría en sus cartas, porque el conde las leería. Luego el conde se sentó frente a la mesa para escribir también algunas cartas.

—Ichigo ¿no necesitas una hoja más? —preguntó Ganju cuando terminó su carta. —yo sólo le escribí a mi hermana.

—Sí, dámela, necesito escribirle a Rukia también. —dijo Ichigo tomando la hoja que su amigo le ofreció.

—¿Rukia? ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó el conde con notable curiosidad.

—Es mi novia. —respondió Ichigo. —Más bien mi prometida. —corrigió recordando que pronto se casarían.

—Imagino que debe ser alguien especial para ser su novia. —dijo Byakuya.

—Sí, es muy hermosa. —dijo Ichigo sonriendo ante el recuerdo de su novia. —pero tiene muchas cualidades además, es sincera, alegre, generosa…

—Creo que con eso basta Ichigo. —lo interrumpió Hisagi. —No queremos pasar una hora escuchando las virtudes de tu novia, seguramente aburrirás al conde. —Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada y luego volteó a ver al conde.

—De hecho me ha dado más curiosidad por conocer a una joven con tantas cualidades. —dijo Byakuya.

—Se la mostraré. —dijo Ichigo, ingenuo a las consecuencias de sus actos. —aquí esta. —dijo sacando una foto que llevaba entre el libro que había llevado consigo.

Byakuya miró la foto de Ichigo y su novia y agrandó los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Es muy bella. —dijo simplemente y le dio la foto a su dueño. —Tengo que salir un momento, pero enseguida regreso. —dijo y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —preguntó Ganju.

—Quien sabe. —dijo Ichigo alzándose de hombros y siguió escribiendo sus cartas.

Mientras tanto en el tercer piso se encontraba Byakuya parado frente a una puerta vieja que se veía rasgada.

—Otra vez aquí. —le susurró una voz femenina al oído.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dijo sin voltearla a ver.

—A ti. —respondió ella sensualmente mientras lo abrazaba por detrás y le acariciaba el pecho.

—Ahora no. —dijo serio.

—Entonces déjame jugar un poco con tus invitados. —dijo soltándolo. —el de cabello naranja se ve apetecible. —se sonrió. —ya quiero probarlo. —dijo de forma seductora.

Byakuya volteó a verla, miradas doradas y grises se cruzaron con deseo.

—Ni lo intentes. —le dijo con furia.

—¿Por qué? —lo encaró.

—Por qué tú eres mía. —le respondió a la par que la tomaba de la nuca y la atraía hacia el para besarla. Ella respondió besándolo ávidamente. Luego se separaron y ella comenzó a besarle el cuello, y aprovechó para clavarle sus colmillos afilados.

—Y sin embargo vas a ir a buscarla. —dijo separándose de él, aunque su tono no mostraba enfado.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —dijo él mientras.

—Entonces yo también voy ir a buscarlo. —dijo ella. —Hace mucho que no lo veo.

Byakuya sólo la vio molesto, ella le sonrió juguetonamente, le gustaba hacerlo enfadar, ya que sabía que era muy posesivo.

Byakuya siguió caminando para regresar con sus invitados, a la distancia un gato negro lo vio alejarse.

—Muy pronto me reuniré contigo. —susurró Byakuya mientras caminaba. —mi querida Rukia. —Y un brillo siniestro se reflejó en sus ojos.

* * *

**—* Lo siento no pude evitar hacer ese comentario, espero no haber ofendido a nadie con el, sólo fue para hacer referencia a la pelicula.**

**—Bueno puse a Chad enamorado de Orihime basándome un poco en los cercanos que parecían en la saga del Shinigami sustituto y en una imagen donde parece que él está mirándola, mientras ella ve a Ichigo. Y también porque es un personaje que casi no utilizó en mis historias.**

* * *

**Saludos…**


	4. Miedo

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Drácula de Bram Stoker. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Contiene Ooc.**

* * *

**GRACIAS: ****HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Muchas gracias por comentar, en este capítulo ya se sabrá quién es la mujer de los colmillos,**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san: **Jajaja ¿Yaoi?, no no lo creo XD, espero te guste este capítulo.** Byakkun6: **Me alegra que te estén gustando los capítulos, espero este también te guste.** Akisa: **gracias por leer y comentar.** Esmeraldaxx200: **Con lo de que brilla hago referencia a la saga de Crepúsculo o Twilight, en donde los vampiros no se exponen a la luz porque les provoca destellos de luz, así que literalmente brillan. **Amelie-ru14ku13: **Muchas gracias por comentar.** Soul Neko-Natsu: **Gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste la historia.**Yuko: **gracias por comentar y seguramente ya viste el nuevo capítulo, Byakuya no morirá así que podrá asesinar a Ichigo por ver cosas que no debía XD. **Kureimy: **Pues a quien busca ella se tardará un poco en esclarecerse, espero que te guste este capítulo.

* * *

Antes que nada disculpen la demora pero el trabajo sólo me dejaba un poco de tiempo libre, lo suficiente para actualizar solamente un fic, y pues el de "El amor no tiene color" es mi prioridad por el momento.

Les dejó un enlace a una música de suspenso por si la quieren escuchar mientras leen las parte indicada con un (1), para crear un poco más de ambiente. "watch?v=xczxi_49inE"

**EL PRINCIPE DE LA NOCHE**

**CAPÍTULO IV.- Miedo.**

**12 de mayo.**

Ichigo y sus amigos ya habían terminado de escribir y rotular sus cartas y ahora esperaban a que regresara Byakuya. El chico de cabello naranja seguía en el escritorio y al ver encima las cartas que escribió el conde no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, así que las tomó y leyó los remitentes.

La primera carta estaba dirigida a Kariya jin en RuKongai, la segunda a el señor Koga Go en Sabitsura, la tercera a Komamura y Co, en Karakura y la última a Kyoraku y Ukitake, banqueros en Naruki. Sólo dos cartas estaban abiertas.

Ichigo iba a leer una de las cartas cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, así que rápidamente dejó las cartas en su lugar y volvió a sentarse.

El conde entró con otra carta en la mano y se sentó detrás de la mesa, cerró las que faltaban y se puso de pie recogiendo los sobres. Los chicos sólo lo veían atentos.

—Les pido que me disculpen pero tengo mucho trabajo esta noche, los veré mañana. —dijo el dueño del castillo y caminó a la puerta. —Pero permítanme darles un consejo. —dijo con una voz profunda deteniéndose antes de salir. —O mejor dicho advertirles que no se les ocurra dormir en otros sitios que no sean sus habitaciones o la biblioteca pues este castillo es viejo y guarda muchos recuerdos, así que cuando sientan que los vence el sueño será mejor que regresen a estos lugares donde estarán seguros. —les dijo. —de lo contrario….

El conde no terminó la frase, pero por su tono de voz y mirada les dio a entender que no les aguardaría nada bueno.

—¿Ustedes creen que lo dijo es verdad? —preguntó Ganju.

—Sí, sonaba muy ser serio. —dijo Hisagi.

—Quizá sólo quiere asustarnos. —comentó Ichigo. —sabe que así nos tendrá dominados. Por lo pronto actuaremos con cautela para no levantar sospechas, pero debemos seguir buscando una forma de escapar. —dijo decidido.

(1) Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, así que como ya no escuchaban ningún ruido en el castillo supusieron que Byakuya no estaba y decidieron ir al piso de arriba para seguir buscando alguna puerta o ventana para salir de ahí.

Mientras subían por las escaleras una sensación de miedo se apoderó de ellos, pues la oscuridad ya había caído y sólo tenían dos velas para alumbrarse. Además empezaron a escuchar el aullar de los lobos seguido del ruido de las hojas de los arboles al mecerse por el viento, todo junto formaba una escena abrumadora para ellos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —gritó de repente Ganju, quien iba al último, su grito logró asustar a los demás.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Ichigo preocupado con una vela en mano.

—Se…sentí algo en mis pies. —dijo con nerviosismo.

Hisagi alumbró con su vela el suelo pero no se veía nada.

—No hay nada, cálmate. —dijo Hisagi. —fue sólo tu imaginación.

—Imaginación mis narices. —dijo enojado el Shiba menor. —yo sentí algo en mis pies, es mejor que regresemos a las habitaciones. —dijo recordando la advertencia del conde.

—Eso es lo que él quiere, que temamos hasta salir del cuarto. —dijo Ichigo. —Tenemos que seguir buscando una salida del castillo, no podemos ser sus prisioneros para siempre, no podemos dejar que él nos domine.

Ganju pareció tranquilizarse un poco, así que de nueva cuenta los tres se pusieron en marcha. Las puertas estaban cerradas, salvo aquellas que daban al precipicio, entraron a una, la que daba al sur. Se acercaron a la ventana y contemplaron aquel paisaje que, aunque inaccesible para ellos, con su belleza lograba reconfortarlos.

Los valles y montes lejanos eran bañados por la luz de la luna y los ríos formaban hilos de plata en el fondo. Ichigo se recostó sobre el alféizar de la ventana de piedra, que por los años ya se había quedado sin marco. Quería respirar el aire fresco y sentir la libertad que añoraba. Algunos ruidos se escucharon en la planta de abajo y por curiosidad Ichigo se asomó con precaución.

En ese instante la cabeza del conde se asomó por la ventana, lo reconoció por el objeto que llevaba en el cabello, luego sacó sus brazos y medio cuerpo, sosteniéndose de la ventana, lo siguiente que vio lo dejó aterrado, sus amigos al ver su rostro y escuchar que murmuraba un "no puede ser", también se asomaron sólo para compartir el mismo terror.

La figura del conde ya había emergido entera de la ventana y estaba cabeza abajo hacia el precipicio, apoyándose de pies y manos, al principio creyeron que era alguna ilusión pero al seguir mirando vieron cómo se agarraba de las piedras salientes del muro con los pies y manos y bajaba con gran rapidez hacia abajo, igual como una lagartija que desciende por la pared, su Haori blanco por la acción del viento parecía grandes alas extendidas a su alrededor.

Cuando por fin el conde se perdió en la negrura de la noche, los chicos pudieron salir de su terror.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Hisagi recargándose de una pared para no caer, el sudor frio recorría su rostro.

—Mejor dicho ¿Qué es él? —preguntó Ichigo angustiado, seguía sin creer lo que había visto, pero ya estaba claro que Byakuya Kuchiki no era un simple hombre.

—Se..se los dije. —dijo Ganju asustado y con el corazón agitado. —él no es un humano, es un…

Pero no se atrevió a completar la frase, la sólo idea de pronunciarlo le daba escalofríos. Esta vez ni Ichigo ni Hisagi le hicieron burla, pues sabían que ahora estaban cercados por terrores inimaginables, de los cuales no tenían forma de escapar.

Ellos regresaron a su cuarto, y sí al principio los asustaban algunos ruidos, ahora el pavor los había embargado, volteaban hacia uno y otro lado constantemente para verificar que estuvieran solos, el más mínimo ruido ya los alteraba en demasía.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras, un nerviosismo los empezó a inundar, sus corazones latieron aceleradamente y una sensación de que eran vigilados se presentó.

—¿Neblina? —se preguntó Hisagi cuando al bajar la vela y mirar al piso vio que estaban rodeados por un humo blanco.

—Siento que alguien nos sigue. —exclamó Ganju agarrándose del chico de cabello negro que iba enfrente y que se había quedado quieto con una expresión de confusión y miedo en el rostro. Ganju miró hacia el techo y los costados para darse cuenta que no había nadie, pero esa impresión de una mirada fuerte sobre ellos no desapareció.

Ichigo sentía lo mismo, pero después de dar unos cuantos pasos, sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él, podría jurar que había una mano próxima a tocarlo. Sintiendo angustia tomó el crucifijo entre sus manos, justo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteó asustado esperando encontrarse con el dueño de aquella fría mano pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, y toda esa sensación de terror se desvaneció como por arte de magia.

—Aquí ocurre algo raro. —afirmó Hisagi pues también había experimentado esa sensación de estar siendo observado, pero sobre todo que por un momento había creído observar que la neblina se arremolinaba frente a él y empezaba a formar una figura extraña, pero extrañamente esta había desaparecido.

Siguieron en silencio hasta la habitación pero no más tranquilos, pues ahora el miedo los seguiría por un rato más, temían por los oscuros secretos que ocultaban tanto el conde como el castillo. (/1)

Esa noche por cautela Ichigo colocó el crucifijo en la cabecera de su cama, esperando que esa noche no tuviera pesadillas.

**13 de mayo.**

Los chicos apenas y probaron bocado por la mañana, seguían con esa extraña sensación de desesperanza y miedo, miedo a no saber que les aguardaba en el castillo. Optaron por no salir de la habitación esa mañana, así que Ichigo se puso a escribir en su bitácora y luego a leer su libro mientras Hisagi y Ganju platicaban sobre diversos temas evitando el del castillo y su dueño.

Por la tarde y después de comer fueron a la biblioteca para seguir leyendo, no sabían si el conde estaba o no en el castillo y trataban de evitarlo, su sola presencia les producía terror.

Mientras tanto en Inuzuri.

El doctor Isshin caminaba por los pasillos del hospital psiquiátrico, se detuvo frente a la puerta del paciente de cabello rojo. Cuando entró este estaba sentado en la cama y mirando hacia el techo con la mirada fija.

—Hola Renji. —saludó Isshin sentándose en una silla de madera frente a él, pensó que al igual a los días anteriores tampoco le contestaría.

—Hola doctor. —saludó el chico aun mirando al techo. —He estado pensando y quiero pedirle algo, espero me lo pueda conceder. —le dijo bajando la cabeza para verlo. Isshin se sorprendió por su comportamiento tan tranquilo y coherente.

—Dime.

—Quisiera pedirle que me dé azúcar junto con mi comida, aunque sea un poco. —le dijo Renji. Isshin no entendió para que quería el azúcar, pero sabiendo que no era nada que pudiera causarle algún daño, lo aceptó.

—Desde mañana pediré que te den un poco. —respondió Isshin.

—Gracias. —respondió Renji y luego volteó hacia el techo para perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Isshin se quedó observándolo un rato más, tiempo en el que Renji no cambio de posición, luego regresó a su oficina ignorando que su único hijo la pasaba muy mal en hueco Mundo.

Después de que el sol se ocultó, los chicos escucharon los ruidos de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Ya se ha ido el conde. —dijo Hisagi cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo.

El saber que el conde no estaba les producía un gran alivio a los jóvenes y sintiendo la confianza de estar solos decidieron seguir con su búsqueda de una salida pero esta vez optaron por dividirse para abarcar más espacio así que cada uno tomó diferente rumbo.

(1) No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando una fuerte tormenta se presentó, la incesante lluvia acompañada de truenos y relámpagos agregaban un toque macabro al lugar.

Ichigo recorría uno de los pasillos del lado oeste de la planta alta alumbrándose con una vela, probaba a abrir las puertas de los costados pero todas estaban cerradas, gracias a la luz de un relámpago se dio cuenta que al final del pasillo había una puerta de tamaño mayor a las otras y que a la distancia le pareció que estaba arañada, a un lado se hallaba una mesita alta de madera.

—Tal vez esa este abierta. —se dijo, en ese instante un fuerte trueno se escuchó provocándole un sobresalto. Él nunca había sido miedoso, pero la situación que vivía era algo extrema.

Avanzó tres pasos cuando un relámpago iluminó la habitación y por fracciones de segundos le permitió ver la figura de una mujer que estaba de cabeza, con los pies sobre el techo, viéndolo fijamente y que tenía largos cabellos que quizá por efectos de la luna parecían verdes y caían a sus costados por efecto de la gravedad.

Ichigo se quedó paralizado y de pronto empezó a sentirse somnoliento.

Al mismo tiempo Hisagi recorría uno de los pasillos en la planta baja, con cada trueno a relámpago sentía que el corazón se le salía, odió recordar todas las veces que Ganju le platicó que las tormentas eran las escenas idóneas para que salieran los monstruos o asesinos en las películas de terror.

—No seas paranoico. —se regañó así mismo.

Cuando retomó el avance se sorprendió de ver a la distancia un punto de luz, al acercarse un poco vio que era Ganju que estaba parado en el pasillo de brazos caídos, por lo que la tenue luz sólo dejaba verle parte de las piernas.

—Ganju. —dijo sorprendido. —Ganju. —le gritó al no recibir contestación y ver que no se movía, se acercó a él justo en el momento que se presentaba un relámpago, quedó impactado por lo que vio.

Detrás de Ganju había una mujer de cabello rubio que lo abrazaba por atrás, tenía una mano sobre su pecho y otra bajo su cara, que miraba hacia un costado librándole el cuello, el que parecía estar siendo besado por la mujer.

Gracias a otro relámpago vio que la mujer levantaba la vista hacia él y se separaba del cuello de su amigo, dejando ver unos delgados hilos de sangre a través de la comisura de sus labios, de nuevo la oscuridad rodeó el lugar y a Hisagi le entró un miedo terrible, pero trató de tranquilizarse por Ganju, pues tenía que ayudarlo, un fuerte trueno y luego otro relámpago se hicieron presentes, Hisagi esperaba ver a aquella mujer, pero no había nada, así que sin esperar nada más corrió hacia su amigo, se lo hecho al hombro y corrió con él lo más rápido que pudo hacia a sus habitaciones.

Ichigo seguía inmóvil, había perdido la voluntad, ni siquiera cuando vio que aquella extraña mujer se soltaba del techo para caer al piso de pie, trató de moverse, se sentía como atrapado por aquellos ojos grisáceos que lo veían con deseo, la mujer se fue acercando a él, no lo veía por la oscuridad que había pero lo presentía, y no le importó, es más no sabía porque pero lo deseaba, cuando la mujer estaba a pocos pasos de él, un maullido estremecedor se escuchó en el lugar, sólo entonces Ichigo salió de su ensoñación.

El relámpago que iluminó en ese momento la habitación dejó ver a la mujer de voluptuosa figura y de cabello verde cerca de Ichigo y al gato negro sentado en la mesita alta junto a la puerta que los miraba con sus intensos ojos dorados.

Ichigo entonces no se esperó a comprobar si lo que veía era realidad o producto de su miedo y corrió despavorido hacia su habitación sin mirar atrás. (/1)

—Eres una aguafiestas…Yoruichi. —dijo la mujer de cabello verde divertida. Luego volteó a mirar al gato quien envuelto en una densa neblina empezaba a tomar figura humana.

—Sabes que esta prohibido. —dijo una mujer morena, de cabello morado y ojos dorados, sentada en el espacio que antes ocupaba el gato. —Y no te conviene hacerlo enojar.

—Eso lo dices porque eres su favorita y sabes que al final te lo dará a ti. —dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos. —todo te lo da a ti. —dijo con reproche.

Yoruichi sonrió con burla, sí, sólo ella recibía los favores del conde.

—Creo que esta noche sólo una de nosotros quedó satisfecha. —dijo la mujer de ojos grises para luego reír a carcajadas, Yoruichi la imitó.

**15 de mayo.**

El día anterior los chicos habían permanecido en su habitación todo el día pues lo que habían experimentado anteriormente los había dejado en un estado permanente de terror, no se atrevían ni siquiera a ir a la biblioteca, por lo que fue en su habitación donde hablaron con el conde de algunos detalles sobre un cargamento que él quería hacer.

Ganju se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, por ello él no se había enterado de nada de lo ocurrido y Hisagi e Ichigo prefirieron no decirle nada después, no hasta estar seguros que había pasado.

Pero por la tarde, después de que Ganju se había bañado pudieron observar en él pequeños círculos rojos en su cuello, justo en el lugar donde la mujer parecía haberlo besado. Entonces tanto Ichigo como Hisagi tuvieron que aceptar que aquello no había sido un sueño ni era producto de su miedo, que todo era real y que su amigo estaba siendo víctima de aquellas mujeres infernales.

Acordaron que lo tendrían vigilado y que no lo dejarían sólo.

Este día había pasado normalmente, bueno lo más normal que se podía sabiendo que estaban en un castillo habitado por vampiros sedientos de sangre.

Por la tarde Ganju quiso seguir buscando una salida, pero sus amigos inventaron mil excusas para no hacerlo, por lo que ahora él dormía en su habitación y los chicos estaban en la sala.

Pero las desgracias sólo necesitan un momento de descuido o una fracción de segundo para ocurrir.

Ichigo y Hisagi no supieron en qué momento se descuidaron o como lo hizo, pero Ganju salió sin ser visto u oído de aquellas habitaciones que representaban su seguridad, tanto física como emocional. Al darse cuenta de ello, los chicos decidieron salir a buscarlo, esta vez los dos juntos, tanta era la angustia por su amigo que a Ichigo se le olvido colocarse el crucifijo de nuevo en el cuello como lo tenía pensado.

La negra noche sorprendió a los muchachos buscando por los pasillos del castillo a su amigo perdido, y a Ganju parado frente a una antigua puerta sin saber cómo o porque estaba ahí.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —se preguntó Ganju mirando en todas direcciones, esa noche la luna resplandecía en el cielo con intensidad y los rayos lunares se colaban por el castillo, lo que permitía tener un poco de visibilidad, pues él no llevaba una vela consigo. También se preguntaba porque estaba tan cansado. —¿Qué habrá ahí? —se preguntó al ver la puerta arañada, la curiosidad le ganó y empujó la puerta para abrirla, estaba muy pesada y tardó un poco, pero al final cedió ante la fuerza del chico y se abrió lo suficiente para que él pudiera entrar.

En penumbras pudo distinguir que la habitación estaba casi en ruinas, había muebles tirados, otros quemados al igual que un pedazo de pared y otros muy empolvados. En una mesita encontró un quinqué y unos fósforos, con ellos prendió el quinqué para alumbrarse.

Se asombró al ver que en la habitación había restos de lo que parecía una lucha, pues había restos de flechas y de espadas tiradas en el piso, quiso agarrar una pero se desbarato con el contacto, también habían manchas de lo que le pareció que era sangre.

Esquivando objetos tirados llegó hasta un espejo grande, bueno en realidad era sólo el marco pues el espejo estaba hecho pedacitos en el piso, caminó unos pasos más y llegó a un cuadro grande, al acercar la luz vio que era pintado a mano y que el lienzo estaba desgarrado, con una mano alzó la parte del lienzo desprendida y distinguió a un hombre de piel pálida, cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos grises.

—El conde. —dijo sorprendido, aunque mucho más joven seguía teniendo un aire parecido. Luego con curiosidad levantó el otro pedazo de tela, al empatarlo con el del cuadro se quedó sin aliento. —Rukia. —exclamó con miedo pues la pintura mostraba a una joven de tez blanca, de cabello negro hasta los hombros y con un mechón en el frente, tenía los ojos azules. No tenía dudas, aunque Rukia tenía ahora otro peinado y los ojos violetas, el parecido entre ella y la mujer de la pintura era sorprendente. Bajó el quinqué un poco para leer la leyenda que tenía el cuadro en la parte de abajo.

—"Príncipes Byakuya y Hisana Kuchiki, un amor eterno". —leyó Ganju y de golpe el recuerdo de la cara de asombro que puso el conde cuando Ichigo le enseñó la foto de su novia le llegó a la memoria. Y entonces un presentimiento se hizo presente. —Tengo que decirle a Ichigo. —dijo Ganju y salió corriendo del lugar para avisar a su amigo que probablemente el conde estaba interesado en conocer a Rukia.

Mientras tanto Ichigo y Hisagi habían llegado a la habitación que quedaba arriba de la del conde, aquella por la que él había salido noches atrás, de nueva cuenta escucharon ruidos y se asomaron por la ventana para volver a descubrir aquella espantosa escena del conde reptando por el muro de cabeza.

—Vámonos. —dijo Hisagi al perder de vista al conde, no queria estar ahí cuando el regresara, además le urgia encontrar a Ganju.

Ellos siguieron recorriendo el castillo, tratando de abrir puerta tras puerta, pero sin éxito, finalmente llegaron al comienzo de una escalera localizada en un punto apartado de la primera planta, donde no habían explorado, al final de esta había una puerta así que subieron hasta ella e intentaron abrirla, finalmente la puerta cedió y ellos pudieron entrar.

Estaban en una habitación muy amplia que tenía varias ventanas que daban al oeste, se asomaron por ellas, también daban a una gran precipicio, entonces comprendieron que el castillo estaba construido al borde de un gran peñón, por lo que sólo había una posible salida, la puerta principal.

La habitación les resultaba acogedora, ya que estaba muy iluminada por la luz de la luna, además de tener varios muebles que se veían antiguos pero cómodos, también tenía una chimenea.

Como los chicos estaban cansados decidieron sentarse cada uno en un sillón, para recuperar energías y luego emprenderían la búsqueda, pero esto no fue necesario ya que tiempo después Ganju se presentó en la habitación, iba todo agitado, señal de que había recorrido todo el castillo corriendo.

Él se sentó en una silla para descansar, los chicos lo regañaron por salir sólo y sin avisar, pero él se defendió diciendo que no se acordaba de nada, que en un momento estaba durmiendo en su cama y cuando despertó estaba de pie frente a una puerta, los chicos entonces no le dijeron más nada. Ganju estaba por platicar su descubrimiento en ese cuarto, pero repentinamente el sueño se fue apoderando de los tres, y los parpados empezaban a cerrárseles.

Ellos se acordaron de la advertencia del conde pero les daba gusto ignorarla.

Al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos, había frente a ellos tres mujeres, la de en medio era una mujer morena de ojos dorados que llevaba un largo vestido de gasa negro con un pronunciado escote y una gran abertura en ambos lados de las piernas, la de la derecha era una mujer de cabello verde lima y ojos grises, también llevaba un vestido largo de gasa pero blanco, la mujer de la izquierda era rubia de ojos azules también vestida de blanco, las tres eran muy bellas y voluptuosas.

Las de los costados se reían y cuchicheaban a la de en medio.

—Anda, hazlo, no se enojara. —la incitaban la rubia y la de cabello verde.

Los tres chicos desde el sillón en el que se encontraba cada uno, las miraba a la vez fascinados y temerosos. Las chicas empezaron a acercárseles, la rubia se acercó sonriendo hacia Ganju, la de cabello verde a Hisagi y finalmente la morena a Ichigo.

Había algo en ellas que les producía inquietud y a la vez anhelo y un miedo atroz. Ellos no entendían porque pero en su corazón sentían el deseo ardiente y perverso de ser besados por esas mujeres, al parecer ellas se dieron cuenta de eso porque se echaron a reír cínicamente.

La primera en moverse fue la rubia quien se sentó a horcajadas sobre Ganju y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con las dos manos, él sólo se dejaba querer mientras ella le sonreía con lujuria, luego comenzó a besarlo en el pecho hasta llegar a la boca, Ganju correspondió de forma voraz a sus besos, era algo más fuerte que él, la deseaba con locura.

La chica de cabello verde se rió al ver a su compañera y no quiso quedarse atrás, así que se aproximó a Hisagi y lo tiró en el sillón a lo largo, luego se posicionó sobre él, le tomó los brazos y se los llevó un poco más arriba de la cabeza sujetándolos fuertemente con una mano para someterlo, claro que era innecesario, ya que él no tenía ni intenciones de alejarla, es más ya ansiaba el contacto de sus suculentos y rojos labios, en ese momento para él no existía nadie más, sólo su creciente pasión por esa chica de ojos grises, pero a ella le gustaba jugar y sólo se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios sin rozarlos provocándole cada vez más ansiedad, cuando tuvo la suficiente diversión comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras lo acaricia con la otra mano por todo su cuerpo.

Yoruichi seguía de pie mirando a Ichigo, quien ahora veía a sus amigos seducidos totalmente por aquellas mujeres, él todavía tenía un poco más de conciencia y se preguntaba con aflicción si él también caería en la lujuria que esas mujeres despertaban y traicionaría el amor que sentía por Rukia.

—Hazlo, no te quedes ahí. —escuchó que la mujer rubia le decía a la de cabello morado, en un momento que dejó de besar a Ganju. Y luego vio con pesar que la rubia sonrió cruelmente dejando ver dos afilados colmillos, se volteó hacia Ganju y acercándose lentamente a él, le clavó los colmillos en el cuello, pero a él pareció no dolerle y que lo estaba disfrutando.

La mujer que estaba con Hisagi también dejó lo que estaba haciendo, para disgusto y desesperación del chico.

—No te reprimas, son tan exquisitos. —dijo con lujuria, y al igual que la rubia se sonrió dejando ver sus largos y blancos colmillos para después clavarlos en el cuello de Hisagi.

Yoruichi se aproximó a Ichigo mientras él la veía con agonizante expectación, cuando estuvo en frente se inclinó sobre él.

—Tranquilo, te gustará. —le susurró con sensualidad dejándole sentir su aliento, que en un sentido era dulce como la miel y que le hizo sentir nervioso, pero con un matiz acre, como de olor a sangre, debajo de aquella dulzura que le repugnaba.

Ella ladeó el cuello y se lamió los labios como un animal, dejó ver sus colmillos blancos, luego bajó más la cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura del cuello del chico de cabello naranja, entonces se detuvo e Ichigo pudo oír el chasquido de su lengua al lamerse los labios y sus dientes, notó su aliento sobre su cuello y este comenzó a hormigueársele, luego sintió el contacto de sus labios sobre su cuello y las puntas duras de dos dientes afilados que se posaron y quedaron ahí.

Ichigo cerró los ojos con estática languidez y esperó, esperó con el corazón palpitante...

* * *

**—El gato y la extraña mujer si resultaron ser Yoruichi, quise aprovechar su capacidad de transformarse en gato para la historia.**

**—Las otras mujeres yo creo que ya saben quiénes son también, pero si no en el próximo capítulo se los digo.**

**—Tal vez las escenas finales daban pie a un lemon o lime, pero la verdad no soy afecta a ellos, por lo que preferí hacerlo de una forma más sutil.**

* * *

**Saludos…**


	5. Tristeza

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Drácula de Bram Stoker. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Contiene Ooc.**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR: ****HOTARU SATURN BLACK, ****Esmeraldaxx200, Akisa, Ryunna-san y Yunna-san, ****Kureimy, Yuko, ****Amelie-ru14ku13.**

* * *

**EL PRINCIPE DE LA NOCHE**

**CAPÍTULO V.- Tristeza.**

Yoruichi se aproximó a Ichigo mientras él la veía con agonizante expectación, cuando estuvo en frente se inclinó sobre él.

—Tranquilo, te gustará. —le susurró con sensualidad dejándole sentir su aliento, que en un sentido era dulce como la miel y que le hizo sentir nervioso, pero con un matiz acre, como de olor a sangre, debajo de aquella dulzura que le repugnaba.

Ella ladeó el cuello y se lamió los labios como un animal, dejó ver sus colmillos blancos, luego bajó más la cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura del cuello del chico de cabello naranja, entonces se detuvo e Ichigo pudo oír el chasquido de su lengua al lamerse los labios y sus dientes, notó su aliento sobre su cuello y este comenzó a hormigueársele, luego sintió el contacto de sus labios sobre su cuello y las puntas duras de dos dientes afilados que se posaron y quedaron ahí.

Ichigo cerró los ojos con estática languidez y esperó, esperó con el corazón palpitante. Ichigo cerró los ojos esperando el momento en que ella clavara sus dientes.

—Deténganse ahora mismo. —la voz fría de Byakuya se escuchó en la habitación, no había gritado, sin embargo su voz detonaba fuerza y furia. Las mujeres de inmediato se alejaron de sus presas.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y vio a la mujer rubia y a la de cabello verde arrinconadas en una esquina, el miedo se podía observar en sus ojos. Yoruichi se había quedado en su lugar viendo hacia Byakuya, por lo que él no pudo ver su rostro sereno, pero si vio en Byakuya la ira dibujada en su rostro, jamás se imaginó verlo alterado de esa manera. Quiso moverse para ir con sus amigos que seguían inmóviles, pero no pudo, todavía se sentía algo somnoliento y cansado.

—¿Por qué osaron desobedecerme? —preguntó Byakuya mirando alternadamente a las mujeres para luego mirar fijamente a Yoruichi.

—Sólo queríamos jugar un rato. —dijo ella divertida. —Estábamos aburridas. Además ese hombre se ve muy apetecible. —dijo Yoruichi lamiéndose los labios. —quería saborear sus labios. —dijo de forma provocativa.

El conde de inmediato se acercó a ella y la tomó con fuerza por el cabello, jalando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Sabes que lo tienes prohibido. —le dijo de forma autoritaria. —No te le acerques otra vez.

—Pero si tú no amas, nunca lo has hecho. —gritó la rubia.

—Rangiku. —le susurró la chica de cabello verde. —lo harás enojar.

—Pero es la verdad Nell. —replicó Matsumoto.

—Claro que he amado, tu misma te has dado cuenta. —respondió viendo a Yoruichi. Ella sonrió juguetonamente y rodeando el cuello de Byakuya con sus manos lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo con intensidad.

Ichigo sintió nauseas. Las mujeres veían con envidia, ella era su favorita a pesar de que ellas intentaban complacerlo en todo.

—Pero no como a ella. —le susurró Yoruichi al conde mientras se separaban. Pero no le importaba, ella tampoco lo amaba como lo amó a él. Simplemente cada uno veía en el otro a la "persona" ideal para satisfacer su libido, aunque claro que el conde era egoísta y posesivo, y eso a ella le gustaba, y por eso buscaba la menor oportunidad para provocarlo, porque después de eso, disfrutaba más de una noche de placer.

—Pero no es justo que nosotros no toquemos nada. —chilló la mujer de cabello verde.

—Está bien, cuando terminé con ellos serán suyos y podrán hacer lo que quieran con ellos. —les dijo Byakuya, logrando tensar a Ichigo.

En ese instante un débil sollozó inundó el lugar, Ichigo buscó con la mirada encontrando en la mano del conde un sacó con algo pequeño adentro. El conde lo arrojó al suelo y su contenido volvió a llorar y comenzó a moverse.

—Eso es para ustedes. —dijo el conde. Las chicas enseguida rodearon el saco con risas macabras y un brillo de deseo en sus ojos, la que se llamaba Nell abrió el saco y metió la mano para alzar lo que había adentro, Ichigo vio con horror como tomaba de por las piernas a un niño como de un año. Cerró los ojos no pudiendo soportar aquello.

—También llévense a ese, ya no hay nada que hacer por él. —escuchó decir al conde, su corazón latió con miedo y abrió los ojos, las mujeres ya no estaban, tampoco el cuerpo de Ganju.

Quiso moverse, pero de nuevo fue inútil, su cuerpo ya no respondía, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar de dolor, de miedo y de impotencia mientras caía en la inconciencia.

**IOIOIOIOIO**

**16 de mayo.**

_Era de noche cuando regresaban del cine, habían asistido con su grupo de amigos, pero al salir del cine todos tomaron rumbos distintos, excepto Ichigo que se ofreció a llevar a Rukia a su casa. Desde que la había visto en aquella fiesta había sentido algo raro por ella, y ahora que la conocía mejor eso raro se había convertido en amor, sin embargo no se atrevía a confesársele por miedo a ser rechazado._

_Ellos caminaban despacio disfrutando la brisa nocturna que jugaba con los suaves cabellos azabaches de ella, a la que parecía no disgustarle aquello y que mientras caminaba de vez en cuando miraba al cielo para contemplar la luna y las estrellas que resplandecían con fuerza._

_Ichigo sólo la contemplaba a ella, sus ojos tenían un misterioso brillo bajo la luz de la luna, y toda ella mantenía un poderoso efecto sobre él._

_De pronto unas nubes grises surcaron el firmamento y unas pequeñas gotas de agua fría se precipitaron hacia el piso._

—_Es mejor que corramos a refugiarnos. —señaló Ichigo cuando sintió la llovizna._

—_Sí. —dijo Rukia y los dos comenzaron a caminar, pero la pequeña llovizna se convirtió en un fuerte aguacero, empapándolos. _

_El piso estaba resbaloso y los zapatos de ella no ayudaban mucho, así que mientras corrían Rukia terminó resbalándose y cayendo al suelo de rodillas._

—_¡Ay! —se quejó ella._

_Ichigo enseguida corrió a ayudarla, y al ver que le dolían las rodillas la cargó en su espalda hasta llegar a un pequeño techo para resguardarse._

—_Gracias. —le dijo sonrojada cuando la depositó cuidadosamente sobre el piso. El espacio era tan reducido que sus sólo faltaban centímetros para que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Ichigo vio sus ojos violetas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entre abiertos._

—_De…de nada. —respondió nervioso, con el pulso acelerado. La lluvia todavía seguía cayendo y el viento soplando. Rukia comenzó a tiritar por el frio. Ichigo se llenó de valor y la rodeó con sus brazos en un poderoso abrazo, arriesgándose a ser golpeado._

—_¿Qué…que haces? —preguntó confundida, pegada a su pecho._

—_Tratando de quitarte el frio. —respondió él. Rukia podía escuchar el corazón acelerado de Ichigo, ¿o acaso era el suyo? Porque desde hacía tiempo su corazón latía acelerado cuando lo veía._

_Poco a poco el frio desapareció dándole espacio a una sensación cálida y reconfortante, Ichigo bajó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ella la alzaba para verlo. Miradas violetas y miel se encontraron, esta vez había algo más ahí, amor, deseo, pasión. Ichigo la soltó, sólo para tomar su cara con sus manos, ella se puso de puntitas y él se inclinó, luego se fundieron en un beso, en un dulce y muy deseado beso._

_Esa noche la lluvia había unido sus corazones…_

Ichigo se removió en su cama cuando sintió los rayos del sol entrar por su ventana, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara pues había despertado con el recuerdo de la primera vez que besó a Rukia, pero inmediatamente las imágenes de la noche anterior lo atormentaron, se levantó de la cama y vio que traía la misma ropa y zapatos.

—Quizá fue un sueño. —se dijo. Tenía que serlo.

—Ichigo. —la voz preocupada de Hisagi y su semblante aterrado le hizo ver que no había sido un sueño.

—Ganju…

—No esta. —dijo con preocupación. —lo busqué pero no está por ningún lado. —dijo angustiado Hisagi.

"_También llévense a ese, ya no hay nada que hacer por él"_

Las duras palabras de Byakuya resonaron en la mente de Ichigo.

—Él está muerto. —declaró Ichigo mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo. Hisagi se recargó de la pared para evitar caerse y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Ganju, su amigo, había muerto, había sido asesinado por aquellas mujeres. Los embargó el dolor, la tristeza, pero también un sentimiento de impotencia, de desolación y de desesperanza.

¿Qué podían hacer ellos por su amigo?, nada, ni siquiera tenían un cuerpo al cual llorar o enterrar. ¿Qué le dirían a su familia? ¿Acaso podrían salir ellos de ahí?

Los dos compartían esos sentimientos, por lo que no se reprimieron y lloraron amargamente, lloraron por haber perdido a un gran amigo, por la manera tan cruel en que lo hicieron y por no poder hacer nada para evitar correr el mismo destino que él.

¿Qué podrían hacer ellos, simples humanos, en contra del conde Byakuya? ¿Cómo se enfrentarían a ese ser infernal?

Esa tarde cuando Byakuya regresó no les dijo ni una palabra sobre su amigo, no le importaba. Y ellos no se atrevieron a reclamarle nada, estaban a su merced.

**19 de mayo.**

Los días anteriores no se habían atrevido a salir de su cuarto, habían caído en depresión por la muerte de su amigo y pánico por lo que les aguardaba.

Optaron por dormir en la misma habitación y hacer pequeños turnos para hacer guardias y cuando le tocaba a Hisagi, Ichigo lo obligaba a usar el crucifijo, no quería arriesgarse a perderlo a él también, pues de los dos él era al que había mordido una de las mujeres vampiro.

Pero este día Ichigo se dispuso a no dejarse vencer por el miedo y no caer en el conformismo sobre su destino.

Así que infundiéndole ánimos a Hisagi, se aventuraron otra vez a buscar una salida, pero no encontraron ninguna, las puertas seguían cerradas, incluso aquella habitación donde se presentaron las mujeres la otra noche estaba cerrada por dentro, de todas maneras no tenían la intención de regresar ahí.

Antes del atardecer estaban de regreso en sus habitaciones.

En la noche Byakuya los visitó en sus habitaciones y como era su costumbre los acompañó a cenar, esta vez en silencio.

—Ahora me gustaría que por favor escriba algunas cartas. —pidió el conde de forma amable a Ichigo, cuando terminó de cenar.

Ichigo quería negarse, pero eso significaría ponerse contra el conde y eso no era bueno, lo único que le quedaba era mostrarse complaciente y ganar tiempo para encontrar una forma de escapar, antes que le dejara de ser útil al conde.

—Claro, ¿a quienes las dirijo y que debo poner? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Al señor Yamamoto, en una escriba que su trabajo aquí ya está terminado y que pronto se marchara, en otra que saldrá al día siguiente de la fecha señalada en la carta y la última que ha llegado a Las Noches. —señaló Byakuya con tranquilidad.

—¿Y qué fechas debo poner? —preguntó Ichigo, Hisagi observaba desde su lugar.

Byakuya meditó un momento antes de responder.

—La primera féchela con el doce de junio, la segunda el diecinueve de junio y la tercera con el veintinueve de junio.

—Que pasen buena noche. —dijo Byakuya al despedirse de ellos, después de que Ichigo le entregara las cartas redactadas.

—Ichigo. —exclamó Hisagi angustiado.

—Lo sé. —dijo Ichigo viéndolo. —ahora ya sabemos el tiempo que nos queda de vida. —susurró casi sin aliento.

**23 de mayo.**

Para los chicos las cosas seguían igual, haciendo guardias por la noche para evitar ser sorprendidos por las vampiresas, buscando una salida en el día. Y con la tristeza de haber perdido a un amigo, eso era algo con lo que tendrían que aprender a vivir. Al Conde no lo habían visto.

Mientras tanto en Karakura.

Rukia y Orihime se encontraban de nuevo en aquella cafetería, a la que iban para platicar.

—Rukia, de nuevo traes esa cara triste. —comentó Orihime mientras depositaba en la mesa la taza con café. Rukia suspiró antes de probar su café.

—Es que no sé nada de Ichigo. —dijo depositando la taza en la mesa. —Ya estoy muy preocupada. —comentó mirando como la taza giraba por la acción de sus manos. —lo extraño mucho. —dijo con la voz quebrada.

—Tranquila, de seguro todo está bien, sólo que a lo mejor en esa ciudad no hay teléfonos y por eso no se comunica contigo. —la animó su amiga.

—Ojala tengas razón, y espero que a veces el miedo que sintió o signifique nada. —dijo ella recordando que hace una noches despertó sobresaltada y gritando el nombre de Ichigo, había tenido una pesadilla en la que él estaba a punto de morir.

—Lo que necesitas es tranquilizarte. —le dijo Orihime. —pronto iré a Rukongai a visitar a mi madre, así que quiero que vengas conmigo. —le dijo Orihime.

—Pero no puedo por mi trabajo. —respondió ella.

—En julio hay vacaciones y puedes ir. —dijo la chica de ojos grises. —así que no hay excusas, te servirá para distraerte.

—Está bien. —aceptó Rukia, quizá para esa fecha Ichigo ya habría regresado y los dos podrían ir a Rukongai, a lo mejor hasta de luna de miel. Esa idea le agradó a Rukia, por lo que sonrió.

**25 de mayo.**

En Inuzuri.

Isshin hacia su habitual recorrido por su hospital viendo a sus pacientes. Ahora era el turno de su paciente favorito, Renji.

Cuando entró a la habitación lo vio parado frente a la pequeña ventana de barrotes. Con cuidado se acercó a él.

—¿Qué haces Renji? —le preguntó.

El nombrado volteó a verlo.

—Esperando. —le respondió. Isshin pudo observar que en la ventana había un poco de azúcar regada, eso le intrigó.

—¿Qué esperas? — Renji regresó a su actividad, no le interesaba platicar con el doctor Isshin.

—La vida. —respondió el chico de pelo rojo, minutos después.

Isshin no comprendió su respuesta, no lo haría hasta tiempo después. Al ver que su paciente seguía en su actividad, lo dejó solo, por lo que no vio cuando una mosca se posó en la ventana, atraída por la azúcar y Renji hábilmente la agarraba entre sus dedos, para luego llevársela a la boca. Luego otra mosca bajó a comer y también fue apresada por Renji, pero esta vez la guardó en una pequeña cajita de cartón debajo de su cama.

**28 de mayo.**

Esa mañana los chicos escucharon mucho ruido afuera del castillo, así que fueron a asomarse por una de las ventanas que daba al patio.

Vieron un grupo de hombres acampando en los terrenos del castillo.

—Son cíngaros. —comentó Ichigo. —son gitanos de esta región. —aclaró al ver que Hisagi no había entendido. —Son gente sin miedo y religión, y sólo hablan lengua gitana. —agregó.

—¿y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó asombrado el chico de cabello negro.

—Lo leí en uno de los libros de la biblioteca. —agregó Ichigo con un aire arrogante, al sentir que sabía más que su amigo.

—Tal vez ellos puedan ayudarnos. —comentó Hisagi. —ellos podrían enviar nuestras cartas. —dijo con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Entonces hay que hacer las cartas y luego buscar la forma de comunicarnos con ellos. —propuso Ichigo.

Así lo hicieron, Hisagi le escribió una carta a su madre para informarle que estaba bien, no quería preocuparla y mucho menos que creyera que se había vuelto loco si le dijera que estaba en el castillo de un vampiro. Ichigo le escribió una carta a Yamamoto, saludándolo y pidiéndole que se comunicara con Rukia, a ella le había escrito en esa forma de clave que le gustaba utilizar a Rukia y que a él tanto le disgustaba, pero que ahora agradecía conocer, por eso a ella si le contaba toda la verdad.

Después mediante señas y después de un rato lograron darle las cartas a un cíngaro y pedirle que las llevara al correo.

Regresaron a su cuarto con la esperanza de que pronto fueran a ayudarles. Ichigo aprovechó para escribir en su bitácora los últimos acontecimientos.

Por la noche Byakuya llegó a verlos con unos papeles en la mano, ellos palidecieron al notar que eran sus cartas.

—Los cíngaros me han dado estas cartas que no se de quien son. —comentó Byakuya con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a ellos. —Veamos. —dijo abriendo una de las cartas. —Esta es de mi amigo Hisagi. —dijo leyendo el contenido. —Esta es de mi estimado amigo Ichigo. —dijo después de leer la otra.

Esas palabras sonaban tan falsas y les causaba repulsión a los chicos.

Pero cuando Byakuya abrió la última, su cara mostró enfado y un brillo siniestro en sus ojos.

—¿Pero qué es esto? Es una infamia. —dijo enojado mientras rompía la carta con los extraños garabatos en ella. —No está firmada así que no vale la pena. —dijo un poco más calmado. —estas cartas como son de ustedes las enviare con gusto. —dijo Byakuya.

Luego de que los chicos cerraron las cartas en un nuevo sobre, el conde salió de la habitación. Ellos escucharon que la llave giraba lentamente, Ichigo se paró unos minutos después para comprobar que estaban encerrados con llave.

**31 de mayo.**

Los días pasaban iguales para los chicos, aunque cada día poco a poco perdían la esperanza de salir con vida del castillo.

Este día Ichigo y Hisagi se dieron cuenta que la maleta de Ichigo había desaparecido junto con su ropa y algunas notas que tenía sobre las rutas de viaje de Karakura a Hueco Mundo.

—De seguro lo hizo el conde. —comentó Hisagi. Eso era muy obvio.

—Pero la pregunta es para que quiere mi ropa. —dijo Ichigo, imaginándose que no sería nada bueno.

**5 de junio.**

En Inuzuri Isshin seguía ajeno a la situación tan delicada que vivía su hijo, sin embargo ya estaba preocupado por la falta de noticias suyas.

—Mi estúpido hijo siempre causando problemas. —dijo Isshin sentado tras su escritorio, viendo una fotografía familiar. No lo dudó más y llamó por teléfono a Rukia.

—Hola. —saludó la dulce voz de su futura hija al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Rukia, espero no molestarte. —dijo Isshin.

—Tú nunca molestas Isshin. —respondió ella alegre.

—Sólo quería saber si tienes noticias de Ichigo.

—El señor Yamamoto me acaba de llamar para decirme que le llegó una carta de Ichigo, dice que está bien pero que tardara en regresar. —le comentó Rukia. Esa noticia tranquilizó al angustiado padre, así como lo hizo antes con Rukia.

Después de conversar un rato, Isshin y Rukia se despidieron. Y él fue a ver Renji, pues su caso le parecía muy interesante.

—No lo toques, es mío. —escuchó la voz alterada de Renji cuando llegó al cuarto.

—Pero sólo quiero ver. —dijo Omaeda. Isshin se apresuró a entrar.

En el cuarto estaba Renji sosteniendo una caja de cartón con fuerza entre sus brazos, Omaeda trataba de quitársela y él no se dejaba.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Isshin. Omaeda se alejó de Renji.

—No me deja ver lo que tiene en esa caja. —explicó el hombre.

—Porque es mío. —interrumpió Renji. —Sólo dejare que lo vea el doctor. —dijo decidido.

Isshin se le quedó observando, en el tiempo que llevaba ahí pudo distinguir que Renji poseía unos rasgos muy característicos, egoísmo, reserva y resolución.

Isshin le indicó a Omaeda que los dejara solos.

—Ahora si puedes mostrarme lo que tienes. —le dijo Isshin a Renji. Él sonrió y se acercó a él.

Cuando abrió la caja Isshin se sorprendió y se asqueó, al ver una gran cantidad de moscas dentro, pegadas a lo que parecía azúcar y restos de comida.

—("Así que para eso querías el azúcar"). —pensó el doctor.

—Estas son mis moscas. —dijo con orgullo el chico de cabello rojo tapando nuevamente la caja. —me gusta cuidarlas. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—("Bien, ese es otro de sus rasgos, le gusta cuidar de los animales"). —pensó Isshin con cierta ternura por ver que se preocupaba por esos bichos. —Pero Renji, no puedes tener tantas moscas, me temo que tendrás que deshacerte de ellos. —le dijo Isshin.

Temió que reaccionara de forma violenta como otras veces, pero para su sorpresa él se mostró tranquilo.

—Está bien. —respondió él. —pero concédame un plazo de tres días, luego de eso me desharé de ellas. —pidió Renji.

—Muy bien, te daré esos tres días. —respondió Isshin, no podía negarle eso después de la forma en la que lo había pedido.

**17 de junio.**

Esa mañana después de desayunar Ichigo se sentó a escribir en su bitácora y Hisagi a leer un libro de como curtir chiles, ya no sabía que más leer.

El ruido de los cascos de caballos en el patio y de voces extrañas, los interrumpieron. Enseguida corrieron a asomarse a una ventana.

Con alegría vieron entrar a dos carretas tiradas por ocho caballos, y guiándolos iban dos personas. Se imaginaron que las puertas se abrirían para recibirlos, así que quisieron bajar a la entrada principal, pero se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de que su puerta estaba cerrada. De nuevo se asomaron por la ventana y les hicieron señas, ellos representaban la posibilidad de salir de ahí.

Pero uno de los cíngaros se acercó a ellos y les dijo algo, luego los hombres de la carreta se echaron a reír y no volvieron a prestarle atención a Hisagi e Ichigo.

Ellos vieron como esos hombres descargaban grandes cajas rectangulares de madera y con asas de gruesas cuerdas.

—¿Para que querrá el conde esas cajas? —preguntó Hisagi.

—No lo sé pero son muchas. —respondió Ichigo. Después de la número veinte había perdido la cuenta.

Ellos siguieron insistiendo en llamar la atención de esos hombres sin éxito.

Cuando estuvieron descargadas todas las cajas, el cíngaro les dio dinero y ellos se subieron a sus carretas. Poco después, el ruido de los caballos y los latigazos se perdían a lo lejos, así como se perdía, otra vez, la posibilidad de Ichigo y Hisagi de salir del castillo.

Sólo esperaban encontrar una salida antes de que su tiempo se agotara y esas vampiresas fueran a reclamar su sangre.

* * *

**Saludos…**


	6. Escape

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Drácula de Bram Stoker. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Contiene Ooc.

* * *

**GRACIAS: Shanafate: **gracias por leer la historia,**Akisa: **Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por leerla y comentarla, **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Sí, pobre Ganju, es que esta historia se presta para saciar mi obsesión del ByaYoru XD, espero te guste este capítulo,**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san: **Gracias por leer y comentar,** Amelie-ru14ku13: **gracias por comentar y pronto se descubrirá quien es la persona que es importante para Yoruichi,**Kureimy: **Sí, a Yoruichi le fue mejor con el malvado y sexi Byakun, ¡qué buena eres haciendo predicciones!,** Gumita Cleon: **Hola me alegra mucho saber que la historia te ha gustado, gracias por leer y comentar,** ALEXZHA: **Aquí te dejo ya la continuación, espero te guste, **E.S.D.L.M.N: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me da alegra saber que la historia ha sido de tu agrado.

Disculpen la demora, pero mi otro fic acaparó mi atención, mi tiempo y mi inspiración.

* * *

**EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA NOCHE**

**CAPÍTULO VI.-Escape.**

**18 de junio. Inuzuri.**

Isshin caminaba por los pasillos de su hospital, acababa de salir de ver a un paciente que sufría de esquizofrenia paranoide, su familia no tuvo más remedio que recluirlo ahí ya que no paraba de gritar que ellos lo tenían secuestrado, de hecho muchas veces la policía había ido a investigar a su casa.

Isshin se lamentaba de la situación del paciente, pues apenas tenía treinta años, pero le aliviaba un poco saber que ese día estaba tranquilo.

Llegó a la habitación de quien era su paciente favorito, eso estaba mal, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar que su caso le pareciera fascinante por sus contradictorios cambios de humor.

Días anteriores se mostró enfadado varias veces, además nuevamente pronunciaba cosas que Isshin no entendía, como que esperaba la vida.

Isshin entró en la habitación y se alegró de verlo calmado viendo por la ventana.

—Renji ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? —le preguntó de pie y manteniendo su distancia, no podía darse el lujo de confiarse.

El mencionado volteó a verlo.

—Bien. —respondió. —Me siento satisfecho. —dijo tocando su estómago. Una bandeja de comida estaba sobre una silla, así que Isshin infirió que lo decía porque acababa de desayunar.

—¿Ya te has deshecho de las moscas? —preguntó el doctor.

—Sí. —respondió el chico con una sonrisa y luego se acercó a su cama para sacar de la parte de abajo una caja de zapatos. —Mire. —le indicó al doctor mostrándole brevemente el contenido de la caja, la cual ya contenía menos moscas.

Sin embargo Isshin se asombró de ver que Renji tenía otra caja con arañas dentro, seguramente así se deshacía de las moscas.

—¿No son bellas? —preguntó Renji mientras volvía a guardar las arañas bajo la cama.

—Sí. —se limitó a responder Isshin. Le causaba ternura el amor que Renji sentía por los animales.

Renji volvió a ponerse frente a la ventana y colocó restos de comida, y ahí espero a que más moscas llegaran.

Isshin salió de la habitación.

**20 de Junio. En algún lugar de Hueco Mundo.**

Un hombre con una larga gabardina negra caminaba a través de las ruinas de lo que fuera un castillo, en una mano llevaba una espada de plata y en la otra una estaca de madera.

Observaba atentamente a su alrededor para evitar ser una presa. Sintió algo detrás de él y giró a tiempo para ver a ese hombre de cabello negro, ojos rojos y piel pálida abalanzarse furioso contra él y enseñándole sus filosos colmillos.

El hombre pudo detener el ataque del vampiro protegiéndose con la estaca de madera, pero el vampiro poseía mucha fuerza por lo que estaba a punto de hacerlo caer al suelo, sin embargo con un hábil movimiento el hombre logró producirle un pequeño corte en el brazo al vampiro con la espada, por el dolor que producía la herida, ya que la espada parecía quemarle la piel, el vampiro se alejó unos pasos y el hombre pudo con un sólo movimiento cortarle la cabeza.

El cuerpo del vampiro cayó al suelo y su cabeza rodó por los escombros. El hombre se apresuró a prenderle fuego a sus restos.

—Este tampoco es el que buscaba. —dijo el hombre saliendo de las ruinas. —Espero alguna vez encontrarte. —susurró mientras recogía el sombrero que se le había caído al principio de la pelea con ese ser inmortal.

**23 de junio. En el castillo.**

Los días parecían un infierno para los chicos, siempre con el mismo temor de ser el alimento de las vampiresas o del mismo Byakuya. También la pena de haber perdido a su amigo no se mitigaba.

Sus esperanzas de ser rescatados por el grupo de hombres que llevaban las cajas de madera se habían perdido desde el primer día, pues desde que el cíngaro habló con ellos, ya no se molestaban en voltearlos a ver cuando iban a dejar más cajas.

Y ni qué decir de los cíngaros, ellos eran fieles al conde como ya lo habían demostrado, y ahora no sabían que era, pero algo estaban haciendo, ya que por las mañanas se escuchaban ruidos como de martillazos y de picos o palas.

Esa noche los chicos decidieron vigilar al conde, pues sabían que algo estaba pasando, y viniendo del conde nada bueno podía ser. Así que ya llevaban más de una hora esperando en la ventana que estaba arriba de la habitación de Byakuya.

—Creo que no va a salir hoy. —mencionó Hisagi aburrido, mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre una mano, apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Cuando Ichigo estaba por darle la razón, vio que algo salía de la ventana, así que le hizo señas a Hisagi para que se apartaran un poco, pero no tanto como para no ver nada.

Se estremecieron al ver salir al hombre de cabello negro a través de la ventana. Aunque ya lo habían visto anteriormente les seguía produciendo repugnancia que saliera reptando como lagartija, sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que llevaba puesta la ropa de Ichigo.

—¡Ichigo! —exclamó Hisagi. —Se está haciendo pasar por ti.

—Lo sé. —respondió el chico de cabello naranja, viendo como el conde se perdía en la oscuridad. —quiere hacer creer a la gente que soy yo enviando las cartas, así nadie dudará de que realmente nos fuimos. —comentó indignado.

—O lo que es peor. —comentó Hisagi enojado, llamando la atención de su compañero. —Hará que la gente piense que eres tú el que comete sus crímenes. —señaló. —¿no viste que llevaba un saco?

—Esto es frustrante. —dijo Ichigo golpeando con su puño la pared. —Mientras él comete sus fechorías nosotros estamos aquí encerrados y sin poder hacer nada.

Hisagi se sentía igual que su amigo.

Decidieron esperar hasta que el conde regresara para ver que había hecho, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando observaron que en el aire se formaban dos pequeños remolinos de partículas blancas.

—¡Son ellas! —exclamó Ichigo asustado.

Y sin esperar más, los dos chicos se echaron a correr rumbo a su habitación, preferían que dijeran aquí corrieron que aquí murieron, pues de nada les servía hacerse los valientes con ellas.

Las partículas diminutas cada vez se iban juntando más y tomaron forma de dos vampiresas, Matsumoto y Nell. Aunque en esta ocasión su piel se veía menos tersa.

—¿Tan feas estamos que huyen de nosotros? —preguntó Rangiku divertida.

—Pobres, todavía creen que pueden huir de nosotras. —dijo Nell.

Luego sus carcajadas diabólicas retumbaron por todo el castillo, haciendo estremecer a los chicos que bajaban las escaleras. Las mujeres volvieron a desaparecer bajo los rayos de la luna.

**Horas más tarde.**

Byakuya regresó del pueblo y entró a su cuarto, ahí ya lo esperaban las tres mujeres que habitaban la casa.

—¿Nos has traído algo? —preguntó ansiosa Yoruichi mientras se acercaba a él. Los últimos días casi no había comido por lo que ya estaba muy impaciente y su cuerpo lo reflejaba también, ya que se les veía algunas arrugas en el rostro.

—Tengan. —dijo Byakuya arrojando a los pies de Matsumoto y Nell el saco. Al sentir el golpe lo que había en su interior se removió.

Nell se apresuró a abrir el saco y se relamió los labios al ver al niño en su interior.

El niño comenzó a llorar y a gritar del miedo cuando ella lo sacó alzándolo de los pies, pero rápidamente cayó bajo su hechizo y se tranquilizó. Sin embargo ese tétrico sonido había llegado a oídos de los invitados del conde.

Matsumoto se acercó a él y también se relamió los labios, se veía tan apetitoso.

Yoruichi se alegró al verlo y le sonrió a Byakuya, luego se acercó más para besarlo.

—Gracias. —le susurró al oído de forma divertida y luego se reunió con las demás.

La primera que mordió al niño fue Yoruichi, disfrutó de la cálida sangre de su cuello, Matsumoto encajó sus afilados dientes en un brazo y Nell hizo lo mismo en una pierna.

Cuando por fin las vampiresas saciaron su sed se apartaron del niño y se limpiaron los rastros de sangre que quedaban en sus bocas. Se carcajearon al sentirse revitalizadas y notar que volvían a ser tan bellas como siempre.

Byakuya se acercó al cuerpo inerte del pequeño y tomándolo del cuello lo alzó para poder morderlo, sólo succionó un poco de sangre que había quedado, aunque no era suficiente para rejuvenecerlo si lo mantenía con fuerzas.

Unos gritos provenientes del patio le llamaron la atención y se acercó a la ventana para ver.

Al mismo tiempo Ichigo también salió a la ventana, Hisagi ya estaba dormido.

En el patio estaba una mujer con los cabellos alborotados, con la ropa y zapatos sucios, con las manos en el corazón y semblante perturbado

—¡Monstruo, devuélveme a mi hijo! —gritó la mujer desde el patio cuando vio a Ichigo asomarse. —¡Devuélvemelo! —suplicó desesperada cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro mientras seguía gritando por su hijo. A Ichigo se le encogió el corazón, pues sabía que destino había tenido el pequeño.

Desde arriba se escuchó la fría voz de Byakuya llamando a alguien.

En un parpadeo cuatro figuras aparecieron rodeando a la mujer, quien se encogió asustada en el suelo.

Ichigo miraba con horror la escena sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla. Aunque estaba oscuro pudo distinguir que uno de los hombres tenía cabello azul, otro de ellos alzó el rostro para verlo con frialdad con esos ojos verdes.

Después los cuatro se arremolinaron cerca de la mujer. Ichigo se apartó de la ventana para no ver como la asesinaban frente a sus ojos, sólo tardaron un par de minutos y los hombres volvieron a desaparecer.

El cuerpo de la mujer quedó tirado en el suelo, su rostro y cuerpo estaban sucios por la mezcla de sangre y tierra. Byakuya volvió a llamar con voz áspera y susurrante y a lo lejos los aullidos de los lobos respondieron el llamado.

Ichigo se lamentó de la suerte de la mujer, y un escalofrío se apoderó de él cuando escuchó el aullido de los lobos tan cerca.

Volvió a asomarse por la ventana y vio a los lobos entrar a los terrenos del castillo, de nueva cuenta se alejó de la ventana, minutos después vio a los lobos desfilar hacia el bosque lamiéndose el hocico. Ahora ya sabía que había pasado con el cuerpo de su amigo, cayó al piso arrodillado por el descubrimiento tan atroz que acababa de presenciar.

—Maldito Byakuya. —susurró con enojo e impotencia. Estrujó sus pantalones mientras lágrimas de dolor, impotencia y miedo resbalaban por sus mejillas.

¿Qué harían ahora?¿Cómo escapar de ese castillo que se había convertido en un infierno? ¿Cómo escapar de esa esclavitud de tinieblas y miedo?

**24 de junio.**

Hisagi también se llenó de dolor, frustración y repugnancia al terminar de escuchar el relato de Ichigo.

—No es posible que el conde sea tan desalmado. —dijo el chico de cabello negro acongojado por la suerte de la mujer y su hijo.

—Recuerda que no es humano, eso es lo que es, un ser infernal. —declaró Ichigo.

—No tenemos escapatoria, moriremos igual que Ganju. —dijo Hisagi sentándose en la silla, totalmente derrotado. En todos estos días habían intentado buscar una salida, pero jamás lo lograron, y ahora la desesperanza ya se había apoderado de él.

Ichigo caminó por la habitación, de un lado a otro. Intentaba pensar en algo, no quería perder las esperanzas, no podía dejar de luchar. La imagen de Rukia le llegó a la mente.

No podía morir ahí, se repitió, tenía que regresar al lado de Rukia.

—Sí hay una forma de salir. —dijo Ichigo después de pensar un rato.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Hisagi imaginándose que ya había perdido la razón, pues su escape era imposible.

—Es algo arriesgado pero no importa. —le dijo Ichigo, en sus ojos se veía un destello de ímpetu. —¿por qué no salir por donde otros entran? —le preguntó.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —preguntó Hisagi poniéndose de pie.

—No. —respondió Ichigo. —Sí el conde sale escalando el muro, nosotros también. —dijo con energías renovadas y un aire de esperanza.

Para Hisagi, él definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

—Eso es arriesgado. —dijo Hisagi tratando de hacerlo razonar. —El conde no corre riesgos de morir, nosotros sí.

—¿Y qué más da, si de todas maneras moriremos? —preguntó Ichigo. —Y no pienso morir sin luchar.

—¿Pero si el conde te ve?

—Nunca lo hemos visto de día, así que imagino que es cuando él duerme, así que tenemos que aprovechar la luz del sol. —dijo viendo hacia la ventana.

Dicho esto se encaminó a la puerta y salió de su habitación. Hisagi lo siguió aún pensando que era muy mala idea.

Llegaron a la habitación que daba hacia la ventana del conde. Ichigo se subió a la ventana.

—Espérame aquí. —dijo Ichigo. — No tiene caso correr riesgos los dos.

—No. —dijo Hisagi. —yo iré contigo.

Ichigo sonrió y luego de mirar hacia abajo para comprobar que no sintiera vértigo por la visión del precipicio, procedió a escalar por el muro.

Se ayudaba de las piedras salientes de los muros. Lentamente apoyaba las manos en ellas y luego al estar seguro, daba pequeños pasos. Hisagi iba tras él.

Así después de un tiempo, que les pareció corto por la adrenalina que están asintiendo, Ichigo logró poner un pie en el alfeizar de la ventana del conde, puso el otro y con cuidado se agachó, apoyándose de la pared, luego brincó hacia adentro.

Sintió alivio al sentirse seguro. Hisagi hizo lo mismo.

Miraron con cautela a su alrededor en busca del conde, pero para su tranquilidad no estaba.

La habitación contenía unos pocos muebles y objetos antiguos, pero parecían que no fueron utilizados en años pues una gruesa capa de polvo los cubría.

De inmediato se pusieron a buscar las llaves de la puerta, pero no estaban por ningún lado. Lo que encontraron fue un montón de objetos de oro sobre una mesa, collares, anillos con turquesas, jades, zafiros, copas.

—Se ve que son antiguos. —dijo Hisagi tomando entre sus manos unos anillos.

—Igual que las monedas. —dijo Ichigo dirigiendo su vista hasta una esquina del cuarto, donde estaba una gran cantidad de monedas de oro y de distintos países.

Pero los chicos no le dieron importancia a las monedas y siguieron buscando la llave. ¿Para que querían dinero si no podrían utilizarlo?

Al fondo vieron una vieja y pesada puerta y decidieron explorar, como estaba abierta, pudieron entrar y percatarse que daba a un pequeño pasadizo, el cual lucia polvoso y con telarañas, se adentraron en el con cuidado y llegaron a unas escalinatas de piedra que descendían.

—Ten cuidado. —le pidió a Hisagi mientras bajaban por ella, ya que estaba obscuro, sólo una tenue luz se colaba por unas pequeñas hendiduras en el muro.

Las escalinatas los llevó a otro pasadizo angosto, del que se desprendía un olor nauseabundo, mezcla de tierra recién removida y sangre vieja. Conforme avanzaban por él el olor se hacía más intenso, pero no podían retroceder, ya había llegado muy lejos.

Llegaron a otra puerta negra, muy gruesa.

—¿Estás seguro de querer seguir? —preguntó Ichigo. —Ya no hay vuelta atrás y quien sabe conque nos encontraremos tras esta puerta.

—Sí. —respondió Hisagi y luego los dos tiraron fuerte de la puerta, tras minutos de intentarlo, por fon pudieron abrirla.

Se encontraron con las ruinas de una capilla antigua, que indudablemente habían ocupado como cementerio al ver dos escalinatas que bajaban a las criptas.

—Han removido la tierra recientemente. —comentó Hisagi viendo al suelo y la han metido en las cajas de madera.

Ichigo poso la vista sobre las cajas de madera que estaban en el centro de la capilla.

—No sé qué se propone el conde, pero me da escalofríos. —dijo Hisagi mientras se encaminaba hacia las escalinatas, pues bajarían a las criptas.

Entraron a las primeras dos con algo de miedo, pero no encontraron si no sólo ataúdes viejos.

Sin embargo al entrar en la tercera cripta se sorprendieron al ver que el conde estaba sobre uno de esos cajones de madera llenos de tierra.

Con cuidado se acercaron a él, ya que tenía los ojos abiertos. Al llegar a él, sintieron una fuerte sensación de pánico a pesar de que Byakuya no se movió, ni siquiera tenía pulso ni latir de corazón. Dejando esa sensación detrás, Ichigo comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas la llave, el sólo contacto lo estremeció, pero no hubo nada.

Al ver sus vidriosos ojos que demostraban un intenso odio, se apartó de él y luego junto con Hisagi huyó del lugar. Escalaron nuevamente los muros y regresaron a su habitación.

**29 de junio. Por la noche.**

Los días pasaron y la preocupación de Ichigo y Hisagi aumentaba, pues esa noche había visto salir a Byakuya nuevamente con la ropa de Ichigo, esa noche saldría su última carta, así que el tiempo se les había agotado y ellos no encontraban como salir del castillo.

Ya no había vuelto a bajar a las criptas por petición de Hisagi, quien consideraba muy riesgoso todo. En ese momento estaban platicando en la biblioteca, cuando el conde fue a visitarlos.

—Mañana amigos míos, deberemos separarnos. —anunció con seriedad el conde, sentado frente a ellos. —Ustedes regresaran a su querida Karakura y yo partiré a completar un trabajo necesario. —les informó el conde. —pero aunque no esté mañana, ya está todo dispuesto para que sean llevados a la ciudad de Las noches, asimismo su carta saldrá en el correo de mañana temprano. —dijo con tono amable.

Amabilidad que para sus interlocutores, era falsa.

—¿Y por qué no hoy? — preguntó Ichigo. El conde alzó una ceja. —¿Por qué no podemos irnos esta noche?

—Esta noche no hay quien los lleve, mi cochero ha salido a una diligencia que le ordene. —comentó Byakuya con cierta molestia, pues no le gustaba que desobedecieran sus órdenes.

—No hay problema, podemos caminar. —insistió Hisagi, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, y además así probarían si el conde era sincero con respecto a dejarlos partir.

El conde sonrió de manera suave, ocultando un trasfondo diabólico.

—¿Y su equipaje? es muy pesado para cargarlo durante todo el viaje. —comentó sereno.

—Después mandaremos por él. —respondió Ichigo. —¿o acaso no quiere dejarnos marchar?

—Claro que no. —respondió Byakuya poniéndose de pie. —Jamás los retendría contra su voluntad. —dijo pareciendo sincero. —Me apena que se vayan, pero si es su decisión, adelante, síganme. —les indicó señalando hacia la puerta con un leve y elegante movimiento de mano.

Los chicos no lo pensaron dos veces y siguieron al conde, aunque no querían confiarse demasiado.

Siguieron al conde, quien llevaba un farol para alumbrar el camino, hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Byakuya se detuvo.

—Escuchen. —dijo, al momento se empezaron a oír los aullidos de los lobos, eran tétricos, desgarradores y sobre todo cercanos. Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos.

Byakuya se acercó a la puerta de madera, descorrió los pesados cerrojos y comenzó a abrir la puerta con facilidad. Mientras abría los aullidos de los lobos se escuchaban más cercanos y cuando ya estaba abierta, por la abertura empezaron a verse las cabezas de algunos lobos intentando entrar y enseñando sus largos y blancos colmillos, otros metían sus patas como intentando hacer más espacio.

El terror se apoderó de los chicos, más sabiendo la suerte que corrieron Ganju y aquella mujer.

—¡Cierre la puerta, esperaremos hasta mañana! —gritó Ichigo, pues sabía que el conde planeaba entregarlos a los lobos. El conde cerró la puerta, como estaba volteado los chicos no vieron su sonrisa arrogante ni sus ojos destellando maldad.

Ellos regresaron a su habitación.

—¡Buenas noches! —les deseo el conde antes de cerrar la puerta, no ocultando su rostro de triunfo.

Los chicos se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre los sillones, pensando que el conde realmente era cruel, ¿cómo habían podido ser tan ciegos como para no darse cuenta desde el principio?

Unos murmullos afuera de su habitación se escucharon, Ichigo se levantó y con cuidado abrió un poco la puerta para ver qué pasaba.

—¡Atrás! —escuchó ordenar al conde a dos de las vampiresas, las de cabello verde y rubio. La morena estaba unos pasos atrás.

—Pero nos los prometiste. —replicó Nell.

—Mañana, mañana los tendrán. —dijo Byakuya. —Mañana en la noche serán suyos. —les prometió.

Las dos vampiresas rieron escandalosamente y luego se alejaron corriendo. Ichigo cerró la puerta y tembloroso regresó al lado de su amigo.

¡Mañana, mañana por la noche morirían!

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Byakuya y Yoruichi caminaban por los pasillos del tercer piso, se dirigían a la habitación que en otra vida él compartiera con su esposa.

—Llévame contigo. —pidió ella.

—No. —respondió parándose en seco y volteando a verla. —tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

—Me aburro aquí, no hay diversión.

—Aquí estas segura. —dijo serio.

—¿No eres lo suficientemente poderoso para cuidarme? —preguntó acercándose a él y acariciando sensualmente su pecho.

—No quiero que te encuentre. —respondió él acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Y qué tal si yo quiero ser encontrada? —preguntó de forma burlona.

De inmediato los ojos de Byakuya destellaron con furia y la mano con la que la acariciaba bajo a su cuello apretándola con fuerza.

—No juegues conmigo. —le dijo enojado arrinconándola contra la pared. Ella sólo le sonrió con lujuria. Él la soltó.

—Entonces déjame un recuerdo. —Dijo Yoruichi sonriendo y tomándolo por la ropa lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, él correspondió besándola con frenesí mientras acariciaba sus piernas, las cuales ella enrolló en su cintura.

Después se siguieron besando salvajemente y saciaron su pasión.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Horas más tarde en la ciudad de Las Noches.**

La noche era fría, soplaba un poco de viento y la luna estaba oculta entre las nubes.

Una joven mujer, que trabajaba de mesera en un restaurante, salió del local para dejar la basura en el callejón, se despidió de otro trabajador y comenzó a caminar. El callejón estaba solitario.

Mientras avanzaba tuvo la sensación de ser observada por alguien, volteó hacia todos lados pero no vio nada. Se cubrió más con el saco que llevaba y apresuró el paso. La neblina que se empezaba a formar sólo aumentaba su temor.

De repente su corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado y sintió escalofríos, escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y sin dejar de avanzar miró hacia atrás, no había nadie, pero de igual forma sentía una presencia ahí.

Volvió su vista al frente y se persignó con miedo, empezó a correr al ver el final del callejón enfrente de ella.

—¡Ah! —gritó aterrada y frenándose bruscamente al ver una figura delante de ella, no le vio el rostro, no hacía falta, sabía quién era. Emprendió la huida hacia el lado contrario, tenía que llegar al restaurante, ahí se salvaría.

Él vio a su presa correr. Pobres humanos ingenuos, nadie podía escapar del príncipe de la noche.

A paso lento comenzó a seguirla, disfrutaba de escuchar su corazón palpitando de miedo, eso lo excitaba siempre.

La mujer se tropezó y cayó al suelo, se había herido, pues el olor de sangre fresca llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Simplemente era un olor exquisito, abrumador, atrayente. Tenía mucho tiempo sin poder disfrutar de una presa sólo para él, ya que últimamente estaban escasas y su prioridad siempre eran las vampiresas. Avanzó más rápido hacía su presa, que aún no podía levantarse del suelo por los nervios y miedo.

Se posicionó frente a ella, quien lloraba mirando al suelo, dejándole ver su blanca nuca.

Él se agachó a su nivel. Ella tembló de miedo.

—Todo está bien. —susurró él con voz profunda. —Mírame. —le dijo, aunque sonaba calmado, era una orden.

La mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, levantó la cara, y lo vio a los ojos.

A pesar de la avanzada edad del hombre, algo en él le atraía, era como un hechizo invisible que la obligaba a rendirse ante él. Dejó de llorar y se doblegó ante los deseos del conde, quien se acercó para besarla, ella si siquiera gritó cuando sintió a Byakuya morderle el labio inferior.

Byakuya lamió lentamente los labios de la mujer, disfrutando del sabor del líquido rojo, sabor que le maravillaba, sin poder reprimir más sus instintos, Byakuya ladeó la cabeza de la mujer, que no opuso resistencia, quitó el cabello de su cuello y después de alargar sus colmillos se los clavó en el suave cuello de esa mujer.

Succionó lentamente cada gota de sangre tibia, sintiendo como ese líquido iba recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, proporcionándole energías renovadas y juventud.

Cuando sació su sed, se levantó y limpió los últimos rastros de sangre de su boca, dejó el cuerpo sin vida de esa mujer y comenzó a caminar por el callejón.

Ahora si estaba listo para emprender su viaje hacia nuevas tierras, llenas de presas, y si todo salía bien, muy pronto se reencontraría con su amada princesa.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

**30 de junio. En el castillo.**

Ichigo y Hisagi se levantaron temprano y apenas se cercioraron de que ya la luz del día inundaba el lugar, bajaron corriendo al vestíbulo con la esperanza de que la puerta siguiera sin llave y pudieran escapar.

Ya abajo, con ansiedad se apresuraron a descorrer los cerrojos, pero la puerta no se abrió, con desesperación tiraron de ella una y otra vez, hasta hacerla temblar, sin embargó nunca cedió ante ellos, el conde la había cerrado con llave después de que ellos se fueron.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Hisagi angustiado.

—Debemos salir de aquí como sea. —dijo Ichigo. —tenemos que conseguir la llave.

Sabían que no tenían tiempo, si no hacían algo hoy, para el día siguiente ya serían alimento de las vampiresas.

Así que tomaron la resolución de volver a la habitación de Byakuya. Corrieron hasta la habitación de arriba y nuevamente se descolgaron por los muros hasta llegar a la habitación del conde.

Fueron directamente hasta las criptas, ya sabían dónde buscar al conde. El cajón estaba en el mismo sitio, pero tenía la tapa puesta, aunque no estaba clavada.

Sabía que tenía que registrar al conde para hallar la llave, así que Ichigo retiró la tapa del cajón y la recargó sobre la pared. Los dos se asombraron de ver al conde rejuvenecido, pues su cabello blanco ya se había puesto negro, brillante y sedoso, sus arrugas ya no estaban, su piel lucía joven y con una coloración sonrosada.

Ichigo no perdió tiempo y comenzó a registrarlo, nuevamente su sólo contacto le revolvió todos los sentidos causándole asco, pero tenía que registrarlo. Nuevamente no encontró nada, antes de irse se detuvieron a mirar al conde, quien tenía una sonrisa burlona y los ojos brillantes de orgullo.

La rabia se apoderó de Ichigo.

—¡Maldito! —exclamó molesto, el recordar que ellos lo estaban ayudando a viajar hacia Karakura, lo trastornó. Sintió un inmenso deseo de librar al mundo de un ser tan monstruoso como él, pues no era difícil de adivinar sus planes, en Karakura encontraría el lugar idóneo para saciar su hambre.

Hisagi se preocupó cuando vio a Ichigo tomar una pala del suelo y más cuando Ichigo le asestó un golpe con ella en la cara. Pero en ese instante Byakuya volteó la cara hacia el chico de cabello naranja dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio, Ichigo se paralizó, la pala se le torció y luego salió disparada para clavarse al suelo. Sin embargo al conde sólo le hizo una pequeña herida en la frente, ellos vieron su sonrisa llena de malevolencia, con una cara digna de un habitante del infierno. Luego la tapa cayó sobre el cajón, cerrándolo.

Ellos se pusieron a pensar que hacer, pero sentían que sus cerebros estallarían en cualquier momento por la desesperación que iba en aumento. Ichigo para tranquilizarse optó por escribir en su bitácora, pues siempre la llevaba consigo, al igual que la foto de Rukia que guardaba entre sus hojas.

Después a lo lejos oyeron el ruido de las carretas de los cíngaros que entraban al terreno del castillo, al escucharlos acercarse al lugar, Hisagi e Ichigo fueron a la habitación del conde para esperarlos y salir corriendo en cuanto abrieran la puerta.

Escucharon atentos el chirrido de la puerta principal al abrirse, sin embargo los cíngaros utilizaron una entrada diferente para llegar a las criptas. Los chicos al darse cuenta que los pasos se perdían en los pasillos de abajo corrieron hacia la puerta que daba a la escalinata, pero antes de llegar una fuerte ráfaga de aire sopló y cerró de golpe la puerta, bloqueándoles el acceso a la capilla.

Ellos intentaron desesperada e inútilmente abrir la puerta, nuevamente estaban encerrados.

Mientras estuvieron ahí pudieron escuchar en los pasillos de abajo pasos y ruidos de objetos pesados al ser transportados, seguramente estaban sacando las cajas con tierra, luego escucharon martillazos, eran los cíngaros clavando el cajón del conde.

—Se van. —exclamó Hisagi al escuchar los pasos alejarse. No tardó mucho cuando escucharon la cerradura de la puerta descorrerse y luego un portazo.

Ya estaban en el patio, el ruido de las ruedas de las carretas al girar se los comprobó.

Ya estaban solos en el castillo a merced de las vampiresas.

—No podemos quedarnos sólo a esperar sentados. —dijo Ichigo guardando la bitácora entre su ropa.

—¿Qué propones?

—Escalar el muro hasta llegar lo más abajo posible. —sentenció Ichigo.

Era una locura, una medida desesperada, pero era su única posibilidad para salir del castillo.

Después de tomar unas cuantas monedas de oro, los dos salieron por la ventana y descendieron por el muro.

En un momento dado, cuando las fuerzas ya los habían abandonado, se resbalaron y se precipitaron en caída libre por el abismo.

* * *

—Sí, Ganju sí murió.

* * *

**Saludos…**


	7. El viaje

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Drácula de Bram Stoker. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Contiene Ooc.

* * *

**GRACIAS: ****Akisa: **Gracias por comentar, sí yo también quiero escribir esas escenas de Byakuya y Rukia, aunque adore al Ichiruki y al ByaYoru.** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y la forma como escribo. Espero te guste este capítulo. **ALEXZHA: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar. **Shizu-oneesan: **Que bien que te gustó el capítulo y la elección de Byakuya como el conde. **Kureimy: **Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, pues algo tarde pero al fin decidieron escapar, ahora hay que esperar a que puedan llegar con bien al lado de Rukia.

* * *

**EL PRINCIPE DE LA NOCHE**

**CAPÍTULO VII.- El viaje.**

**1 de julio. Karakura.**

Esa mañana el cielo era de color gris y finas gotas de agua caían sobre la ciudad, Rukia veía a través de la ventana del salón de clases como las gotas de agua resbalaban por el cristal y el viento suave mecía las hojas de los árboles. Tal vez era por el clima de ese día que se sentía triste y nostálgica. Suspiró.

La ventana se empañó, así que ella alzó su mano y la pasó por el cristal, dirigió su vista a un pequeño árbol de cerezo que estaba cerca de la cancha, el mismo que él le había regalado hacía un poco más de un año.

—Así como este árbol, nuestro amor crecerá cada día más y como sé cuánto amas tu trabajo, quiero que lo sembremos aquí. —le había dicho Ichigo aquel día que lo sembraron.

—Ichigo. —susurró con melancolía. No sabía porque pero lo había soñado, soñó que la llamaba y ella corría tras él, pero no lo podía alcanzar por más que se esforzaba. —Espero estés bien. —se llevó una mano al pecho. Estaba angustiada por no tener más noticias de él, nunca se habían separado tanto tiempo así que ya lo extrañaba mucho.

—Maestra. —le dijo una pequeña niña de coletas mientras le jalaba el vestido. —Ya termine. —dijo enseñándole su libreta.

—Bien, lo revisaré. —comentó Rukia tomando la libreta, luego caminaron hacia el escritorio. Otros niños se acercaron a ella para que también les revisara su trabajo, haciendo que por un momento, al menos, Rukia se olvidara de sus penas.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Ciudad de Inuzuri.**

De nueva cuenta el doctor Isshin estaba visitando a Renji en su habitación. Él estaba sentado en una silla, Renji estaba sentado frente a él, en la cama.

—Renji ¿ya te has deshecho de las moscas? —le preguntó Isshin.

—Sí. —respondió Renji, luego le enseñó la caja en la que guardaba las moscas para que comprobara que ya tenía menos. Isshin se alegró de ver eso.

Pero cuando Renji volvió a guardar la caja debajo de la cama, movió sin querer la caja en la que tenía las arañas y la destapó, de inmediato las arañas comenzaron a salirse.

—Son muchas arañas. —comentó Isshin mientras Renji las volvía a meter a la caja con desesperación, ya que no quería que ninguna se le perdiera.

—Las necesito todas. —le dijo Renji al doctor mientras cerraba la caja, luego se sentó en la cama de nuevo.

—Lo siento Renji, pero vas a tener que deshacerte de las arañas. —le dijo Isshin con pena.

—No doctor. —dijo Renji con tristeza. —por favor. —suplicó.

Isshin vio tanta pena en su rostro que se conmovió.

—Bueno, al menos deshazte de unas pocas. —ante estas palabras el rostro del chico de cabello rojo se iluminó.

—Gracias. —dijo con alegría.

Isshin sonrió.

El zumbido de una mosca se escuchó en la ventana, pues había sido atraída por los restos de comida. Renji la vio y se paró para acercarse con mucho cuidado. Isshin lo siguió con la mirada.

Renji esperó el momento justo para alzar una mano, logrando atrapar a la mosca. Isshin se sorprendió por la habilidad del chico, pensó que la guardaría en la caja, pero Renji, después de contemplar la mosca por un momento, se la llevó a la boca y se la comió.

—No hagas eso. —Gritó Isshin parándose del asiento, estaba asqueado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Renji volteó a verlo. —Eso no se hace. —lo regañó Isshin como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

—Pero si estaba buena. —Respondió tranquilo. —Es muy sana y me da vida. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Usted también debería de comerla, si quiere la próxima vez le atrapo una muy grande y jugosa. —comentó con inocencia.

—No gracias. —respondió el médico.

—Usted se lo pierde. —comentó Renji alzándose de hombros. No entendía porque Isshin se negaba a probar un manjar tan delicioso y sobre todo nutritivo.

Renji se sentó nuevamente en la cama y sacó un pequeño cuaderno de debajo de la almohada, luego comenzó a escribir en él y se olvidó de Isshin por completo.

Como el médico ya sabía que Renji al empezar a escribir dejaba de prestarle atención a todo a su alrededor salió de la habitación para seguir con las visitas a sus demás pacientes.

**06 de julio. Sabitsura.**

La mañana era agradable y propicia para empezar un largo viaje. Sabitsura era el principal puerto comercial del país vecino de Konoha, que colinda con el norte de Hueco Mundo.

Ese día partiría el barco "Deméter" hacia el puerto de Rukongai en Japón.

En las oficinas del muelle conversaban dos hombres, uno era alto, de cabello negro un poco alborotado y de ojos cafés, el capitán del barco.

—Ya están terminado de subir las cajas, así que partiremos a las doce horas. —dijo el hombre mirando su reloj, calculando la hora.

—Buena hora, capitán Amagai. —respondió el hombre moreno, robusto, de cabello y barba marrón, que estaba sentado frente a él. —Espero que la carga llegue con bien y a tiempo a Rukongai.

—Si el tiempo sigue así, no lo dude señor Koga. —respondió Amagai con una sonrisa. —Pero tengo una duda, ¿por qué la carga no la trasladaron por avión o tren a Rukongai?, hubiera sido más rápido en lugar de esta ruta. —Preguntó Shusuke con curiosidad.

—Así lo dispuso el dueño de la carga. —respondió tranquilo Koga. La verdad él tampoco sabía nada, el conde Kuchiki así lo había ordenado y él se limitaba a cumplir sus órdenes.

En ese momento un hombre alto, musculoso y de cabello corto negro, con gafas, se asomó por la puerta.

—Capitán, la carga está lista. —informó el segundo oficial.

—Gracias Iba. —respondió el capitán del barco.

Minutos después Amagai y Koga subieron al barco para checar que estuvieran todas las cajas completas y después de firmar los documentos necesarios, Koga se retiró del lugar.

—¿Qué traerán las cajas? —preguntó con curiosidad Iba mientras salían a cubierta.

—El señor Koga dice que son víveres y ropa para las personas necesitadas de Japón. —respondió Amagai. —pero con que me paguen no me interesa lo que sea. —respondió tranquilo. Ese cargamento le había dejado muy buena ganancia, ya que quien mandaba las cajas no replicó por el costo y hasta dio un poco más con tal de que sus cajas fueran seguras.

—Con que no sea un muerto todo estará bien. —dijo el segundo oficial riendo. El capitán rió ante su comentario. Pues ya parecía que un muerto pudiera ir a ahí.

Y como había dicho el capitán, al medio día el Deméter salió con rumbo a Rukongai, con cinco hombres de cubierta, dos oficiales, un cocinero y el capitán como tripulación, ignorando que llevaban polizontes.

**O8 de julio.**

Con respecto al barco, todo estaba tranquilo, el clima estaba a su favor y llevaban buen tiempo.

Rukia seguía preocupada por no tener noticias de Ichigo, pero los preparativos para la clausura y los documentos de fin de cursos, no le dejaban mucho tiempo para ponerse triste, los bueno que ya estaba a unos días de comenzar las vacaciones. Mantenía contacto con Orihime pues planeaba su visita a Rukongai para los próximos días, Orihime ya estaba en aquella ciudad visitando a su mamá.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

**Mientras tanto en Inuzuri.**

Isshin estaba con Renji, desde su última visita no había vuelto a ir, pues quería darle tiempo para que se deshiciera de las arañas, había estado consultando el caso con otros colegas y quería ver si había cambios en Renji.

Pero no hubo cambios, el paciente seguía intercalando estados de lucidez con estados de furia, de depresión y de alegría.

Cuando Isshin entró en la habitación, Renji estaba sentado en la esquina del cuarto, cercano a la ventana.

—¿Qué haces Renji? —preguntó Isshin acercándosele. Se sorprendió de ver que entre las manos tenía un gorrión.

—Es lindo ¿verdad? —preguntó Renji mientras acariciaba al pajarillo.

—Sí. —respondió Isshin, asombrado de aquella escena pues no concordaba nada el aspecto rudo del chico con la ternura que reflejaba en ese momento. —¿ya te has deshecho de las arañas? —preguntó, aunque ya suponía la respuesta y como lo había hecho.

—¡Oh sí! —respondió el paciente alegre mientras soltaba al ave, que se fue a posar en la ventana.

Luego Renji gateó hasta la cama y sacó la caja de arañas, la abrió y tomó una de una pata. Isshin comprobó que la cantidad de arañas había disminuido, pero que las que quedaban se veían bien alimentadas, y al ver que en la ventana seguía habiendo restos de comida y azúcar, se imaginó que seguía coleccionando moscas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Isshin a Renji, que ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba a la ventana. Pero el paciente no le contestó por observar el movimiento de la araña que llevaba en sus manos.

—Vamos preciosa. —le dijo a la araña. —no tengas miedo, todo es para un bien mayor. —dijo mientras le acercaba la araña al gorrión, quien no dudó en comérsela.

Renji se carcajeó al ver la escena. Y siguió observando al gorrión que comenzaba a limpiarse las plumas.

Isshin salió del cuarto, encontrándose con Omaeda en la puerta con una bandeja de comida.

—Es una lástima que la familia lo haya abandonado aquí. —comentó Omaeda.

—Sí. —dijo con pesar Isshin. —pagan su estancia pero jamás han venido a verlo. Aunque a él eso no parece afectarle mucho.

—¿Y ya tiene su diagnóstico?

—Es trastorno bipolar con episodios mixtos. —respondió Isshin, mientras veía por la ventana como Renji caminaba hacia la cama y por el movimiento de sus labios ya estaba teniendo otro de sus soliloquios acostumbrados. —Aunque presenta mayoritariamente cuadros maniacos. —comentó el médico, pero mientras observaba a su paciente, pensaba que todavía había algo más aunado a eso. —Ya puedes comenzar a darle el tratamiento. —le indicó el médico antes de marcharse.

Pues Isshin no quería medicarlo antes de asegurarse del diagnóstico, en este tiempo sólo le daban tranquilizantes o algún antidepresivo cuando lo requería.

**14 de julio.**

El barco seguía su ruta normal, no habían tenido problemas con las dos aduanas por las que habían pasado. Sin embargo el capitán notaba que la tripulación estaba inquieta desde el día anterior.

Esa tarde un hombre moreno, de cabello negro y de bigote delgado, del mismo color del cabello, estaba sentado en las bodegas, leyendo un libro, se quería escapar de realizar las tareas de limpieza de las cubiertas.

—Esto está bueno. —dijo el hombre riéndose por lo cómico del libro, un ruido extraño se escuchó haciéndolo callar.

El hombre volteó a todos lados pero no vio nada, de pronto los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron y una sensación de frío le comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y cerrando el libro. Sentía que alguien estaba cerca. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.—¿ Ggio eres tú? —preguntó algo nervioso, de nueva cuenta no recibió contestación. —Esto no es gracioso. —dijo enojado.

Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse y su corazón bombeó más rápido. De nueva cuenta miró hacia las cajas que estaban a su derecha, pero no había nadie, sin embargo tenía la sensación de que era observado. Sintió que alguien se acercaba por su espalda y comenzaron a temblarle y a sudarle las manos, pero estaba paralizado por el miedo, así que no pudo ni siquiera intentar moverse.

En ese momento la puerta de la bodega se abrió con brusquedad.

—Aramaki, ¿de nuevo estás holgazaneando? —la voz enojada y fuerte de Iba lo sacaron de su estupor. Repentinamente todo signo de miedo y la sensación de peligro desaparecieron.

—Segundo oficial. —pronunció Makizo dándose la vuelta para ver a Iba. —hay algo aquí abajo. —susurró con miedo.

—Claro, la carga. —respondió Iba. —ahora apúrate que tienes que lavar el piso de cubierta. —ordenó.

—Ya voy. —dijo el hombre apresurándose a salir de la bodega. Agradecido de la llegada de su superior.

Tetsuzaemon y Makizo subieron a cubierta, donde estaban otros hombres trabajando.

—Pero le digo que haya abajo hay algo malo. —le comentó Aramaki, ya sintiéndose más tranquilo en la luz del día.

—Tonterías. —replicó el segundo oficial, ajustándose sus lentes oscuros.

—Aramaki tiene razón. —se unió a la conversación un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés. —haya abajo hay algo maligno. —dijo persignándose. —ya lo he sentido.

—Tesla ¿tú también empezaras con esos miedos tontos? —preguntó enojado Iba. —Sólo quiero que sigan de miedosos y los arrojaré por la borda a los dos. —dijo enojado y después se retiró para ir con el capitán.

**16 de julio.**

Amagai se encontraba en el puente de mando cuando la voz desesperada de su primer oficial lo distrajo de su labor.

—Capitán, capitán Amagai. —gritaba desesperado un hombre rubio, Yasochika Lemura. Llegó corriendo y se detuvo del marco de la puerta para tomar aire.

—¿Qué pasa oficial Lemura? —preguntó el capitán preocupado, pues su primer oficial era un hombre sereno.

—Capitán. —dijo el rubio. —Se perdió un hombre ayer. —informó.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, Aramaki terminó su guardia a la media noche, lo relevó Kibune, pero no llegó a su litera. No sabemos cómo pasó, pero no aparece por ningún lado.

Amagai se preocupó y dejó a Lemura en el timón del barco para ir con el personal a averiguar algo más.

En la cubierta estaban reunidos todos los demás tripulantes, desde que bajaba las escaleras pudo notar que estaban preocupados, con miedo y que Iba y un par de ellos parecían discutir.

—Te lo dije Iba, abajo hay algo. —Tesla le recriminó al segundo oficial.

—Sí, también lo he sentido cuando he bajado a ver la carga. —dijo Makoto Kibune, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos oliva y que era el cocinero del barco.

—Ya dejar de decir tonterías. —les gritó Iba enojado. —Aramaki quizá cayó por la borda, con eso que era distraído.

—¿Qué hay haya abajo? —preguntó el capitán acercándose e interviniendo en la conversación.

—Algo, algo peligroso. —respondió Ggio Vega, otro tripulante.

El capitán intentó obtener más información, pero sin éxito, ya que los hombres no supieron decir que había ahí abajo, sólo que era algo malo.

Después de tranquilizarlos un poco, todos regresaron al trabajo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Por la noche Telsa estaba haciendo su recorrido nocturno, de regresó a su camarote, se cerró más su abrigo y se frotó las manos, ya que la noche estaba fría. Alzó la vista y observó que el cielo estaba nublado, eso le disgustó pues le encantaba ver las estrellas, una sensación de nostalgia lo embargó, a Maki Maki, como le había bautizado la sobrina del capitán, también le gustaba ver las estrellas.

De pronto la lluvia comenzó y se fue a refugiar en una pequeña cámara, la chupeta, localizada en la popa del barco. Pero se sorprendió al ver salir de la escotilla la silueta de un hombre alto, sin explicación alguna sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, su primer pensamiento fue salir corriendo, pero se armó de valor y después de frotarse los ojos, para cerciorarse de que estaba viendo bien, y notar que el hombre ahora caminaba hacia la proa, se apresuró a seguirlo, pero al llegar a la proa del barco no vio al hombre, lo buscó por todos lados pero sin éxito. Regresó a la popa y revisó la escotilla, pero ésta estaba cerrada, no había forma de que alguien pudiera salir de ahí, tampoco por las otras escotillas del barco.

Un temor infundado lo acompañó toda la noche, y no lo dejó dormir.

**17 de julio.**

Era de mañana y el capitán del barco se encontraba en su camarote tomando el desayuno, bebía de su jugo cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Pase. —indicó Amagai después de dejar el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Telsa,. Se veía pálido, demacrado y asustado. —¿Qué pasa Telsa? —preguntó preocupado invitándolo a tomar asiento frente a él.

El chico de ojos cafés se sentó en la silla indicada.

—Capitán, hay un extraño a bordo. —dijo el chico con mucha seriedad y preocupación. Amagai lo miró pidiéndole que continuara. —Ayer estaba refugiándome de la lluvia cuando vi a un hombre salir de la escotilla.

El capitán de cabello negro escuchó atentamente su relato, pero al final quedó intrigado, pues no podía ser posible que alguien estuviera a bordo del barco y no hubiera sido detectado antes, pero también sentía que Telsa era sincero y conocía muy bien que él no tomaba como para decir que había sido producto de su embriaguez.

—Se lo dije antes, eso es algo maligno, pues desapareció en medio de la noche, seguramente fue él quien provocó que Aramaki desapareciera. —comentó el chico. Amagai notó pánico en su mirada.

—Cálmate Telsa, vamos a registrar cuidadosamente el barco para comprobar que no haya nadie más aquí. —le sonrió logrando transmitirle calma y confianza.

Y aunque Iba no estaba de acuerdo, ya que lo creía una tontería y pérdida de tiempo, en el barco se realizó una minuciosa búsqueda liderada por Amagai de proa a popa, en cubierta, en las cámaras de controles, de máquinas, en la bodegas, no dejaron un sólo rincón del barco sin buscar, y al final no encontraron nada, los hombres quedaron más tranquilos.

**19 de julio. Inuzuri**.

Isshin de nuevo estaba en el cuarto de Renji, pues él lo había mandado a llamar. Y aunque ya se imaginaba lo que sucedería con los gorriones, no dejó de sorprenderle ver la cantidad de ellos en el cuarto, había algunos parados sobre la cama y otros parados en la ventana.

Renji con ayuda de las arañas, había logrado domesticarlos.

—¿Qué necesitas Renji? —preguntó Isshin. Renji enseguida dejó de alimentar a un gorrión y se acercó a él.

—Necesito pedirle un favor. —dijo con una gran sonrisa. —un gran favor, un enorme favor. —comentó haciendo ademanes con la mano. —quiero tener un gatito. —expresó con ansias juntando sus manos. —un gatito pequeñito, cariñoso, bonito y gracioso al cual alimentar, alimentar y alimentar. —dijo con efusividad.

A Isshin no le tomó desprevenido esa petición, pues ya la había contemplado, sin embargo no le gustaba la idea de que esos pobres gorriones domesticados fueran el alimento de un gato.

—Lo pensaré. —respondió Isshin. Renji se decepcionó un poco. —¿pero no preferirías un gato grande?

—Sí, sí. —respondió con ansiedad. —pero le he pedido un gato pequeño porque pensé que un gatito chiquitín no me lo podría negar nadie ¿verdad?

—Pero de momento no puedo conceder tu petición. —dijo Isshin.

Renji lo miró fijo y en sus ojos destellaban enojo, su rostro paso de dulce y alegre a rudo y furioso.

Isshin supo que había peligro y retrocedió lentamente sin darle la espalda. Afortunadamente Renji sólo se limitó a verlo con enojo sin intentar atacarlo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Por la noche Isshin regresó a ver a su paciente, quien estaba sentado sobre la cama abrazando sus rodillas.

Apenas lo vio Renji se acercó a prisa a él y se le puso de rodillas y lo tomó de la bata.

—Por favor Isshin, déjeme tener un gato, se lo pido. —rogó Renji. —necesito el gato, es mi salvación. —se notaba desesperado.

—Lo siento Renji, pero no puedo. —Isshin se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

Renji se puso de pie sin decir nada, volvió a sentarse en la cama y comenzó a roerse los dedos.

—Te vendré a ver mañana. —dijo Isshin, pero Renji ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

**20 de julio.**

Por la mañana Isshin visitó a Renji, lo encontró parado en la ventana. Isshin notó que los gorriones ya no estaban, así que le preguntó a Renji por ellos, quien sólo le contestó que se habían echado a volar, después de eso el paciente se mantuvo callado.

Isshin salió de la habitación preocupado pues apreció algunas plumas en el piso y un poco de sangre sobre la almohada. Le encargó a Omaeda que estuviera al pendiente.

Unas dos horas después Omaeda lo fue a llamar a su oficina, informándole que Renji se había puesto mal, había tenido náuseas y había vomitado plumas.

—Doctor, yo creo que el paciente se ha comido a los pájaros. —le comentó Omaeda cuando estaban en frente de la habitación. —y se los ha comido crudos.

El médico asintió preocupado, luego entró a la habitación y revisó a Renji, luego le dio unas medicinas, aprovechó para darle un fuerte sedante.

Cuando el medicamento hizo efecto Isshin aprovechó para revisar el cuaderno del chico de cabello rojo.

El cuaderno tenía varias hojas llenas de números, pero no estaban desordenados, estaban sumados en grupo y al final había una suma por columnas.

—Así que también eres un zoófago. —musitó Isshin mientras seguía revisando la libreta. Le sorprendió lo bien ordenado que tenía todo, por lo que no le fue difícil deducir que él trataba de absorber todas las vidas que pudiera y lo hacía de una forma acumulativa; le había dado muchas moscas a una araña, luego muchas arañas a un pájaro, y si lo hubiera dejado le hubiera dado muchos pájaros a un gato.

Isshin tuvo curiosidad de saber hasta donde habría llegado Renji si se lo hubiera permitido, también si sería capaz de dejar de alimentarse de criaturas pequeñas y pasar a un nivel más grande.

Definitivamente tendría que mantenerlo vigilado.

**23 de julio.**

El barco Deméter mantenía su rumbo, pero desde hacía cuatro días se estaban enfrentando al mal tiempo, una intensa lluvia se dejaba sentir y fuerte oleaje golpeaba contra el barco. Los marineros estaban tan ocupados con las velas, las amarraras y todo lo que implicaba viajar en una tormenta, que se habían olvidado por completo del miedo que desprendía la bodega en la que reposaban los cincuenta cajones de madera.

Esa tormentosa noche le correspondía a Telsa hacer la guardia en el timón hasta la medianoche. Llevaba una lámpara de mano, una radio.

En cubierta un hombre de cabello negro procuraba caminar con cuidado y apartado de las barandas, ya que el movimiento del barco era intenso y a veces las olas de mayor tamaño impactaban en cubierta.

Recorrió el barco como de costumbre hasta llegar al cuarto del timón.

—Si este mal tiempo sigue nos retrasaremos en la llegada. —comentó Ggio mientras entraba a la habitación, les gustaba platicar un poco antes de despedirse. Él también llevaba una lámpara, una radio y un impermeable azul.

—Sí, por el oleaje tan fuerte se nos dificulta avanzar. —respondió Tesla dejándole espacio para que tomara el timón. —Me voy a descansar. —dijo después de un rato, poniéndose su impermeable amarillo. Ggio lo despidió con la mano y volvió su vista al frente.

Telsa bajó del cuarto de controles y caminó por la cubierta con dirección a los camarotes, pero se detuvo al sentir algo a su espalda, se giró lentamente y se limpió la cara, pues la lluvia intensa no lo dejaba ver con facilidad.

No vio nada, se giró nuevamente pero escalofríos comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo. Encendió su lámpara y se giró nuevamente alumbrado los rincones que podía. Al bajar la vista vio que de la escotilla cuadriculada, salía una densa neblina. Sintió temor y algo dentro de él le advirtió que había peligro, no quiso quedarse a ver que era esa neblina, por lo que giró y comenzó a caminar rápido mientras se santiguaba.

Necesitaba llegar a los camarotes, sentía que sólo ahí estaría seguro. Caminaba dificultosamente por el movimiento del barco, más de una vez estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Sentía que era perseguido y la lluvia, los relámpagos y truenos que se producían esporádicamente sólo agregaban un toque más de terror a la escena. Sin dejar de caminar Tesla volteó hacia atrás, quizá todo era producto del cansancio y el sueño. Pero supo que todo era real cuando detrás de él vio a una figura negra y borrosa que avanzaba hacia él con paso lento, sin embargo el hombre parecía no ser afectado por el brusco movimiento del barco, pues se mantenía firme.

Por la lluvia y la neblina que envolvía al sujeto no pudo distinguirlo bien, pero sabía que no era ningún compañero suyo por el bastón y el sombrero de copa que llevaba.

Tesla apresuró el paso, podía escuchar ahora los pasos lentos y que resonaban con fuerza, del hombre a su espalda. Su sudor se confundía con las gotas de lluvia. Miedo, tenía mucho miedo, era un pavor innatural, algo que le decía que ese hombre no era humano y no debía enfrentarlo.

Tesla cayó al piso cuando una fuerte ola impactó con el barco haciendo que se meneara de un lado a otro. Se olvidó de la radio y sólo recogió la lámpara y comenzó a correr desesperado, calculó que no le daba tiempo llegar a los camarotes, así que cambió de dirección y se apresuró a llegar a una escalera, pues arriba estaba una pequeña cabina y seguramente estaría seguro ahí dentro.

Mientras subía las escaleras, volteó hacia abajo, pero el hombre no estaba por ningún lado. Aun así aquello no le provocó tranquilidad, seguía angustiado y con pánico.

Cuando llegó al piso escuchó unos pasos provenientes de la parte de atrás del cuarto y cada vez se acercaban más a él. Se apresuró a tomar el picaporte de la puerta, pero para su infortunio estaba cerrada.

—¡Ábrete, Ábrete! —gritaba desesperado mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Su corazón se aceleraba más con cada paso de aquel hombre y sobre todo porque no lo veía, no sabía de qué lado le iba a salir.

Se dio por vencido y se pegó de espalda contra la pared. Del lado derecho apareció la misteriosa figura. Se detuvo a unos metros de él. Todavía no podía verle el rostro, lo único que vio fueron un par de colmillos blancos. Al principio pensó que no era posible, pero el estado en el que se encontraba le hizo ver que eso no era un hombre normal, que era algo siniestro y que todo era posible.

Quería gritar por ayuda, pero su voz lo traicionó, así como su cuerpo que se negaba a moverse, sólo podía esperar su destino mientras miraba con angustia como ese hombre se acercaba a él, Telsa ya pudo ver con claridad el rostro del hombre, aunque preferiría no haberlo hecho, pues era el rostro de la maldad pura, tenía una sonrisa diabólica y unos ojos grises que destellaban deseo, deseo de sangre, de su sangre. Lo comprendió en ese momento.

Ese no era su tipo de presa favorita, pero no tenía más remedio si quería llegar con energía a su destino. Avanzó con paso lento hacia el hombre, disfrutaba ver el terror dibujado en su rostro, pero le gustaba más oír el sonido acelerado de su corazón, quizá porque el suyo ya no latía.

Se acercó al hombre que seguía inmóvil y puso las manos en ambos lados de su cabeza. Se dio tiempo de aspirar su aroma, no era tan bueno como el de aquella mujer del callejón, pero también era gratificante.

—No te preocupes, no te dolerá…mucho. —dijo el hombre con voz suave y sonriendo. Él se acercó lentamente hasta el cuello del muchacho que lo miraba atónito y expectante y que no entendía porque esperaba ese acercamiento.

Telsa cerró los ojos cuando sintió los afilados colmillos de ese hombre sobre su cuello, sintió algo tibio recorrerle el cuello y dejó caer la lámpara, que rodó sobre el piso y cayó a la cubierta del barco. Y contrario a lo que pensaba todo miedo se fue de pronto y su mente divagó mientras el conde Byakuya succionaba su vida.

* * *

—¡Ay!, creo que por poco más y hago una escena Yaoi entre Byakuya y Tesla. XD

—Lo que les pasó a Ichigo y Hisagi lo verán más adelante.

—En el libro diagnosticaron a Renji como maníaco pero leyendo algunas páginas de Internet vi que todas coinciden en que los episodios maníacos son parte del trastorno bipolar, que en el tiempo que se escribió el libro me imagino no existía ese término.

* * *

**Saludos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo…**


	8. Llegada

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Drácula de Bram Stoker. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Contiene Ooc.

* * *

**GRACIAS: ****ALEXZHA: **Muchas gracias por comentar, pronto se sabrá más de Renji. **Esmeraldaxx200:** En este capítulo no hay Ichiruki pero quizá un poco de Yaoi sí, gracias por comentar. **Akisa: **en este capítulo se resuelve tu duda, jajaja es que eso es lo que pensé al terminar de escribirla, de hecho había pensado poner algo más porque estaba muy metida en el personaje, pero al final no me atreví. **TatiTomoe:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, por ahora actualizo cada mes, fecha exacta no tengo pero generalmente es después del día 10. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Me encantan los gatos (tengo tres) así que aunque si hubiera ocurrido eso en el libro no lo hubiera puesto de todas formas. También respeto las preferencias de las persona, sólo que me encanta Byakuya por lo que se me hace difícil imaginarlo en alguna escena Yaoi. (o al menos antes de esta historia). **Darkzuryan:** Me alegra que te gustara la historia, espero que el capítulo te guste. **Yuko:** Gracias por comentar, pues si he escuchado esos rumores, pero quizá sólo sea eso ya que no se ha vuelto escuchar nada más, por una parte no me gustaría que hicieran la película, porque no creo que haya alguien que pueda hacerla de Rukia, de Ichigo o de Byakuya. Y también porque no quiero que hagan un fracaso como el de Dragon Ball, por otra parte ahora corre el rumor de que el anime saldrá hasta el 22 de abril, así que mejor ni emocionarse, porque puede ser sólo una mentira. **Kureimy: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, y quizá se cumpla tu deseo. Espero te guste este capítulo.** SASUHINAfanfiction: **Muchas gracias por comentar, aquí te dejo la continuación.** Shizu-oneesan: **Gracias por comentar.

* * *

**EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA NOCHE**

**CAPÍTULO VIII.- Llegada.**

**24 de julio. **

**En el barco.**

Amagai, Iba y Lemura caminaban por cubierta. En ese momento Ggio estaba en el timón.

—Capitán, ayer desapareció Tesla. —le informó Lemura preocupado. —Igual que Aramaki fue después de que terminara su turno.

—¿Ya lo han buscado? —preguntó Amagai. —Un hombre no se puede perder tan fácil. —dijo deteniéndose para mirar por la borda.

—Los hombres ya lo han buscado desde que amaneció, no han encontrado nada. —respondió Iba.

—Quizá cayó por la borda. —respondió el capitán buscando una respuesta lógica.

—Tanto Aramaki como Tesla eran hombres experimentados, no tan fácil cometerían ese error. —comentó Lemura.

En ese momento un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules se acercó a ellos.

—Capitán ellos no cayeron por la borda, algo en el barco los mató. —comentó el chico con miedo.

—¿Pero qué dices Cain? —preguntó Amagai incrédulo por lo tonto que sonaba su respuesta.

—Es cierto capitán, hay algo en el barco, todos podemos sentirlo. —replicó.

—Así es, en la bodega se esconde algo. —intervino un hombre mayor de cabello castaño y barba de perilla.

—¿Ryo tú también crees en esas estupideces? —preguntó Iba enojado.

—No son estupideces, todo es real, por eso no queremos hacer guardias solos. —dijo el hombre llamado Ryo Utagawa.

—Son unos malditos cobardes. —expresó Iba tomando al hombre de la camisa. —pensé que había contratado hombres en vez de niños.

—Ya basta Iba. —dijo Amagai con autoridad. El segundo oficial soltó al marinero. —Ustedes regresen a trabajar y no se preocupen, investigare personalmente esta situación. —les dijo el capitán a Cain y Ryo, ellos asintieron y se fueron. —Iba cálmate, ya es delicado que los marineros tengan miedo como para que tu empieces peleas.

—Lo siento capitán. —se disculpó Iba.

Amagai y sus dos oficiales comenzaron una nueva búsqueda en el barco, sin embargo no encontraron nada raro.

**En RuKongai.**

El tren procedente de Karakura llegó sin contratiempos a la hora planeada al andén correspondiente. Las puertas se abrieron y las personas comenzaron a desfilar por los andenes.

—¿Dónde estará Orihime? —se preguntó una jovencita de cabello negro que acababa de bajar del tren, llevaba dos maletas negras cargando.

—Rukia, Rukia. —escuchó la voz de su amiga llamándola a unos metros de ella. Orihime tenía levantada una mano y la agitaba fuertemente para llamar su atención.

Rukia le sonrió y caminó hacia ella.

—Me da mucho gusto verte. —dijo la chica de cabello naranja abrazando a su amiga.

—A mi también. —dijo ella.

—Vamos. —indicó Orihime separándose, tomó una maleta de Rukia y las dos caminaron hacia la salida. Afuera abordaron un taxi para llevarlas a su destino.

Rukia miró atenta y maravillada el paisaje mientras Orihime le narraba un poco de la historia del pueblo.

El pueblo de Rukongai era muy lindo y pintoresco, aunque muchas casas ya presentaban fachadas modernas, la mayoría conservaba sus techos de teja y sus cercas de madera. El pueblo estaba asentado sobre un valle, por lo que el terreno era a desnivel.

Mientras recorrían las calles, Rukia podía observar el gran valle verde que se erigía detrás del pueblo, y que en invierno daba un bello espectáculo nevado.

Pasaron junto a un gran parque con frondosos árboles y bancas bajo su sombra, en medio de él había un pequeño Kiosco en el que los fines de semana llegaban grupos locales a presentar sus espectáculos de música, baile o actuación. A unos metros había una fuente que en ese momento arrojaba un chorro de agua cristalina. Junto al parque estaba localizada la iglesia del pueblo, la cual tenía una fachada al estilo del arte barroco con varios grabados dorados.

Orihime le comentó que por dentro también tenía adornos dorados, así como varios cuadros bíblicos pintados en sus paredes.

Después cruzaron un puente que permite cruzar el hermoso río que atravesaba el pueblo.

—Esa de ahí es la antigua Abadía. —comentó Orihime señalando la vieja construcción situada en la parte más alta del pueblo.

—Es muy bella pero no está terminada. —dijo Rukia viendo que le faltaba una de las torres y que no tenía ventanas.

—Hay una leyenda en torno a ella. —comentó Orihime. —Dicen que cuando la empezaron a construir los trabajadores tenían problemas, pues cada día encontraban su trabajo deshecho, si ponían las ventanas o puertas al día siguiente las encontraban en el suelo o los vitrales amanecían rotos. Una noche los trabajadores decidieron quedarse a espiar para atrapar al culpable, cuál fue su sorpresa y miedo al ver que el mismo diablo era el que destruía el lugar. Los trabajadores no se fueron, y el diablo les dijo que no permitiría que la construyeran. Los trabajadores no se rindieron, pero no pudieron terminar su trabajo pues uno a uno fueron muriendo. Al final la obra quedó parada, pues nadie se atrevía a entrar.*

—Ah. —dijo Rukia interesada por la historia.

—Tiempo después decidieron construir a su alrededor el cementerio del pueblo. —comentó Orihime mientras seguían avanzando.

Rukia observó que el terreno elevado estaba lleno de lapidas y algunas bancas, pues al encontrase en el punto más alto ofrecía una bella vista de todo el pueblo, así que varias personas iban ahí por las tardes para disfrutar el paisaje.

Por fin llegaron a casa de Orihime, la cual era de dos plantas, era de estilo moderno con dos balcones que daban a la calle.

**26 de julio.**

Rukia fue bien recibida por la mamá de Orihime, ella era una señora de cincuenta y cinco años, piel blanca, cabello marrón oscuro y ojos grises. Vivía sola desde que su esposo falleciera hacia seis años. Orihime iba a verla cada fin de semana y cuando tenía vacaciones, pues su mamá estaba enferma del corazón.

Los días anteriores Orihime y su mamá la habían llevado a pasear por todo el pueblo, a ver el río, a recorrer el muelle, a observar el lugar donde el río se juntaba con el mar, al parque y a los invernaderos donde se cultivaban algunas especies de plantas, pero a Rukia lo que más le gustaba del pueblo era el cementerio, pues le gustaban los lugares altos desde donde pudiera apreciar el paisaje, además le gustaba admirar la abadía e imaginarse la cantidad de leyendas que pudiera tener el Rukongai.

En ese momento se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del cementerio, pues había llegado Uryu a visitar a Orihime y a su mamá y como no quería importunar decidió salir a pasear.

Observó a un barco salir del muelle y como las olas chocaban contra él.

—Ichigo. —susurró, recordó cuando él le platicó que quería viajar en un crucero junto a ella.

Había llamado a Yamamoto para preguntarle si tenía noticias de Ichigo, él le dijo que había llegado una carta diciendo que ya había salido del castillo del conde Kuchiki y que estaba bien.

Sin embargo eso no la tranquilizó, pues ya había debería de haberle llamado, además la angustia que había sentido desde hacía semanas no se había ido.

Rukia vi su reloj y decidió volver a casa de Orihime. Mientras bajaba las escalinatas de cemento vio subir a un señor de avanzada edad, lo saludó cortésmente y siguió su camino.

Cuando llegó a casa de Orihime sólo estaba su mamá en la sala.

—Orihime fue con Uryu a dar una vuelta.—le comentó doña Emiko. —quisiera aprovechar para hablar contigo. —dijo invitándola a sentar.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó ella sentándose.

—Es de Orihime, de niña sufría de sonambulismo. —le comentó la señora.

—Pero ella me dijo que ya estaba controlada. —comentó Rukia.

—Pero creo que la emoción por su boda con Uryu o el stress de su trabajo han hecho que recaiga. —dijo Emiko afligida. —Antes de que llegaras ha tenido varios episodios, una noche sin darme cuanta salió y se fue al cementerio, ahí permaneció sentada junto a la tumba de su padre hasta la mañana siguiente. —doña Emiko se veía muy preocupada. —me da miedo que un día se lastime o que le ocurra lo que a su papá. —empezó a llorar.

Rukia se paró del sillón y se sentó junto a ella para abrazarla. Orihime le comentó que su papá también era sonámbulo, una noche de tormenta salió de la casa, días después encontraron su cuerpo flotando en el río.

—No se preocupe, yo cuidaré de ella por las noches, me aseguraré de cerrar las puertas y ventanas después de que se duerma para que no se sienta mal. —comentó Rukia.

—Gracias. —dijo la mujer.

**29 de julio.**

**Rukongai.**

Rukia estaba cansada, ya que los días anteriores Orihime la había despertado por las noches por su sonambulismo, ella daba vueltas en la habitación tratando de abrir puertas o ventanas hasta que Rukia lograba regresarla a su cama, también porque tardaba en conciliar el sueño pues la preocupación por Ichigo la seguía rondando.

Orihime estaba un poco triste pues Uryu se tuvo que ir al día siguiente de su llegada ya que le hablaron para avisarle que su padre estaba enfermo y fue a verlo.

Esa tarde ella y su mamá visitaban a una amiga y como Rukia no se sentía cómoda yendo, prefirió ir al cementerio, así que la chica de cabello negro estaba sentada, de nuevo, en una banca del cementerio mirando hacia la Abadía, tenía curiosidad de entrar, pero a la vez no quería hacerlo sola.

—Veo que le llama la atención la leyenda del lugar. —comentó un anciano sentándose en la banca junto a ella.

—Sí. —respondió Rukia, lo reconoció como el señor que había visto en días anteriores.

—Soy Sawatari. —se presentó el señor extendiéndole la mano.

—Soy Rukia. —dijo ella aceptando el saludo.

Esa tarde Rukia hizo un nuevo amigo que estuvo encantado en contarle historias sobre el pueblo y de su vida.

**En el barco.**

Los días anteriores tuvieron que enfrentarse con una fuerte tormenta, los hombres ya estaban muy cansados así que esa noche sólo estaba una persona en el timón y una de guardia.

Ggio hacía su rondín en cubierta, estaba muy atento a todo a su alrededor, el miedo hacia que estuviera alerta.

Esta vez llevaba un garrote de metal con él, aunque dudaba que si era algo sobrenatural pudiera protegerlo.

Esa noche no llovía aunque había nubes negras en el cielo que ocultaban la luz de la luna.

Un ruido se escuchó a su alrededor, Ggio alumbró en todas direcciones con su lámpara pero no vio nada.

Se santiguó asustado, su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado advirtiéndole del peligro.

Tomó el garrote fuertemente entre sus manos.

—¿Quién esta ahí? —preguntó nervioso. —Ten…tengo un arma y no dudaré en usarla. —dijo girando su cabeza en todas direcciones.

Escuchó un gruñido arriba de un contenedor, así que alzó la vista y alumbró con la lámpara.

Ahogó un gritó de terror al ver aquello, vio una cabeza enorme, una hilera filosa de dientes y un par de ojos rojos.

El animal o lo que sea estuviera frente a él volvió a gruñir con fuerza. En ese momento Ggio se nubló por el miedo y sólo acertó a dejar caer el garrote y la lámpara y salir corriendo despavorido.

—Auxilio. —gritó, pero nadie lo escuchó por el ruido de las olas al chocar con el barco.

De un salto el animal bajó a cubierta y comenzó a correr tras el hombre.

Ggio sudaba del rostro y manos, estaba aterrado y no sabía a dónde dirigirse, vio las escaleras de metal a unos metros frente a él, decidió ir a ahí para resguardarse. Volteó para ver lo que lo perseguía, era un enorme lobo de pelaje negro brilloso y que seguía mostrándole sus filosos y blancos colmillos.

No entendía como un lobo fue a parar al barco, pero no quiso detenerse a pensar en eso, siguió corriendo y llegó a la escalera, pero cuando estaba en el tercer peldaño, el lobo alcanzó a morderle la pierna.

—¡Ahg! —gritó adolorido Ggio pero sin dejar de forcejear con el lobo para que lo soltara, le mandaba patadas con el otro pie. Sin embargo el lobo tenía una gran fuerza porque lo jaló y logró tirarlo al piso.

Ggio logró darle un golpe en el hocico y se zafó de su mordida, se fue arrastrándose hacia atrás intentando alcanzar algo que lo ayudara a defenderse, el lobo avanzaba hacia a él a paso lento y relamiéndose el hocico.

Ggio casi podría jurar que él lobo estaba jugando con él. El chico retrocedió más hasta que su espalda tocó unas cajas.

El lobo ya estaba cerca de él y se le echó encima, gruñendo y enseñándole sus dientes. Ggio intentaba defenderse con sus manos mientras el lobo buscaba su cuello. El chico recibió heridas en los brazos y en el rostro, entre forcejeos Ggio pudo observar los ojos grises del lobo y entonces supo que no tenía escapatoria, pues toda fuerza de voluntad se fue, dejó de luchar y se resignó a su final. El lobo ejercía un fuerte hechizo en él sometiéndolo a sus deseos.

El lobo de pelaje negro acercó su hocico al rostro del chico y comenzó a lamer la sangre de sus mejillas, lentamente, disfrutando su sabor. Ggio sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, quería gritar pero su voz no salía.

El lobo se apartó un poco y fue transformándose poco a poco, Ggio se sorprendió de que el lobo negro tomara la figura de un hermoso hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises, que quedó agachado en el mismo lugar.

Byakuya sonrió dejando ver sus largos colmillos. Ese hombre tenía un mejor olor que el anterior.

Byakuya pasó un brazo por la espalda de Ggio y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, Ggio temblaba, tenía miedo de morir pero al mismo tiempo ese hombre desprendía algo atrayente.

Con la mano libre Byakuya acarició una mejilla del joven y con delicadeza volteó su rostro para despejar su cuello, lentamente fue inclinándose hacia él y al sentir la piel de su cuello clavó sus colmillos en él.

Ggio soltó un leve quejido al sentir profanada su piel, después cerró los ojos y esperó a que terminaran de robarle su vida, mientras un extraño placer se apoderaba de él.

**30 de julio.**

Las personas en el barco estaban más asustadas todavía por la desaparición de Ggio, estaban inquietos y no querían bajar a la bodega ni hacer guardias solos, Iba y el capitán Amagai no lograron calmarlos por más que trataron de hacerles ver que no había nada maligno en el barco.

Esa noche Lemura y Ryo hicieron la guardia juntos, aunque Iba se molestó. Era una noche con neblina.

Los dos caminaban mirando hacia todos lados, dirigiéndose a la proa del barco, de repente Lemura se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ryo.

—Hay algo allá. —dijo Lemura señalando el final del pasillo.

A la distancia y entre neblina se veían dos siluetas.

Ellos parpadearon y se tallaron los ojos, al abrirlo ya las siluetas no estaban.

—Creo que lo imaginamos. —comentó Ryo. —estamos muy sensibles por las desapariciones de los otros.

—Sí. —dijo Lemura. El rubio en ese momento puso cara de terror mientras veía a su amigo, pues detrás de él la neblina tomaba forma de un hombre.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ryo, pero también su rostro se deformó por el terror de ver detrás de Lemura a un hombre de cabello azul y con filosos colmillos.

Lemura intentó gritar para avisarle a Ryo del hombre de ojos verdes y cabello negro que estaba detrás de él, pero una mano le tapó la boca.

Ryo intentó ayudar a su amigo, pero el chico que tenía a sus espaldas también lo atrapó tapándole la boca y acercándolo a él.

—Lo siento Ulquiorra pero te gané la mejor sangre. —se burló el chico de cabello azul.

—Me gusta la sangre añeja Grimmjow. —dijo su compañero serio.

Después ellos se inclinaron hacia el cuello de sus presas, enseñando sus filosos colmillos en el camino. Tanto Ryo y Lemura sintieron mucho miedo al observar esa escena, luego sintieron como los colmillos se clavaban en ellos.

A la distancia otras dos siluetas observaban atentos.

—Vaya esos tontos nos ganaron la comida. —se quejó uno.

—Tenemos que ser más rápidos mañana. —respondió el otro.

—Sería mejor cazarlo esta noche, tengo hambre. —comentó el primero.

—Pues hazlo si te atreves a desobedecer al conde.

—Bueno, veamos si nos dejan sobras. —dijo la primera silueta saltando hasta la cubierta, el otro lo imitó.

**01 de agosto.**

**Naruki. **

Una mujer de cabello negro estaba en el interior de su casa hirviendo algunas hierbas en la estufa.

Una niña de cabello rosa entró en la cocina con un traste de agua y unos paños blancos.

—Yachiru ¿ya ha despertado?

—No mamá. —negó la niña dejando el traste sobre la mesa, luego se sentó en la silla. —¿y si no despierta? —preguntó preocupada.

—Él es fuerte, resistió muchos días en el río, así que creo que despertara. —le sonrió la mujer.

La niña asintió feliz, se bajó de la silla, cambió el agua del traste por agua fría y salió de la cocina.

Unohana apagó la estufa mientras recordó el día que encontró a su invitado, ya hacía casi un mes.

_04 de julio._

_Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, caminaban a las orillas del río. La mujer llevaba cargando una cesta café con plantas medicinales, él llevaba al hombro un par de conejos colgados._

_—Retsu ya volvamos a casa. —dijo el hombre._

_—Zaraki aún me falta recoger algunas plantas. —respondió ella._

_—Tsk. —bufó molestó Zaraki, ya quería regresar para ver las luchas en la televisión._

_Ella se acercó a la orilla del río, pues vio la planta que buscaba._

_—Zaraki mira. —dijo asustada y señalando las raíces del gran árbol._

_—¿Qué es? —preguntó él acercándose porque no lograba ver que era._

_—En las raíces, hay un hombre enredado. —dijo Unohana caminando hacia el hombre que yacía con medio cuerpo entre las raíces y medio cuerpo en el agua._

_Zaraki caminó tras ella. Unohana se agachó y verificó su pulso._

_—¿Esta muerto? —preguntó Zaraki._

_—Todavía no, pero no tarda. —dijo ella levantándolo. —Cárgalo para llevarlo a la casa._

_—Claro que no. —respondió tajante. —no sabemos quién es ni los problemas que nos causará. Así que no lo pienso llevar._

_—Zaraki llévalo por favor. —dijo Unohana cerrando los ojos y mientras sonreía. _

_—Enseguida. —dijo Zaraki acercándose más al chico para cargarlo. ¡Diablos! Porque su mujer tenía que ser tan aterradora._

Desde ese día ella y su hija se encargaban de cuidarlo, pero su fiebre no bajaba.

**En el barco.**

La niebla seguía en altamar, el barco no avanzaba mucho ya que no había personal. Solo quedaban el capitán, el segundo oficial y dos marineros.

Y los ánimos ya estaban por los suelos, los marineros parecían resignarse a su suerte, pues ya no tenían miedo, ya habían aceptado que morirían pronto, en cambio Iba era el que se mostraba temeroso, nervioso y desesperado por salir de ahí. Amagai temía que pudiera cometer alguna locura.

**02 de agosto**

**En el barco.**

Amagai estaba en su barco escribiendo su bitácora de navegación, pues por los últimos sucesos no había tenido tiempo de hacerla, cuando escuchó el grito aterrado de un hombre.

—¡Cain! —exclamó sorprendido al reconocer la voz.

Tomó su bata y se la puso y salió de su camarote.

Subió por las escalares, las pequeñas luces comenzaron a parpadear. Eso nunca había pasado y le preocupó. Sintió algo detrás de él y volteó para ver que era.

—Creo que las supersticiones de los demás me están afectando. —dijo al no ver nada, soltó el crucifijo que minutos antes había tomado por inercia.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

—Ah. —gritó él al ver a Iba parado.

—Lo siento capitán. —dijo Iba. —Escuché un grito y salí a investigar.

—Sí, también lo escuché, era Cain. ¿Lo encontraste?

—No. —dijo el segundo oficial contrariado.

Esta vez el capitán aceptó que ya había algo raro, aunque no quería creer que había algo sobrenatural.

**03 de agosto. **

Las cosas para Rukia seguían iguales, se había comunicado con Isshin para preguntar por Ichigo, pero él tampoco había recibido noticias al igual que Yamamoto. Ella seguía preocupada, Orihime trataba de alegrarla un poco paseando con ella. Por las tardes cuando iban al cementerio se sentaban platicar con el señor Sawatari.

Esta tarde les había contado la leyenda de un monje que se suicidó y luego aparecía en el monasterio por las noches arrastrando unas cadenas.

—Eso da miedo. —dijo Orihime. —por su culpa no podré dormir hoy.

—Lo siento señorita, no pensé que le dieran tanto miedo las leyendas. —se disculpó el anciano.

—Es que mi amiga es un poco sensible. —respondió Rukia.

Después de un rato más el hombre se despidió y bajó la escalinata de cemento para irse a casa.

Orihime comenzó a platicarle a Rukia sobre Uryu, pues estaba contenta porque la había llamado por la tarde. Rukia trató de ocultar su tristeza.

Como en días anteriores, por la noche Orihime nuevamente se despertó para tratar de salir, Rukia la llevó a acostar.

**En la madrugada, en el barco.**

El capitán Amagai subió al cuarto de mando para relevar en el timón a Kibune, pero él no estaba. No se atrevió a dejar el lugar, así que le gritó desde ahí a Iba.

El segundo tardó unos minutos en aparecer corriendo por el puesto de controles, iba en paños menores y tenía los ojos muy abiertos y perdidos.

Amagai temió que hubiera perdido el juicio.

—Capitán. —susurró acercándosele. —está aquí, lo he visto. —susurró en su odio, con temor de ser escuchado.

—¿Pero que dices? —preguntó el capitán alejándose un poco de él.

—Lo vi hace rato, mirando hacia el mar. —dijo Iba. —es un hombre alto y pálido, me situé a su espalda y le lancé un cuchillo, pero lo atravesó sin hacerle daño. —narró Iba alterado, y lanzando una puñalada al aire mientras hablaba. —pero esta aquí. —dijo mirando a todos lados. —y lo encontraré capitán. —dijo zarandeando al capitán por los hombros y con la mirada perdida. —lo encontraré, seguro está en la bodega, sólo tengo que abrir los cajones.

Iba se alejó de él y se acercó a una caja de herramientas para tomarla, al igual que una lámpara.

—Yo lo encontraré y lo mataré, usted ocúpese del timón. —dijo iba antes de salir del cuarto.

Amagai se quedó preocupado por su segundo oficial, ya había perdido el juicio, sin embargo no se despegó del timón porque el mar estaba picado, además no le preocupaban los cajones, pues eran resistentes y no podría dañarlos, y como sólo llevaban arcilla, según la factura, no pasaba nada si los abría.

Habían pasado unas horas y Amagai seguía escuchando los golpes que Iba daba a los cajones. En eso escuchó su grito desesperado y lleno de terror. Dejó un momento el timón y se asomó a cubierta.

Iba salió corriendo de la puerta que daba a la bodega. Estaba enloquecido, con los ojos enrojecidos y la cara llena de terror.

—¡Sálvenme!¡Sálvenme! —gritaba como loco dando vueltas en su lugar y mirando al cielo que ya estaba aclarándose.

Amagai estaba asustado. Iba se detuvo al encontrarse con la mirada de Amagai.

—Capitán, debería de venir usted también. —dijo el segundo oficial aterrado. —Lo he visto, sé su secreto, es un ser infernal y sólo la mar me salvará de él. —dijo con voz firme.

Luego ante la sorpresa del capitán, Iba hecho a correr hacia la borda y se arrojó al mar.

—¡Iba! —gritó Amagai. Bajó corriendo a cubierta y se asomó por la borda, pero ya no había rastros del cuerpo de ese hombre, el mar estaba muy picado y seguramente lo arrastró al fondo.

Amagai ya sabía lo que había pasado, Iba se había vuelto loco y fue él el que mató a los demás, y ahora los había seguido.

—¿Cómo explicaré esto cuando llegue al puerto? —se preguntó acongojado. Suspiró y se preguntó si llegaría al puerto.

**04 de agosto por la noche.**

El capitán Amagai no había querido dejar el timón así que se había quedado todo el día ahí, estaba algo cansado, pero no quería arriesgarse a dormirse y perder el curso.

Quiso despejarse un poco, así que salió al barandal para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Cuando bajó la mirada a cubierta se encontró con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises.

Su rostro lucia despiadado y esa mirada le producía terror. Volvió enseguida al cuarto caminando hacia atrás. Pero en cuestión de minutos el hombre ya estaba frente a él.

—Así que era cierto lo que los demás creían. —susurró el capitán para sí mismo.

Byakuya caminó hacia él y estiró la mano para agarrarlo del cuello, sin embargo todavía no lo tocaba cuando sintió que algo lo quemaba, así que retiró la mano enseguida.

Abrió los ojos mostrando repulsión al ver colgado de su cuello un crucifijo. Le enseñó los colmillos mostrando enojo y luego convirtiéndose en neblina desapareció del lugar.

Amagai se dejó caer al suelo asustado, comprendió el terror y la locura que había visto en Iba, apoyó su idea de saltar al mar, era preferible eso a morir en manos de un demonio como el que habitaba el barco, sin embargo él era el capitán y su deber era no abandonar el barco.

Pero al menos sabía que mientras tuviera ese crucifijo estaría a salvo y haría lo que fuera para mantener el barco a flote y llevarlo a su destino.

**06 de agosto.**

Estaba por atardecer cuando Rukia se encontraba en el cementerio platicando con el anciano. Desde ahí podían ver el mar que esa tarde parecía agitado por el viento. Las nubes estaban oscuras y amenazaban con dejar caer una fuerte lluvia.

—Mire señorita. —dijo el anciano apuntando al muelle. —un barco ha entrado.

—Sí. —dijo Rukia. —pero me parece que navega de forma extraña, pues se mueve mucho.

El anciano asintió.

—Es mejor irnos. —comentó el anciano. —está a punto de caer una tormenta.

Rukia asintió y salieron del cementerio. Cada uno regresó a su casa.

Ya por media noche, los truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, el viento comenzó a rugir con furia azotando los techos de láminas, los árboles, los postes y todo lo que estuviera a su paso, las olas se alzaron con fuerza chocando contra el muelle y rompiéndose al llegar a la playa.

Los hombres que trabajaban en el puerto estaban desconcertados por tan mal temporal y por la gran cantidad de niebla que se había formado. Una sensación extraña se había originado en ellos.

Ellos vieron preocupados como un barco se dirigía a la playa, trataron de comunicarse con él y alumbrarle el camino con el faro, pero nadie respondía y el barco no cambiaba de curso.

Varios hombres se dirigieron a la playa para ayudar en dado caso de que hubiera heridos, mientras corrían vieron como el barco entró y encalló en la playa dando una violenta sacudida.

Los hombres subieron al barco y se dirigieron al cuarto de timón, en su camino no vieron a nadie.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó un hombre horrorizado cuando descubrió el cadáver del capitán amarrado de las dos manos al timón y sujetando en una mano un crucifijo.

Otras personas llegaron al lugar presas de la curiosidad sin importarse mojarse, se sorprendieron por ver saltar de la proa a la arena a un perro enorme de color negro, que apenas y tocó el suelo se echó a correr.

Esa noche el conde Byakuya por fin había llegado a su destino, a Japón, el lugar que le permitiría vivir eternamente.

Esa noche los destinos de Orihime y Rukia cambiaron y se mezclaron con otros, esa noche sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

* * *

—Ya llegó Byakuya a Rukongai dispuesto a hacer muchas maldades.

—¿Quiénes creen que son los otros dos vampiros que viajan con él? o ¿Quiénes les gustarían que fueran?

—Por si no los recuerdan Cain, Sawatari y Ryo son los Bount. (Yo ya los había olvidado)

—¡Pobre Amagai! Pero murió como un hombre valiente.

— *Leyenda de la iglesia de Zimapan, del estado de Hidalgo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer "Ubícate Byakuya": **ALEXZHA, ****Esmeraldaxx200, ****Akisa, ****HOTARU SATURN BLACK, ****Shizu-oneesan.**

* * *

**Saludos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo…**


	9. Encuentros

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Drácula de Bram Stoker. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Contiene Ooc.

* * *

**GRACIAS: ****Shizu-oneesan: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, es este se resuelve tu duda.**Akisa: **En este capítulo se resuelve tu duda sobre la identidad del chico. Me alegra que te gustara la selección de personajes, eso quiero con esta historia, utilizar a la mayoría de personajes de Bleach, aunque sean de extras. **ALEXZHA: **Muchas gracias por comentar. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, valoro más tu comentario ahora que sé por lo que pasaste para leer el fic. **Kuchiki aNgEl:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, estoy igual que tú, amo el Ichiruki pero ansío escribir sobre Byakuya rondando a Rukia. **Kureimy: **Pues la identidad del muchacho se releva en este capítulo, espero te guste el capítulo. **Don Cocono: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que te esté gustando la historia.

* * *

**EL PRÍNCIPE DE LA NOCHE**

**CAPÍTULO IX.- Encuentros.**

**09 de agosto. Rukongai.**

Rukia, Orihime y su mamá se encontraban sentadas en la sala platicando sobre los acontecimientos recientes, pues en el pueblo no se hablaba de otra cosa que del barco encallado en la playa.

—Pobres hombres. —expresó Orihime con tristeza. —quien sabe a qué terrores se tuvieron que enfrentar.

—Sí, es una pena que toda la tripulación haya muerto. —comentó Emiko. —Y según escuché el capitán escribió una bitácora, al parecer uno de sus hombres se volvió loco, mató a todos y después se arrojó por la borda.

—¿Y qué pasó con el cuerpo del capitán? —preguntó Rukia interesada en el tema.

—Pues dieron aviso a su ciudad de origen para ver si alguien reclamaba el cuerpo, pero al parecer no tenía familia.

—Así que mañana lo enterraran en el cementerio del pueblo. —comentó Orihime, que hasta el momento sólo había estado escuchando.

Doña Emiko no podría asistir, pero Rukia y Orihime acordaron que acompañarían al valiente capitán a su última morada.

Después Orihime prendió la televisión para ver las noticias, ahí se enteraron que una asociación protectora de animales estaba interesada en cuidar del perro que bajó del barco, sin embargo por más que lo habían buscado no lo encontraron. También recomendaron a los ciudadanos tener cuidado con él, pues no sabían si el perro era agresivo o no.

Después, como todos los días, Rukia y Orihime salieron a dar un paseo, encontrándose con el señor Sawatari en el cementerio.

**Mientras tanto en las oficinas del puerto.**

Un hombre pálido de cabello platinado tocaba a la puerta del encargado del puerto, tras recibir la indicación de que entrara, él abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días. —saludo al hombre sentado tras el escritorio.

—Buenos días licenciado Kariya. —saludó el hombre de aspecto robusto poniéndose de pie. —lo estábamos esperando. —saludo al abogado con un apretón de manos. —siéntese por favor.

—Me he enterado del penoso accidente del barco. —comentó el abogado. —pero es mi deber velar por los intereses de mi cliente, necesito llevarme la mercancía que viene remitida a mi nombre. —informó el abogado.

—Es curioso que sean cincuenta cajones llenos de arcilla. —expresó el abogado. —¿Para qué querrá alguien tanta arcilla?

—A mí sólo me pagan para cumplir mi trabajo. —señaló Kariya. —Lo que haga cada cliente con su mercancía, me da lo mismo. ¿Podemos pasar al punto que me interesa?

—Sí, claro. —dijo el hombre de bigote negro, luego abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó unos papeles. —Creo que todo está en regla, así que habrá ningún problema para que se los lleve. —dijo extendiéndole los documentos. —sólo es cuestión de que los revise y los firme.

Kariya leyó los documentos y como todo estaba en orden se llevó los cajones con arcilla pertenecientes al señor Byakuya Kuchiki, para enviarlos a la dirección acordada.

**Por la noche.**

El señor Sawatari se encontraba sentado en el banco del cementerio, en el que siempre se sentaba a platicar con aquellas lindas jovencitas. Se había peleado con su hija y quiso salir a tomar aire fresco.

El banco estaba situado junto a una tumba perteneciente a un viejo capitán de barco, del que seguramente ya sólo quedaban los huesos. La tumba ya tenía muchos años abandonada, por lo que estaba en penosas situaciones y tras haber sufrido de saqueos, la sepultura se encontraba sobrepuesta.

Sawatari bajó la mirada a la tumba cuando escuchó ruidos extraños, se paró de su asiento de un salto al ver que la tapa de la tumba se abría por si sola.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando del interior de la tumba salió un hombre de cabello negro.

—¡Sacrílego! —le gritó enojado, al pensar que era un vagabundo profanando la paz de un muerto. Sin embargo calló cuando lo vio a los ojos, unos ojos rojos que lo miraban con ira.

Después posó su vista a los alargados colmillos blancos.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó el hombre con terror mientras veía como Byakuya avanzaba hacia él con unos brillantes ojos rojos y una sonrisa macabra en los labios.

**10 de agosto.**

La mañana había amanecido soleada, sin embargo los rayos del gran astro no llegaban a ser abrasadores, una suave y refrescante brisa se sentía de vez en cuando y jugaba con los cabellos de las personas que caminaban por las calles.

Sin duda esa mañana se hubiera considerado hermosa y alegre si no fuera por el evento que había congregado a casi medio pueblo, que no era otro que el entierro del valiente capitán Amagai que había honrado su título de capitán del barco, pues había permanecido en la nave hasta el final.

Rukia y Orihime se encontraban sentadas en su banco preferido del cementerio, pues la tumba del capitán quedaba cerca, así que desde ahí podrían ver, además del cortejo fúnebre, el entierro sin perderse ningún detalle.

En los rostros de las chicas se asomaba la tristeza, pues en la mañana se habían enterado de una tragedia.

—Pobre señor Sawatari. —susurró Orihime afligida.

—Sí. —respondió Rukia. Ella notó la aflicción en su amiga, para Rukia Orihime era alguien tan sensible y dulce que cualquier noticia triste la afectaba más que a los demás.

Esa misma mañana habían encontrado muerto al señor Sawatari, justo en la tumba que estaba junto a ellas. Por comentarios del médico y de quienes lo encontraron, sabían que el señor tenía el cuello roto y una mueca de horror en la cara. A la conclusión a la que había llegado el forense era que él se había caído del banco y se rompió el cuello.

—Apenas ayer lo vimos tan bien. —comentó Rukia. —no puedo creer que hoy ya no esté aquí.

—¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? —preguntó un hombre robusto de tez morena, calvo y unas tupidas patillas, interrumpiendo su conversación. —De aquí se ve mejor el entierro.

—Claro. —respondió Orihime, ella y Rukia le hicieron un espacio en la banca.

El hombre se llamaba Yammy Llargo, vivía cerca de la mamá de Orihime, por lo que la conocía desde chica. Rukia lo veía todas las mañanas llevando a pasear a su perro de color café, que en ese momento se encontraba olisqueando unas tumbas unos metros más alejado.

—Kukkapuro ven aquí. —llamó Yammy a su perro. El perro meneó la cola cuando lo escuchó y caminó hacia él, pero se detuvo a una prudente distancia de la tumba y comenzó a ladrar desesperado.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Orihime.

—Kukkapuro tranquilo. —le habló con suavidad el dueño, pero el perro seguía ladrando y gruñendo hacia la tumba.

—Cállate. —le ordenó subiendo la voz, pues sus ladridos lo estaban desesperando. Pero el perro no lo obedeció.

—Siempre ha sido muy tranquilo. —le comentó Orihime a Rukia. —Es un perro dulce y cariñoso, no sé qué le pasa.

Yammy, desesperado porque su perro seguía de escandaloso, se paró y caminó hacia él.

—Te dije que te callaras. —dijo Yammy cogiendo al perro del collar y luego a rastras lo llevó hasta la tumba. —no hay nada. —dijo arrojándolo a la tumba. Cuando el perro tocó el cemento, chilló asustado y se acurrucó temblando.

—Ya tranquilízate pequeño. —dijo Orihime acariciando al perro, pues al verlo en ese estado se conmovió. Pero el perro seguía gimiendo lastimosamente.

—No sé qué le pasa hoy. —se lamentó Yammy. —será mejor llevarlo a casa. —dicho esto cargo a su perro, se despidió de las muchachas y regresó a su casa.

Orihime y Rukia esperaron a que el emotivo funeral del capitán terminara y luego fueron a pasear por el pueblo antes de regresar a la casa.

**Mientras tanto en Naruki.**

Una mujer de larga cabellera negra le cambiaba las compresas calientes que tenía un chico de cabellera naranja por unas compresas frías.

—Mamá. —dijo la niña de cabellos rosas que estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama. —¿aún no se le baja la fiebre?

—Lamentablemente no Yachiru. —dijo la mujer llamada Retsu mientras tocaba una de las mejillas del chico.

El muchacho comenzó a gemir.

—Ganju, Ganju…no…..lobos…Hisagi…cuidado. —balbuceaba débilmente sin abrir los ojos. Su rostro reflejaba terror y angustia.

—Mami ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó asustada Yachiru poniéndose de pie.

— Es la fiebre que lo hace delirar. —dijo Unohana preocupada por el chico.

—Rukia…Rukia….—llamaba con angustia el chico. Luego de algunos minutos de llamar a la chica volvió a caer inconsciente.

—Yachiru trae más té. —le indicó Retsu a su hija. La niña salió por el encargo y ella volvió a cambiar las compresas de su frente.

**Por la noche en Rukongai.**

Eran las once de la noche y las chicas ya estaban en el dormitorio, Orihime se había quedado dormida en cuanto su cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada, pues estaba muy cansada ya que habían paseado casi todo el día.

Rukia salió del baño con su ropa de dormir puesta y se acercó a ella.

Vio que su respiración era normal y su semblante estaba relajado.

Rukia se acostó en la cama contigua y se quedó dormida.

Unas dos horas después, Orihime se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. De nueva cuenta estaba bajo los efectos del sonambulismo. Bajó las escaleras despacio y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Intentó abrirla, pero estaba con llave, así que camino a una mesita de noche, en la que siempre se dejaban las llaves, las tomó y abrió la puerta.

Su figura desapareció en medio de la oscuridad de la calle.

Rukia se despertó una media hora después presa de la angustia. Prendió la lámpara de noche y volteó hacia la cama de Orihime para descubrir que ella no estaba.

Se puso sus sandalias y buscó un chal para cubrirse,pues llevaba unos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta de tirantes. Salió de la habitación y bajó a la sala, donde encontró la puerta abierta.

No quiso preocupar a la mamá de Orihime, así que tomó las llaves y salió de la casa para buscar a su amiga por el pueblo.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Una figura alta caminaba lentamente por las calles cercanas al cementerio, había salido en busca de comida pero no tuvo suerte.

A esas horas no había nadie en las calles, no quería salir más temprano pues no quería exponerse, por eso había tenido que matar al anciano del cementerio. Todavía le divertía ver su cara de terror mientras le suplicaba por su vida.

El hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises subió las escalinatas para dirigirse a su morada temporal.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica de largos cabellos naranjas sentada en la banca contigua a esa tumba. Él se acercó a ella con sigilo, ella tenía los ojos abierto pero aun así pareció no notarlo, pues no se movió de su lugar.

Byakuya se acercó a ella, notó su piel pálida y tersa, sus manos pequeñas, sus ojos grises con largas pestañas, sus labios rojos y carnosos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y su cuello níveo.

Escuchaba el pausado latido de su corazón, percibía su suave aroma.

Con cuidado recorrió con su mano el rostro de la chica, al llegar a su barbilla, la alzó con cuidado para ver mejor su rostro.

Ella no ponía resistencia, los ojos rojos de Byakuya brillaron intensamente por el deseo.

Él se inclinó hacia ella mientras la recargaba hacia atrás.

Unió sus labios con los de ella por un breve momento, luego de separarse despejó los cabellos que cubrían su cuello y abrió la camiseta de algodón que ella llevaba, después le clavo sus finos colmillos lentamente.

Orihime entreabrió los labios y dejó salir un ronco gemido, su respiración se fue haciendo un poco más rápida.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Rukia llegó a las puertas del cementerio, enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba la banca, afortunadamente su corazonada era cierta, ahí estaba una figura blanca medio reclinada en la banca, pero también observó una figura negra que se reclinaba sobre ella. Una nube se movió con rapidez y cubrió la luz de la luna.

—¡Orihime! —gritó asustada mientras se adentraba al cementerio. —¡Orihime! —gritó de nuevo, la luna ya se apreciaba de nuevo y comprobó que habían alguien con su amiga, al escucharla gritar levantó la cabeza y distinguió una cara pálida y un par de ojos rojos.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a las escalinatas, por un momento perdió contacto visual con Orihime, pues unos árboles se interponían en su visibilidad. Cuando llegó a la parte de arriba encontró a Orihime en la misma posición, reclinada hacia el respaldo de la banca con los labios entreabiertos, pero nadie estaba cerca de ella.

Rukia se acercó a ella y pudo notar que aspiraba de forma prolongada, como si quisiera llenar de aire sus pulmones. Orihime, aun en sueños, levantó su mano y cerró su camisa para cubrir su cuello.

Rukia pensó que tenía frío, así que se quitó su chal y le rodeó el cuello con él, se lo sujeto con un seguro, pero estaba tan nerviosa que por accidente la pinchó. Orihime gimió y se llevó la mano al cuello.

—Orihime, despierta. —susurró Rukia intentando hacerla despertar. —Despierta. —volvió a decir, esta vez meneando un poco a la chica.

Orihime lentamente abrió los ojos, miró con confusión el lugar en el que se encontraba.

—Debemos regresar a casa. —dijo Rukia. Orihime asintió y con la ayuda de su amiga se puso de pie.

Llegaron a casa y subieron al cuarto.

—Rukia, prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a mi mamá ni a Uryu. —le pidió Orihime cuando ya estaba acostada. —No quiero que se preocupen.

—Está bien. —respondió Rukia, pues sabía que cualquier emoción fuerte podía dañar el delicado corazón de doña Emiko.

Orihime volvió a dormir y Rukia esta vez no se olvidó de cerrar la puerta y llevarse consigo la llave.

Rukia se acostó a dormir un poco apenada, pues había visto que Orihime tenía dos pequeños puntos rojos en su cuello, seguramente producto del pinchazo que le había dado con el seguro. Pensó disculparse más tarde.

**11 de agosto. Inuzuri.**

Isshin caminaba esa mañana por los pasillos del psiquiátrico. Estaba haciendo las visitas de rutina a los pacientes.

Entró a una habitación con el número dos pegado a la puerta.

Un hombre de avanzada edad se encontraba arrinconado en una esquina.

—Buenos días Baraggan, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —preguntó Isshin.

—Muerto. —respondió el hombre de bigote y cabello canoso.

—¿Por qué no comiste tu desayuno? —preguntó Isshin al ver intacta la bandeja de comida.

—Porque los muertos no necesitamos comer. —respondió con simpleza.

—Pero tú no estás muerto.

—¿Qué no ve que mi cuerpo se está descomponiendo por los gusanos? —preguntó el anciano. —la carne de mis rostro se ha podrido y sólo quedan mis huesos.

En ese momento la voz de Omaeda distrajo a Isshin.

—Docto Isshin, venga enseguida. —comentó el enfermero detrás de la puerta. —el paciente del seis se ha puesto muy mal.

Isshin salió de la habitación del paciente con el síndrome de Cotard, no sin antes administrarle su medicamento y luego se dirigió rápido hacia Renji.

Cuando entró en la habitación lo encontró muy enojado y pegándole a la cama con la silla.

—Renji cálmate. —pidió Isshin, detrás suyo Omaeda preparaba el sedante.

—¡Necesito un gato! —exclamó furioso y con los ojos desorbitados. —¡Necesito vida! Y no me la quieren dar. —gritó mientras de nuevo comenzaba a pegarle a la cama.

Isshin tomó la jeringa con el sedante y se acercó a Renji. Omaeda se apresuró a someter a Renji mientras Isshin lo inyectaba.

—Vida …necesito…vida. —susurraba Renji mientras caía en la inconciencia.

**Por la noche.**

Rukia y Orihime de nuevo salieron a pasear toda la tarde, así que habían llegado cansadas a casa, después de cenar con doña Emiko y de que Orihime hablara por teléfono con su novio, subieron a su cuarto a dormir. Rukia de nueva cuenta se cercioró de que todo estuviera muy bien cerrado.

Orihime se despertó a media noche e intentó salir, pero tras encontrar la puerta cerrada dio varias vueltas alrededor de cuarto, luego regresó a su cama. Rukia se había despertado por el ruido y se quedó despierta hasta que Orihime volvió a dormirse.

**12 de agosto. **

**Por la mañana. Naruki.**

Unohana se encontraba de nuevo atendiendo al chico de cabello naranja, lo tenía entre sus brazos y trataba de hacerlo beber una infusión de hierbas para terminar de bajarle la fiebre.

Cuando logró su cometido lo acostó de nuevo sobre las sábanas blancas y salió de la habitación para llevar la taza a la cocina.

Minutos después Ichigo lentamente abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco y el ventilador que giraba en el mismo. Giró su cabeza un poco y a su izquierda se too con pared, a su derecha había una silla de plástico.

Intentó sentarse en la cama.

—No te sientes. —escucho la voz de una mujer. —aun estas débil y puedes marearte. —vio una mujer madura de cabello largo acercarse a él.

Ella lo acostó nuevamente.

—Me alegras que despertaras. —dijo ella. —Soy Retsu Unohana y mi esposo y yo te encontramos hace varias semanas en el río.

El chico la miró fijamente y trató de recordar lo que había pasado.

Imágenes borrosas de él y Hisagi corriendo por el bosque llegaron a su memoria, junto con gritos de terror. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza pues un fuerte dolor de cabeza se presentó.

—No te esfuerces en recordar todavía. —dijo Unohana adivinando lo que trataba de hacer el muchacho. —será mejor que descanses. ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

El chico de mirada avellana asintió.

—Soy Ichigo Kurosaki. —respondió. —gracias por cuidarme. —dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, se encontraba fatigado.

Unohana estaba por salir del cuarto cuando la voz de Ichigo la detuvo.

—Tengo que pedirle un favor. —comentó el chico. Unohana le prestó atención.

**Por la noche.**

Orihime estaba durmiendo, entres sueños podía ver unos ojos brillantes ojos rojos, eso la inquietó y se removió en la cama.

Esos ojos rojos la miraban fijamente, después escuchó una suave voz que la llamaba.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana con intenciones de abrirla.

—No Orihime, tranquila. —le dijo Rukia agarrándole la mano e impidiéndole abrir la ventana.

Orihime señaló la ventana con la otra mano.

Rukia la soltó y corrió la cortina, pudo ver la gran luna que adornaba el cielo oscuro. Un aleteo le llamó la atención y cuando bajó la mirada vio a un murciélago dando vuelta en círculos cerca de la ventana, pero cuando la vio se asustó ya que se alejó.

Cuando Rukia buscó a Orihime ya estaba de nuevo en la cama, toda la noche permaneció tranquila.

**13 de agosto.**

Rukia y Orihime salieron a dar una vuelta al pueblo por la tarde, y ahora estaban sentadas en unas bancas del malecón leyendo un libro y viendo hacía el cementerio.

El cielo se tenía de rojo y naranja pues el sol estaba por ocultarse. Las gaviotas sobrevolaban el mar en busca de alimento. También se podía escuchar el ruido de un barco saliendo del puerto

—¡Esos rojos otra vez! —exclamó de repente Orihime asustando a Rukia.

La chica de cabello negro la volteó a ver, Orihime miraba fijamente a un punto en la distancia con una rara expresión en su rostro, que Rukia no pudo comprender.

Rukia siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba observando a la banca del cementerio donde solían sentarse en la cual había un figura sentada. Por un momento le pareció ver unos destellos rojos, pero comprendió que era por efecto del sol que se reflejaba en las ventanas de la Abadía.

Rukia se volteó hacia Orihime y la llamó. La chica salió de su ensoñación con un pequeño estremecimiento, al mismo tiempo que en su rostro se reflejaba un poco de tristeza.

La chica de ojos violetas supuso que estaba así por haber recordado el evento de la otra noche, así que puso su mano sobre la de Orihime y le sonrió. Orihime respondió con otra sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, todo esta bien. —le dijo Rukia. Orihime asintió.

Más tarde regresaron a la casa, cenaron con doña Emiko y Orihime se fue a acostar pues tenía dolor de cabeza.

Rukia decidió dar un paseo nocturno para despejar su mente, pues el no saber nada de Ichigo la inquietaba y tenía triste. Trataba de fingir durante el día que estaba bien para no preocupar a Orihime, pues ya era suficiente con su preocupación por su sonambulismo.

Rukia se dedicó a caminar por el muelle, viendo como las estrellas y la luna se reflejaban en el mar.

Después cuando lo consideró pertinente regresó a la casa de la mamá de Orihime.

Al abrir la reja vio que la chica de cabello naranja estaba en el balcón, recargada en la pared de la casa. Al acercarse más observó que Orihime estaba dormida, y posado en el barandal estaba un pájaro grande de color negro.

Rukia se preocupó por su amiga y entro corriendo a la casa, pero cuando llegó al cuarto Orihime ya estaba acostándose en la cama. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía la mano sobre su cuello.

Rukia prefirió no despertarla.

—Descansa. —dijo mientras cobijaba a su amiga. Después cerró la ventana y la puerta.

**14 de agosto.**

Rukia abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las nueve de la mañana, se había quedado dormida. Se levantó y abrió la puerta.

—Ya es hora de desayunar. —dijo con una sonrisa doña Emiko.

—Enseguida bajamos. —dijo Rukia.

—¿Cómo esta ella? —preguntó doña Emiko en voz baja y viendo a su hija que seguía durmiendo.

—Pues se ha despertado por las noches, pero al ver la puerta cerrada se duerme de nuevo. —comentó Rukia. —Pero no se preocupe, seguramente es porque le preocupa la salud del papá de Uryu y que tengan que posponer la boda.

—Espero que sea eso solamente. —comentó la señora. Después bajó a la sala para dejar que Rukia se cambiara.

Rukia trató de despertar a Orihime, pero ella le murmuró que se encontraba todavía muy cansada y con sueño, así que la dejó dormir mientras ella se bañaba.

Después de desayunar Orihime recibió la llamada de Uryu, quien le dio la noticia de que su padre, Ryuken, se estaba recuperando, por lo que no había necesidad de retrasar la boda, de hecho Uryu le dijo que adelantarían la fecha.

Orihime les contó la noticia muy emocionada a su mamá y Rukia, decidió ir en ese momento a apartar la iglesia y el salón. Así que subió a su cuarto para arreglarse.

—Creo que esa noticia animó a Orihime. —comentó Rukia sentada en la sala junto a Emiko. Cuando despertó la había visto pálida y cansada, pero después de que hablara con Uryu su semblante había mejorado. —Pero no la veo muy contenta.

—claro que me alegro por ella. —comentó la señora. —sólo es que me da miedo que no pueda llegara a verla formando una familia. —dijo con tristeza.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —preguntó Rukia preocupada.

—Porque los médicos me han dicho que ya tengo poco tiempo de vida, no más de medio año. —respondió limpiándose las lágrimas.

Rukia sólo la miró con tristeza, no sabiendo que decir.

—Sólo te pido que no se lo cuentes a ella.

Rukia asintió.

**17 de agosto.**

En estos días la preocupación de Rukia aumentó, pues Orihime se veía más débil y pálida cada mañana, y había notado que los puntos rojos en su cuello estaban un poco más grandes.

Ni ella ni Orihime se explicaban porque estaba así, si comía y dormía bien y gozaba del aire libre.

Por las noches Rukia escuchaba respirar con dificultad a Orihime y cuando despertaba, la veía sentada en el balcón, con los labios entreabiertos.

Cuando intentaba despertarla se deba cuenta que estaba inconsciente, y cuando recobraba el conocimiento se mostraba muy débil y comenzaba a llorar en silencio.

Rukia se afligía mucho y le preguntaba que tenía, pero la chica de ojos grises permanecía en silencio.

Esa noche Orihime descansaba sobre su cama, entre sueños volvió a ver esos ojos rojos que la habían atormentado por días, escuchó esa seductora voz llamándola.

Era como un susurró en el viento, sin poder evitarlo, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, era como un hechizo que la obligaba a acudir a ese llamado. Abrió la ventana y salió al balcón.

Ahí afuera se encontraba Byakuya parado. Ella caminó hacia él y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él.

Byakuya unió, nuevamente, sus labios con los de ella. Orihime entreabrió los labios y dejó que sus bocas danzaran libremente al compás de la pasión.

Cuando Byakuya calmó su voraz ansiedad por los labios de la chica, se separó y acarició su rostro, luego bajó su mano al cuello de la muchacha y lo acarició antes de dirigir su boca hasta ahí. Orihime gimió al sentir los afilados colmillos blancos encajarse en si piel, su respiración volvió a hacerse agitada.

Al sentir la tibia sangre de Orihime sentía como su cuerpo se vigorizaba. Al alzar la mirada, después de saciar su sed, vio otra figura durmiendo en la cama.

Ella se volteó de lado y le permitió contemplar su rostro.

Los ojos del conde se ampliaron por la sorpresa y los recuerdos de su antigua vida llegaron a él.

—Hisana. —susurró.

Dejó a Orihime en un sillón que se encontraba en la terraza y comenzó a caminar hacía la habitación, con un solo propósito, reencontrarse con la mujer que había amado profundamente.

* * *

—Pues como varios pensaron el chico era Ichigo, y lo bueno que ya está mejorando. Pobre Hisagi.

—Byakuya está a punto de encontrarse con Rukia.

* * *

**Saludos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo…**


End file.
